Testing The Strong Ones
by Gravity Angica
Summary: After all of Link's efforts to protect the place where he grew up he is now facing the worst punishment a hero could have... And he suspects something worse is yet to come...
1. Welcome To Paradise

Summary: After all of Link's efforts to protect the place where he grew up he is now facing the worst punishment a hero could have... And he suspects something worse is yet to come.

A much deserved thank you to Lali for helping me with this, I hope you enjoy reading as I do writing

* * *

Welcome To Paradise

"We have postponed this issue long enough, we cannot keep placing it aside any longer" A voice resounded around the council room as a man rose from his chair, his brown hair being assaulted by his hand as he ran it through the few locks that remained in his scalp, mainly around the south of his head and reaching just above his ears.

Clearly altered and frustrated he awaited an answer from his eleven other associates as he sat back down and took a breath of defeat "The issue is open for discussion and this is final" he assured the rest.

His statement was greeted by a comment from the third man to his left "I do believe that if this solution is approved, then we will be facing dire consequences in the future" he finished "Abelard, you are a dreamer as always, these are new times and these times do not have a place for a boy like him" said a man directly across from Abelard, Abelard crossed his arms, giving his adversary a look of defiance.

"I am a prophet, Broderick, I do not _dream_… He is no boy, to be more precise, he is more of a man than any one of us could comprehend and he deserves a place in the world he sought out to protect" he concluded, brown eyes daring a response from his associate but the man seated at Broderick's right gladly accepted the dare, his blue eyes locked on the first to bring back the issue "Edgar, it is clear that progress is coming to us in a fast rate, we cannot keep what we do not need"

He then turned to Abelard "And as much as we owe the boy-"

"Man, Eamon…" Abelard interrupted, a serious stare gracing his aged features "He is barely twenty of age, he is not but a boy" the man insisted, Abelard's frown grew deeper "History tells of a twelve year old young lad who fearlessly traveled even to the depths of a god fish's stomach to rescue the zoran princess, he was a man before he grew to be a child" Abelard concluded, determined to express his mind on the lad's true age.

"We are not discussing whether he has earned adulthood or not" said the sixth man on the left side of the large oak table "I continue my statement" said Eamon "As much as we owe him, he is but a passing page on the history of Hyrule, and we cannot have him stay, he will never accustom" he concluded.

"And who are any of us to determine if he will accustom or not?" again asked the sixth man on the left side of the table, clearly willing to speak his mind, "We are the king's most trusted advisors, we try to foresee the future and a future with him is not a bright one if we intend to progress" insisted Eamon, his eyes iced with his determination, the man laughed audibly.

"Please Eamon, you act as if we were sages, true it is we are advisors, but we are not divinators, how are we to know if the fate of our country will again lie in the hands of our hero? If we leave him to his luck outside this country then we will be tearing apart what he so strongly fought to protect"

Eamon made a sign to protest but was cut off by Edgar's rising "You four have strong points, but Eamon and Broderick still fail to tell us why it is so critical that we dispose of him" his voice strong with discipline

"Then if I may" said the man directly in front of Edgar as he stood up, his presence quickly being noticed, his black hair giving his yellow eyes a dangerous look "I will explain why we must banish him" he looked around, making sure every pair of eyes was giving him their attention.

"It is time that has taught us that in order to become stronger and more prosperous we need to move forward, and this so-called "Hero Of Time" is nothing more than a phase, there are no more threats, there is no more danger, the dark lord has been sealed and he will not return, so why have him be here? The people of Hyrule will always believe that there is something to fear if he stays, however, if he leaves then we will have sent a message of progress, that we are no longer the target of danger and that we are moving towards a bright future" he concluded, giving a minute to ponder on his statements before sitting back down.

"Heimrich, we cannot ban him just because he is a warning sign to some of the people, we owe him too much to discard him off Hyrule like that" said Edgar, though he was already hearing the murmurs of consideration of his associates.

"I suppose this is now on the hands of a vote, Whoever wants Link to stay in Hyrule and live the life he chooses, please place your right hand forward" Edgar counted "It is decided then…" He said in a tone of defeat and disagreement "Link will be banned from Hyrule".

* * *

It had been a fairly rainy day that morning, Lake Hylia looked different when it rained, the drops seemed to slow in time, as if to let the watcher enjoy the moment and the sounds before forming part of a much larger mass of liquid, it even seemed relaxing but only to those who truly knew how to admire what fleeting life the water drops had.

He enjoyed the rain, it was one of the few things that brought him peace and he didn't mind getting wet, the cool feeling of the drops that fell to his hair, face and clothes felt soothing, and his horse didn't seem to mind either, she too enjoyed the weather, to his misfortune, this was not going to be a day to enjoy.

He sat on the edge of the lake, letting his boots touch the water as it moved, he thought of living near the lake and enjoying days like these for much longer, but he knew far too well that it would never feel like home, he always traveled far away to help people in need and he couldn't refuse to his destiny.

Though The Lost Woods proved to be as close to a home as he could possibly get and he was rather thankful for that; He was brought out of his relaxing state by the faint sounds of footsteps on the mud, his horse already feeling uneven and tense, it was never a good sign for him to hear so many footsteps.

Guards had surrounded the entrance to the Lake, as well as himself, he slightly turned his head to count how many surrounded him, they were royal guards, he wasn't about to fight the royal army and so the only movement he made was to be at their own eye-level, he was greeted by the tip of ten swords belonging to the guards surrounding him and a messenger carrying a letter from the King

"You have been asked to attend a hearing with the royal council today, please accompany us to the castle" with that the messenger climbed onto his horse and motioned Link to follow, Link didn't resist, he climbed onto Epona and followed suit, surrounded by the guards, if this is how he was greeted to assist a meeting, he could only imagine what he was being summoned for.

They arrived to the Town Market at noon, the rain still pouring down on the land, unwilling to let any sun shine through, they passed through, causing the townspeople to look at the arrival, they crossed the town and crossed the gates to the castle, making Link get off his horse and follow the path of corridors that led to the council room, in there waited for him twelve men, all in matching dark blue robes carrying the triforce logo and all seated in a large rectangular oak table, most of them staring at him with merciless eyes and those few who didn't were secretly apologizing for this mutiny.

"Sit down Link" said the sixth man to Link's right "We have a matter to discuss with you…"

* * *

**Author's notes:** First chappie out! And it took me a while to do it too, I didn't know it was this hard to get a good title to go with the story... Chapter titles are so much easier to find...

Thanks again to Lali for helping and I hope she continues to help me with this fanfiction

Later in the story I will be giving you the location of the drawings I've made for this fanfiction, in case anyone's interested : )

I also hope to update weekly.

Thank you.

-Gravity


	2. The Take Over, The Break's Over

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, this is what the next game would look like : )

Chapter 2! And hopefully is as long as I believe it is

By the way, the titles of these chapters are music titles, the first one was from Greenday, and today is Fall Out Boy

Oh, and the L's are there because it looks really cramped if I don't place some kind of letter or symbol there and cramped makes me uncomfortable.

Enjoy

* * *

The Take Over, The Break's Over

The words continued to hit Link worse than all the injuries he grew to avoid in his journeys, no, this was worse than anything he endured and most of these men seem to take this so lightly, as if he deserved all of this, he shook his head "Banished? Why am I being banished?"

"We already explained boy" said the sixth man with jet black hair and piercing yellow eyes that brought discomfort to Link "As grateful as we are of your heroics here in Hyrule we are afraid that your stay here will only cause tension among the townspeople and that only delays progress from reaching our time, if you love your country then you will have decency and leave"

Link frowned, this man struck him wrong with every word that came out of his mouth "That makes little sense, peace has been restored, there is no danger anymore, the people of Hyrule see me as the blacksmith that I became" he backfired, hoping that they reconsider their decision.

"I'm sorry Link, but we cannot risk this, if you were the hero you claimed to be then you'd leave without a word" the man continued "I never claimed to be a hero, not even when they gave me the title" said Link, determination in his voice, the man was about to say one more thing but was stopped by another man with blond hair that rose to his feet, his brown eyes staring at the cold yellow ones

"This is ridiculous Heimrich, we cannot continue with this!" he looked at Link and then back at the man, "He isn't a boy, he can make decisions on his own-"

"That is enough Abelard, we came to a conclusion, Link, the king has authorized us to banish you from this country, you were brought here merely to understand why, you are to gather your things and leave before nightfall, if not, you will be punished" finished the coldhearted man and before Link could retaliate, he was taken by the arms by two guards who forced him out the doors, and as he looked at the man that condemned him, he caught a glimpse of the man that stood up for him, he had a pained expression in his face _"We have been damned…" _Abelard concluded.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda sat at the edge of the window in the dining room, unable to eat a bite; she wasn't sure why but today her stomach refused the food offered to her, she figured maybe the weather had something to do with it but a deeper feeling told her otherwise, she wished the weather would stop looking so dark.

Zelda kept looking down at the gate with uninterested eyes, but her interest flashed back when she saw something green being tossed into the mud outside the castle gates, she looked up closely and saw the green figure forcing itself up from the mud, Zelda's face went from curious to horrified "That's…" she quickly got up from the window bench and ran down the stairs and through the halls that led to the gate, but was stopped on her tracks by the guards at the last corridor "We're sorry princess, we have specific orders to keep you inside the castle" Zelda stared at them in disbelief "What? Who ordered this?"

"Councilman Heimrich" said the guard to her right, Zelda frowned, ever since her father fell ill he has taken over for her father, to her displeasure she had to let this man do as he pleased because her father had left him in charge, still believing that she was unfit to take over without a husband.

Zelda's frown deepened and turned to the nearest window to catch a glimpse of her friend leaving the castle grounds, there was something wrong and she wanted to know what.

Zelda made her way to the council room to demand a reason as to why her friend and savior was covered in mud "Ah, princess Zelda, greetings" said Heimrich as he rose from his chair "I demand to know what is going on" she said bluntly, causing Heimrich to raise a brow "Whatever do you mean princess?" Zelda crossed her arms "I want to know why the Hero of Time has been thrown out of the castle and into a puddle of mud"

Heimrich's mouth twisted into what seemed like a smile "Ah, the boy… He finally understood that he is an obstacle for Hyrule's progress, so he has agreed to leave" Zelda stared at him in shock "What!? What lies have you been feeding these men?" she growled, though Heimrich didn't seem fazed by her stares "Princess, with all due respect, I don't believe you know what's best for Hyrule yet, so if you will, let the fate of your kingdom to us" he bowed before exiting the room, not letting her say another word. Zelda's blood boiled at this man's insolence, turning to her heel she walked to her room, if they weren't going to let princess Zelda out, then she'll just have to stop being Zelda.

"Zelda?" she turned to the familiar voice by her door "What are you doing?" Zelda loosened the grip on the folded sheets in her drawer and turned to Impa "I need to leave the castle" Impa frowned "What's wrong?"

"They're trying to banish Link from Hyrule under false accusations of ruining Hyrule's future" she said, still rummaging through the sheets "I just saw Link getting thrown out of the castle, And Heimrich is involved" she continued, rummaging faster "Where is it?" she asked, more to herself than to Impa "I can't find my Sheikah outfit" she said, turning to look at the woman, Impa looked down "I thought it was suspicious when maids came to clean your room this morning by the orders of that man" she said.

"But how did he know about my Sheikah outfit?" asked Zelda, her thin eyebrows furrowed "That man knows too much to be a simple advisor… He is planning something, I need to warn Link" she finished and tried to look for clothing that resembled her outfit, realizing that she had none she tossed all her garments aside as she sat on the bed with a sigh, Impa walked to the fireplace by her left and grabbed a piece of coal "It seems he did a good work ridding of your Sheikah outfit, so we'll have to recur to more drastic measures then"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link steered Epona to the direction of Gerudo Fortress, he wasn't about to easily obey the orders of someone that steered his very insides the wrong way, he suspected the man wanted him out of Hyrule for far more than the fake promise of a bright future, he had seen those yellow eyes before, so he had to make sure…

He was welcomed by the Gerudos as they recognized his horse and green clothes, he asked to meet with Nabooru as soon as possible and was told she resided in the Spirit Temple at the moment, he wasn't sure he had enough time to go look for her, but nevertheless climbed off Epona and started his slow journey to the desert and after what seemed like days he finally managed to arrive at the temple, he wasted no time as he ran inside in search of the sage, to his luck he found her at the very entrance of it "Hey" she greeted "Long time no see"

"I wish this was a better time for a visit" he said "I need to ask a question" Nabooru raised a brow "Ask away" she said as he motioned him to come inside "The desert winds get rough at night" she commented, Link looked at the setting sun, his time to leave was up, fortunately he didn't have anything valuable at home in case they decided to destroy it, he followed Nabooru inside the temple.

"I need to know if a boy has been born in your race" she looked at him "Link, you know the only male as of yet is still Ganondorf" she turned "Is everything ok?" Link ignored her question "And Ganondorf is still imprisoned, right?" Nabooru raised a brow "Well of course he is, if he wasn't you'd know by now, Link what's going on?" Link looked down "I've been banned from Hyrule"

"… What?" Link nodded, "And the man that did has yellow eyes, and there's only one man that those eyes remind me of" he said in a serious tone, Nabooru crossed her arms "Maybe it's just you Link, we haven't had any news of Ganondorf for a time" she said and frowned "Now tell me what's this nonsense of you being banned"

"Apparently I'm a threat to Hyrule's future" he sat down by the stairs "Most of the council people seemed to think so, though there was one who stood up for me, he even called the man by his name, Heimrich I think…" Nabooru seemed to think for a second "Sorry, it doesn't ring a bell" she said, Link looked down "I've been instructed to leave by nightfall" he said and looked at the entrance.

Nabooru stared at him "You're going nowhere, this nonsense about you ruining the future is pathetic, tell me where this guy is so I can give him a taste of my blade" she said, Link shook his head "I have to leave, I have to find out where he came from, maybe that'll give me a chance to face him when I get back" Nabooru smiled "Ah, so you're not really leaving, you're just searching for his weak points" Link smiled "Exactly"

LLL

* * *

LLL

"We searched the premises just like you ordered sir, he is nowhere to be found" Heimrich frowned "Did you check the desert?" the guard looked down and stuttered "W-We tried… But the 3 soldiers that we sent never returned…" Heimrich's frown deepened "That boy is still out there… He won't just drop dead in the desert… Search again and don't come back until you've secured the entire land!" he growled, the guard flinched and nodded "Y-Yes sir!" he said as he got to his feet and rushed out the door, Heimrich ran a hand through his head "So useless…" he said as he walked about the throne room, he sat down on the throne and looked around "Maid" he called, a maid quickly appeared "Yes, sir?"

"Go see if the princess is behaving" he commanded, the maid nodded and ran to the princess's chambers, as she turned to the last corridor she was suddenly pulled by an arm and swung against a woman's chest, her arm bound between her back and the woman's stomach, she wanted to scream but felt the cold tip of a knife in her neck "You will go back and tell Heimrich that the princess is in her chambers fast asleep, and you will return to your chambers without another word, understand?" the tip came closer in contact with the maid's neck, she slowly nodded and the woman let go, the maid quickly ran back to the throne room without looking back _"Goddesses protect Zelda…"_ said Impa as she came from the shadows, placing her knife back in her waist.

The guard quickly moved out of castle town and into the fields, "You four, go to Kakariko Village, you go to Lon Lon Ranch, you make sure Lake Hylia is secured, you go to Gerudo Valley, and you, follow me to the Lost Woods" he ordered, the men nodded and started running towards their destination, all obeying the orders. All but one.

Taking the helmet off Zelda looked around, noticing the coast was clear she removed the rest of the armor off, revealing her darkened and slightly different Sheikah outfit "_Thank the Goddesses Impa was able to give me another one"_ she thought, releasing her coal-darkened hair in front of her face to give her a more boy-ish look, blending into the shadows she figured she'd go look for a sign of Link in Lon Lon Ranch, she just hoped that Link hadn't already taken off.

LLL

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thank you for the reviews I got! Even though if they're only a couple of them, to be reviewed makes me happy :3

**Jane O'Callaghan: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you like the rest just as much, if not more

**omegarulesall: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for looking out for my grammar, I tried my best making it error-free :)

Watch out for next tuesday!


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have tried to make Link's shirt not look like a skirt in OOT and MM…

Thanks to those who review! I appreciate the help!

Just so any confusion is cleared, in this chapter you will find that I refer to Sheik as a he, since that's what Zelda was pretending to be.

Complicated is a song by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Complicated

Termina shone under the light of a new day, its people bustling and waking happily along with the city, men working on buildings for the usual celebrations along the year, the mailman awake for his morning delivery, even the barking dog seemed happier than usual but to the East of Clocktown the performers seemed to be having a quarrel due to the newcomer, the owner of the Stock Pot Inn, Anju, had come out after hearing screams from outside her inn, she walked towards crowd forming around a person.

"What's the problem?" she asked one of the Rosa sisters, the one on the left frowned and glared at the direction of the commotion.

"The newcomer's hugging all the spotlight! Just look at him!" cried the twin, Anju looked at the person: its dark red and black hat overtaking most of its face and making it's left eye impossible to see, the jingling boots that danced as if they could float in mid-air, the dress-like shirt that matched the colors and patterns of the hat, the uncountable earrings that graced its left ear, the lock of blond hair that hung from below the hat, the gloves that seemed too big for its hands and of course, the devilish smile that graced the grey skin on its face and arms.

Apparently it was stealing the act by juggling glasses of water without spilling a single drop; Anju looked at the two pairs of twin performers that glared at the new sensation "The newcomer is quite talented, you shouldn't be so hard on… Him" she paused, not even sure what gender the poor creature was.

"He was found outside the skirts of Ikana Canyon… You should make him feel like home, try to share, um, performing tips" she smiled, the performers looked at the juggling expert with envy "We don't guarantee a very warm welcome" said the other Rosa twin.

Anju sighted "Please, just don't fight, ok?" they all nodded and returned to their tricks, trying to outstage the newcomer.

Link had arrived after five days of travel by horse, memories rushing in of the day the moon threatened to fall, he smiled, the sky looked better without the moon to darken it, he stepped foot on the stairs to Clocktown, but not before taking a look around, he wished he had time to visit the extremities of Termina, just to see how they had been doing all these years. He made his way to the Mayor's office, hoping to ask of any incidents with a certain yellow-eyed advisor.

"Yellow eyes?" Madam Aroma shook her head "I'm sorry, I haven't heard of a council man with yellow eyes, as a matter of fact" she looked around "I don't think I have seen anyone with yellow eyes aside from that masked creature"

Link looked down, "Well, if you find anything, please let me know" Madam Aroma smiled.

"Sure darling, is that what brought you here after all these years?"

Link nodded "I'm sorry I just came to ask questions…" he scratched the back of his neck "I should have come earlier"

"Oh nonsense boy" she waved her hand "You come whenever you feel like, after all, we can't be mad at the boy that saved my town" she smiled which made Link have a smile of his own.

"Thank you" Madame Aroma nodded "And don't worry, if anything comes up, you'll be the first to know" he nodded in agreement and waved goodbye as he exited the room.

"Yellow eyes you say? That sounds interesting…" Hand in the hilt of his sword he quickly looked up to the bearer of the voice, finding the creature sitting on top of a pole, the creature cocked its head to the right "I don't want to die" it said in a fake tone of hurt.

Link didn't remove his hand from his position "Who are you?" the creature's smile widened.

"Just a common street performer" it stated before jumping down the pole to be in front of Link, it's black and red colors somewhat shining in the light "So you're looking for information on a man with yellow eyes?"

Link's hand relaxed a little as he stood up straight "You heard our conversation?"

"I like to spy, it's what I do" it moved, making the bells on its feet jingle "I heard of a man with yellow eyes" it started to move around, making the bells jingle more "But I won't tell you a thing"

Link stared at the creature "Why not?"

"Well what fun would it be if I just told you? Besides you're not my friend, and I tell everything to my friends" it turned around, it's mocking smile trying to bother Link.

"Please, I need the information" Link begged, the creature shook its head.

"You're not my friend…" it then lifted its hat a little to show its red eyes "I guess we'll just have to be, won't we?"

LLL

* * *

LLL

"You sure you haven't seen him?" asked Zelda to Saria as they sat below the broken stairs of the Forest Temple.

Saria shook her head "I haven't seen him in a while actually… You think something might have happened to him?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she looked down "I'm afraid so…"

Saria covered her mouth with her hands to suppress a gasp "What's wrong? Please tell me Zelda"

Zelda looked further down, finding the forest ground overwhelmingly fascinating "He has been banned from Hyrule by order of the royal council" she frowned "Or should I say, by the commands of a tyrant"

Saria looked at her in shock "Banned? Wouldn't your father be against this?"

"My father has fallen ill, and believing I am too young and inadequate to rule in his absence, he gave the position over to a councilman who had shortly arrived after his illness, he has taken over all royal matters and dared to lock me in the castle, and for some reason he also knew about the Sheikah outfit"

Saria looked at her "He knew?"

"Yes, and he took it out of my drawer too, I need to find Link to tell him of what's going on" said Zelda.

"Maybe he's already planning a way to get to the bottom of this" said Saria with hope in her eyes.

Zelda looked at her "I hope so… I will keep looking for him, thank you Saria"

Saria smiled and nodded "Anytime, please tell him to be careful for me when you find him"

Zelda stood up and fixed the bandages in her head "I will" she said, imitating a male voice "Goodbye" she said as she jumped into the treetops, disappearing out of sight.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link sat on the wall facing the way to Great Bay, he watched as the creature rocked back and forth on a nearby rock "RK" Link was taken aback by the sudden statement "My name, friends should know each other's names" it stated.

Link blinked, an unsure hand on the back of his head "Oh, I'm-"

"Link, yes? That's what the lady called you" it interrupted, Link looked at it for a moment and then slowly nodded, the creature smiled, "Hello" it said in a sing-song voice.

"Um… Hello" Link answered, RK took a few steps towards him.

"Where do you come from? The lady said you haven't been here for years"

Link blinked "Uh… I come from Hyrule" he paused waiting anticipating the creature's interruption, when it never came, Link scratches the back of his neck, "Where do you come from?" the agile performer's smile widened.

"I fell from a tree"

Link looked at it "What?"

The performer laughed "I fell off of the highest branch of the tallest tree on the highest mountain" Link stared at it, he wasn't sure if he should believe whatever this performer was saying "I'm not an animal, if that's what you're wondering, I'm not a fruit either, actually I'm similar to you"

Link blinked "You're an elf?"

"Of course not! I'm a girl elf" she cleared, Link looked perplexed "Now, what do you say you go check The Zora domain over at the Great Bay? They might help with what you're looking for.." said RK as she jumped back into Clocktown and out of Link's line of view.

He stood up and cleaned his pants before turning to face Great Bay "I have nothing to lose I guess…" he said as he made his way to Great Bay, feeling an uncomfortable stare coming from somewhere around the premises.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"WHERE IS SHE!?" a voice echoed as the guards and maids flinched and shook in sheer fear at the man before them, unable to speak the servants remained kneeled before the source of such lung power, waiting for someone bold enough to answer them, fierce golden eyes turned to them "ANSWER ME!"

They lowered their heads more "W-We don't know sir… We haven't seen her in-"

"SILENCE!" Heimrich growled "I do not want excuses, find her and bring me that woman IMMEDIATELY!" he turned to the throne and glared at it as the servants did as he demanded "That damn Sheikah will pay…"

Sheik held his breath as much as he could, squinting his eyes to see through the water, as soon as a guard turned towards his direction he dove deeper, secretly thankful the outfit matched the dark depths of the lake, the guard kept staring at the very spot he was in, Sheik suppressed a choke, if any oxygen got out of his mouth he'd be done for, but if he stayed under water any longer he'd drown.

The guard kept staring and made a move to approach the water, Sheik stared in horror as he tried to dive into the water when he suddenly was greeted by a hit to the face, Sheik looked up, an octorok had shot a deku nut at the guard, making him back away from the water, he heard a mumble that resembled a complaint and then saw a higher in rank motion to him, the guard looked one last time at the water and then walked away.

Sheik wasted no time as he swam to the isle in the middle of the lake and coughed water as he clung to the land, finally breathing after what seemed an eternity, he looked past his shoulder to make sure he was absolutely alone and was greeted by the sight of just a few tektites on the ground where the guards once stood, he swung his body up from the ground and sat on the edge of the isle, relieved that he hadn't been caught yet, after a few minutes he stood up and quickly made his way to the house resting on the hill above the lake to ask the inhabitant of any sings of the hero.

"He spends his afternoons here, even if it is for a few minutes… Oh and he never misses a rainy day, he seems to like to come here in those days the most" the aged man recalled, scratching his chin as he did so.

Sheik looked around "Did he happen to come a few days ago?"

The man looked to the ceiling "Hmmm… He hasn't been here since he was escorted back to the castle by the royal guards…" he mused.

Sheik's expression changed into that of concern "By any chance did he mention where he would go should he leave Hyrule?" the man looked at him "Now why would he leave? He looks happy here"

Sheik shook his head "Thank you…" he said and walked away to leave.

"Though he never mentioned leaving, he knows a few places outside of Hyrule… He should have a map, so I suggest you go find someone who can draw one" said the old man as Sheik opened the door, he turned around to look at him.

"Thank you" he said as he walked out, a smile hidden beneath the bandages.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link looked at the water, the last time he was here he had to save the entire Zora race from a weather-related wrath that held the Great Bay temple situated far beyond his line of sight, he also remembered what he used to travel on water. Link looked at his hands, in that time it felt as if he were stealing someone else's skin and the deep pain that rushed through his veins as he took the form of the mask's race, he could almost remember the feeling of his skin being pried open by a second one that emerged to become his own, he shivered slightly, he didn't want to go through that again.

The pain that shot through the insides of his veins felt too familiar as he felt a sudden light weight fall on his shoulders and his skin shed into a scaly blue one. A soon as the pain subsided enough to let him open his eyes he looked up to the source of the weigh and found himself facing a red eye and a devious smile.

"I though you'd might want it" said RK, twisting her head to the side, Link looked down and noticed the familiar scaly skin of the Zora, along with the slight tingle in his veins.

"I thought I had gotten rid of this mask…"

RK's smile widened "You'll never get through the water in that useless elf skin, so I made you a little favor and got this present for you"

Link looked up at RK and frowned "How did you get this?"

RK rested an elbow in his head as she placed her head in her hand "It's merely a present from a friend to another, now, weren't you looking for someone?" she tapped his head as to make him remember.

Link shook his head and frowned "Who are you…"

RK hissed a laugh "I'm your friend" she said as she jumped from his shoulders and disappeared into the palm trees behind him, Link looked back, he'd have to find who she was some other time, he then jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could to the Zora Grove, hoping that RK had as good a lead as she claimed.

LLL

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Having slight trouble with continuing this story (Don't worry, I have backup chapters) hopefully I'll have solved this little problem when I publish the chapter

**Eternal Nocturne: ** Thanks for that tip! I didn't know I had to do that, I hope I got it right


	4. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have tried to make Link's shirt not look like a skirt in OOT and MM…

Sorry for the incredibly late post, I got sick and then my laptop followed…

I think I found a way to solve my little chapter problem, you'll see when I post it

Oh, if you want a better look at little RK, you can go here : www(dot)erudes(dot)deviantart(dot)com or look for erudes at deviantart in google, there's a pic of her there.

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is a song by Fall Out Boy

* * *

LLL

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

"I must admit… That was a very good strategy to dress her up as a soldier so she could sneak out… But won't she be sad when she finds that her little maid has been viciously murdered?" he mused as he stared at Impa, after Heimrich found out that she helped Zelda escape she was captured and brought to Heimrich immediately, she kept silent, seeming unfazed by his statement, he growled "I should kill you for merely existing" he then suddenly smiled the most wicked smile an inhuman face could muster "I have better plans for you…" the gleam in his eyes caused a shiver up Impa's spine, this scenario seemed a little too familiar, "Guards, keep her locked in the dungeon, I have better plans for this bait" he finished as the guards carried her away, Heimrich sat on the throne, the coldest echo of his laughter filling the halls of the castle walls.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"Link? Oh he hasn't come in years" said Ruto rather disappointed and mad "He said he'd be my fiancé and he hasn't even notified me that he is still alive" she complained, Sheik looked away, refusing to let the aquatic princess see him rolling his eyes "If you see him make sure to bring him back! He has a marriage to assist and we cannot do it without the groom!" she ordered, Sheik merely nodded once before jumping back to the water and down the tunnel that connected the Zoras with Lake Hylia.

Thanks to the water rapids he emerged seconds later on Lake Hylia and climbing to dry land he started to scratch all the places he had already looked "The only place left is Gerudo Fortress…" he said as he mentally scratched the other places on the map, he walked to the large river that passed just behind the house in the lake, and figuring it was a safer and quicker way to Gerudo Fortress he stared his way up the rocks, trying hard not to fall on the way up.

He reached the top of the Mountain at sunset, grateful that night was approaching soon and being detected by the guards was going to become impossible, he walked through the bridge and into the Gerudo's Fortress, hoping to at least find a clue as to where Link was. After asking permission to enter the desert and forcing his way through the desert he made it to the Temple, wishing to the Goddesses that Nabooru would at least know where Link ran off to.

"Ah, Link, yes he was here" said Nabooru, earning a glint of hope from Sheik's eyes, Nabooru raised a brow "Why are you looking so furiously for him?" This statement caused Sheik to raise a brow

"How did you know?"

"I saw the glint in your eyes when I said he was here" she smirked, Sheik looked down, a slight blush being hidden behind his mask.

"I need to tell him about the trouble inside the castle walls" Nabooru seemed to ponder this for a minute before her eyes widened.

"Oh about the councilman? He already knows, or more like suspects" she said, Sheik looked at her "He does?"

"Yes, he said he was going to go see what he could find on him… He also said something about this guy seemed to strike a nerve in him" Sheik looked at her intently as she spoke, being particularly interested in the last statement.

"Strike a nerve?" Sheik mused.

"He just wants to make sure this man is not a higher threat than he seems to be"

Sheik nodded, "Any idea where he went?"

Nabooru shook her head "I'm not sure but I think I heard him say he was going back to the Lost Woods to start his search"

Sheik raised a brow "The Lost woods?"

"That's all I can tell you princess, you're on your own now" she said as she turned to walk deeper into the Temple "I hope that by the time you find him he would have already come back with his gatherings, if he feels there's something wrong in the castle, then we have reason to worry" she said without turning, walking until she was out of sight. Sheik took a moment to take in all of the information along with Nabooru's last words, he also hoped he could find Link in time to stop all this.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Japas leaned on the table in the center of his room, ever since Mikau had died and his other self had gone away he was left with no one to test his new ideas with, and as much as he liked the other members of the group, it wasn't the same with them as it was with Mikau, he sighted, he really hoped that at least one of the Mikaus would come for a jamming session.

He then started hearing noises outside his door, at first he decided to ignore the noises, thinking that the fans had huddled up at their doors to try and get in, but then he heard someone scream Mikau's name, he stood up and left the bass in its base and walked to the door, looking through the hole he tried to see if Mikau really was there but seeing as the Zora in question was being too surrounded to see he opened the door and stepped outside, to his surprise there stood the other self of his friend being rammed with questions.

Japas lifted a hand to his head to move the scales that resembled hair on his eyes away and then placed the hand on his waist "Hey" he greeted, at the sound of his voice the several people surrounding the Zora made way as they looked at him "Been a while" he continued, Mikau nodded, Japas turned and walked back to his room, knowing that Mikau was sure to follow.

Mikau walked into the room and closed the door behind him, letting the guards handle the fans outside "Thanks" said Mikau as he followed him to the table

"So what brings you here?" asked Japas as he leaned back on the desk and grabbed his bass and started playing the tunes of their last song.

"I'm in search for information about someone" said Mikau.

"Is that so?" said Japas, apparently too concentrated on his bass to look up at Mikau.

"I wish this could be just a visit, but there's something wrong in Hyrule and I have to find out what" Japas didn't show any signs of movement towards Mikau's statement, apparently more interested in his bass.

"Want a jam session?"

Mikau was taken aback by the question "Sorry, no, I came to ask about someone"

"Yeah I heard you" said Japas, finally moving his head up to face him "I've heard of some things" he said, still playing music on his bass "But I haven't been able to have a good jam session lately"

"So you want a jam session in exchange for information?" Mikau asked.

Japas smiled "Deal" he said and stood up, Motioning Mikau to move in front of him, Mikau obliged and pulled out his guitar, fingers ready to strike at Japas's command, Japas started his slow rhythm trying to incite Mikau into catching his tune, Mikau nodded and started moving his fingers on the strings, matching tunes with Japas as he continued. The tunes started to take form and sooner than he expected, Japas had come up with a new song thanks to Mikau's help, he stopped and started writing his new discovery onto his notebook, Mikau on the other side kept playing, consumed in his guitar and unaware that Japas had stopped to write down his music, Japas realized what Mikau was doing and stopped his writing, smirking as he placed a hand in his waist, watching the Mikau he knew taking over this one's thoughts and actions, not wanting to interrupt this reminder of his past he grabbed his bass and followed his lead, already hearing the murmurs of the fans outside his door, he smiled.

"That was cool" said Japas as he put his bass down, breaking Mikau's concentration, he blinked and looked at Japas, as if unaware of where he was "Mikau used to give me that same stare" he said as he finished writing.

Mikau smiled "I guess he missed playing"

"Alright, a deal's a deal, listen up" said Japas as he leaned back on his table "Not that this has anything to do with Termina, but in one of our tours I heard that there was a disturbance in the temples of a far away place or something, and that it started spreading from there, I don't know the name of the place but I heard it looked somewhat like your place" he finished

"Have you heard of a man with yellow eyes?" Mikau asked, clearly interested in this new piece of information.

Japas looked to the ceiling in thought "Hmmm… No, not really, only that a bunch of people were fleeing and stuff and I dunno, maybe some of them are here, I don't think they might have come this far though, it took us some time getting to the place of information…" he said, brushing the strands off his face, "Anyways, you should go around here for a while, see what you can fish up" he concluded.

Mikau nodded and turned to the door "Thanks I'll keep searching"

Japas smiled "Thanks"

Mikau stopped and turned before opening the door and looked at him "It was nice seeing you again… Mikau" the name sounding as if he hadn't seen him in more time than he actually had, at this Mikau smiled

"It was nice seeing you too" he said as he walked out the door, leaving Japas to continue his solo.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Sorry again for the delay, it wasn't in my plans to take this long, but at least it didn't take longer, thank you to those who reviewed, you help me a lot.

**Link's Ocarina Babe****: **Thank you! I like her too!


	5. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have made Link have more than one expression in OOT and MM

Kinda bored since my chapter-checker is not here… Still, I have backup if boredom gets the best of me

Go to erudes(dot) deviantart(dot)com for a little Link fun

This song is from Garbage.

* * *

The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

LLL

Heimrich passed about the dark corridors of his new home, with the King balancing in the string of life and death and his potential threats either gone or being hunted down it was high time he started placing his plan into motion, he bellowed for a guard and made him issue a town meeting at morning, which would give him time enough to dispose of those threats he had captured, he walked through the halls of the castle, the moonlight night making the walls emit a chilling air around the rooms, he walked through the chambers, ignoring the cries of the prisoners he made sure were condemned to these walls, he walked to a more secluded room, looking through the small window at the Sheikah tied on the wall right in front of the window, he snickered "How the great have fallen… Not that I've come here to tell you how much I've taken over, but just to let you know I'll let you live long enough to see…" he said and turned to walk back to the throne room he mistakes for his own, hearing no complaints from the Sheikah.

She stood very still, making sure she wasn't being watched, after her assumptions were correct she moved her arms, easily sliding her wrists from the holds on the walls, "He should know his enemies" she told herself as she continued to look for any critical cracks on the wall that could help her break free from her prison.

"Is anyone there?" she turned to the wall to her right and concentrating a little more she heard it again "It is Abelard, councilman for the king, is anyone there?" the voice seemed to come from a rat-size hole that broke the connection between the floor and the wall, she leaned down and spoke as soft as the voice that spoke to her.

"This is Impa, caretaker for princess Zelda"

"Thank the Goddesses" the tone of the voice from the other room seemed relieved.

"Why have you been brought here?" asked Impa, Abelard shook his head to the wall as if she could see him.

"I was against Heimrich's wishes to banish Link, and after Link left Hyrule and his takeover was complete, I was sent here to be executed" he said, Impa looked down feeling sorry for him "I don't have much time, I needed to tell someone about what his plans are, and I couldn't have come across a better person" he said, Impa leaned forward towards the hole, all her concentration on his next -and possibly last- words.

"Heimrich was not assigned to the council like the rest of us were, he came to Hyrule with not more than a note from a far away king, telling king Harkinian that he was cursed with an illness that wouldn't let him live much longer, and on his last wish to keep the bond between him and king Harkinian, he assigned his best councilman to go assist him as much as he could, and of course, king Harkinian obliged, seemingly moved by this… But as you must have assumed by now, king Harkinian's disease started only after Heimrich got here…"

Impa narrowed her eyes "Yes, I noticed this… But my efforts to warn the king were useless, his heart blinds him" she confessed.

Abelard nodded absentmindedly "My assumptions may be wrong, but of what I've gathered, Heimrich not only plans to take possession of the throne, but also-"

They heard the sound of footsteps and the slight rattling of chains, Abelard turned quickly to look at his cell door and turned "My time is up, please, you must beware of Heimrich's intentions, find as much as you can… Farewell, my dear friend" he said as the guards opened the door and forcibly dragged him outside.

Impa lowered her head in respect for the man soon to be executed "Your life will not have been sacrificed in vain…" she said as she bent on one knee and proceeded to tap the wall around the small hole, knowing that the hole had made it weak and punching hard with all her strength to what she presumed to be the weakest point, hoping that her repeated blows would break her free.

After a while of punching at the same spot the wall finally caved in, forming a bigger hole for her to cross through and relieved, Impa quickly ran through the hole and hid behind the pedestals holding the torch flames, she looked at her bleeding hand and looked quickly at Abelard's room, she frowned, she was going to make that man pay for murdering an innocent man. She heard the guard's footsteps and lowered her body "_Perfect"_ she thought _"I was in need of a disguise…"_

Sheik shook his head, his search around Hyrule had ended, he would have to go back to Kokiri Forest, and true, he could go search through Link's house and see if he kept a spare map of his adventures abroad but that place was probably burnt to the ground by the royal guards, and even if it weren't, it was very unlikely for Link to leave a map in his home, he figured the only things Link actually kept in his home were a bed, a table and possibly a candle.

Futile as it might be, it was the only place that could tell him of Link's whereabouts, seeing as Nabooru had told him that Link planned to go through the Lost Woods… Which pose a threat to Sheik; he hadn't the slightest idea of how to get into the Lost Woods, let alone through it. Suddenly and to his greater fortune, Sheik remembered very useful words from a wise man in Lake Hylia:

_Though he never mentioned leaving, he knows a few places outside of Hyrule… He should have a map, so I suggest you go find someone who can draw one. _Sheik smiled, he might not have a map where Link has been, but he knew the only people that could at least guide him out of Hyrule and directly into the Lost Woods. Sheik stood up from the stairs that led inside the Spirit Temple and started making his way through the desert, determined to find Link this time.

LLL

* * *

LLL

After a while of traveling all through Termina trying to find the fleeing people that Japas talked about, but his search was in vain, for no one but the people of Termina resided said place, he came to the tiring conclusion that he would have to search farther away from Hyrule. Link had already spent two more days searching all throughout Termina and was too tired to start his search elsewhere, so he walked to the Stock Pot Inn in hopes that Anju would have a spare room to give him, even if it was for a few hours.

He entered the Inn at the middle of the night, the door was still open so he expected Anju to be at the receiver, to his luck she was standing there writing on a book that he assumed were the arrival dates for tomorrow, hearing the door open she turned her head and greeted Link "Oh, hello Link, I wasn't expecting you around here" she smiled.

Link looked to the floor as he scratched the back of his neck "It's been a while…" he muttered, "I was wondering if you had a spare room around…" Anju looked down at her book and nodded, making Link's chin and enthusiasm rise up.

"I have people coming over tomorrow so you're in luck, every room until tomorrow morning is available" she said as she left her post and walked to him, motioning to follow him up the stairs, he followed her suit and arrived at the corridor "Choose any room you like, and if you need anything, my room is still the last to the right" she said as she smiled and walked back down.

Link walked to the door adjacent to Anju's room and closed the door, proceeding to take of the heavy amount of weaponry he had on him, he sat on the bed to the left and took off his boots and placed them aside, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about the best route to take to his next destination.

"I really like Japas" he jumped from his position and stared at the bed right next to his, the female juggler sitting on the bed with her left hand supporting her head, Link sighted, he wasn't really fond of these surprise visits from the so-called elf "Did you talk about me?" RK said with a musical tone, her smile never fading from her face.

"His information was useful… I should thank you" he answered, assuming that that's what she wanted to hear.

"That's what friends are for" she said in a rather serious tone, the smile suddenly taking a dark shade, Link shivered slightly, he felt very uncomfortable sitting there with someone he knew nothing about, and couldn't trust what little he knew, RK cocked her head slightly "So you don't trust me?" Link blinked, "You look at me with a distrustful face" RK cleared, Linked turned his attention elsewhere.

"I don't know anything about you… It's hard to trust someone that has strangely helped me lately without expecting anything in return" he stated, Rk straightened her head

"In exchange for my help you became my friend"

"And you trust my word?" said Link in slight disbelief.

"You're my friend, shouldn't I trust your word?" RK cocked her head again.

Link stared at her "Of course…" he said, not sure he believed this conversation was even taking place, how could she talk so freely to him? As if she had known him in years, this disturbed him slightly.

"Maybe you'd like to know more about me?"

Link widened his eyes a bit "You will tell me about you?"

"Sure will, but" she said, placing a finger in front of her face "You won't know anything about me now, I promise that you will find out eventually" she said, Link's hopes slightly went down, he hoped that when he find out, whatever he found out about her wasn't bad, or at least that when he found out, he wasn't too late to stop it.

"By the way… Since you're so unfriendly with that Zora mask, then you should take a boat instead" she said and jumped above him, landing in the window behind "Oh, and… Beware of pirates" she said as she jumped out of the window, leaving Link to his thoughts.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Hmm… not really much to say, approaching that chapter where I'm hoping I got the character right, Thanks to all who read my story! Lali went away on vacation, so bare with me if the next few chapters are not as organized as these, thank you in advance!


	6. Get A Clue

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have given Link the ability to fly

Going through some stuff, still no chapter-checker around

Go to erudes(dot) deviantart(dot)com for a little Link fun

LLL

* * *

LLL

Get A Clue

Sheik cautiously entered the Kokiri Forest, a feeling of uneasiness crawling up his spine, as he saw no sign of danger he sighted, his nerves were starting to betray him now, he walked to Saria's house in hopes that she had ended her trip to the Forest Temple and had come back to rest, he entered the house but found no one and as he came out he realized that the forest was dead quiet, there were no sounds of children anywhere, he frowned _"So my senses were correct…" _he thought as he looked around for any signs of an enemy, he then heard a scream coming from the Great Deku Tree's meadow and ran towards it, only to find royal guards coming from the shadows, their spears ready to strike, Sheik easily dodged both attacks and delivered several blows to their heads, needing them only to faint. He kept cautiously moving forward but as he reached the Great Deku Tree he encountered yet more guards waiting for him, he moved swiftly, proceeding to dodge the spears and knock them unconscious, but as he fought these guards, there came more after him, and for every guard he knocked down, two came to take their place.

"_I can't fend them off for much longer, I'll have to escape"_ he thought as he readied a deku nut in his hand but as he was about to throw it to the floor he felt a strong grip preventing him from his task, he turned to see yellow eyes staring coldly back at him "Clever" Heimrich stated "But not clever enough" Sheik felt a sudden pain in his head as his world blacked out.

King Harkinian could hear the large wooden doors creak as they moved, letting someone in, he opened his eyes, expecting to see a maid or his councilman bearing news, instead he only saw a shadow and the door slowly close by itself, he became slightly tense and tried to move his body from the bed, but was stopped of any movement by a hand on his shoulder "My king…" he relaxed at the voice of the Sheikah, he took a slow breath, his illness clogging his airways and preventing him from talking normally.

"I-Impa…" he started, but was interrupted by said Sheikah.

"My king, there is something you need to know…" she started and looked around, making sure there weren't any unwanted listeners to their conversation, noticing they were alone, she continued "Heimrich is not the man you believe him to be"

The king frowned and took another breath "I-I will not… Listen… To this again…" he said stubbornly.

"My king please, see past your good heart, if there was no trouble to fear then I wouldn't have the need to hide in the shadows" king Harkinian frowned, still unwilling to listen to Impa's words, but nevertheless he let her continue "A lot of events have happened since your majesty fell ill, our hero and blacksmith, Link has been banned from Hyrule and the princess has been held captive, all under orders of councilman Heimrich, and an execution took place as well… Councilman Abelard has been sentenced under false accusations and therefore executed… My king, you have to understand what is going on, councilman Heimrich is here for far more than the title of councilman, there is a much darker side to his intentions and if your majesty doesn't notice any of this soon, your life, as well as the life of all who stand in his way, will be in danger".

King Harkinian listened intently, he had more than one reason to trust Impa's words, and at the tone of her voice he could see that she was serious "What will happen to my daughter?" he asked, fear clear in his voice.

"If he doesn't need her, then he will dispose of her" king Harkinian frowned "Impa… I am far too ill to stop him alone, and I'm afraid my death will come before I can do anything to stop him… Do whatever it takes to keep Zelda safe"

"Of course your majesty…" said Impa as she fled through the window.

The door opening to reveal Heimrich, a smile on his face as he walked inside "My king, I bring joyous news…"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link looked at the shore on the outskirts of Termina and sighted, he had two choices, one: he could use the Zora mask and make his travels overseas faster, but in return for this he would have to face the painful fusion between his body and the Zora mask, and he had no knowledge as to how much danger lurked in the blue mass or how long he would last swimming without rest. He'd also like to bring Epona along and this option didn't seem to agree with that.

And second: he could make his trip by boat, but it would take him twice the time that it would if he swam, but on the plus side he would have a place to rest and he could bring Epona along. And of course there was the trouble of finding pirates along the way and that was something he didn't need.

He looked at the map again, hoping to find a third option, he noticed the small line of land that went around his original route and to the last destination his map had recorded, he frowned, it would be ridiculous to try and go through land, it would take far too long and that was time he didn't have, he shook his head and put away the map, and took out the mask, making it face the floor and looking inside, the feeling of his skin tearing making him shiver in discomfort, the placed it away with slight fear that it might jump from his hand and attack his face.

He looked up at the various ships swaying slightly with the shore waves, "I guess I really had one choice all along" he said to himself as he walked to the captain of the ship going to his next destination to arrange a place in his ship.

Link looked at the moving water as he relaxed on the deck of the ship, the captain was very generous the minute he knew who he was and offered him the finest ship he owned, he really didn't need such a ship so Link tried talking him out of giving him his best ship but the captain would have none of it, he sighted and smiled, he really didn't need a ship so big, but there was no convincing the captain.

He looked around the ocean, so far there was no sign of trouble, having relaxed a bit at this he decided to go see how Epona was doing, he walked down the stairs to the luggage cabins and walked to the small stable there "Hey girl" he greeted as he stroke her neck, she walked closer to the fence to greet him when he felt something crash against the ship, he almost stumbled but kept his ground as he ran towards the stairs to see what had hid the ship, as he emerged from the stairs he saw another ship just as big, he looked at the crew, his eyes narrowed "Pirates…"

"Hey you!" he turned to see a pirate lunging at him, sword drawn, he quickly drew his and started fighting, he found the pirate to be rather inexperienced and was able to easily shove him out of the way, leaving him unconscious on the floor, he faced a few more and easily defeated them, grabbing the crewmen they had taken hostage and placing them somewhere safe, Link was about to take on another one when he sensed someone lunging towards him, he turned and blocked the blade before it cut his neck, he jumped away and readied his sword but as he was about to give the pirate another blow he noticed something _"That's a… Girl!?"_ she noticed the look in his eyes and got mad.

"What!? Never seen a pirate before?" she said as she attacked Link fiercely, Link dodged, jumped and blocked, not sure how to handle this, the least thing he wanted to do is hurt her but she clearly wasn't backing off, so he turned his sword and grabbed it making the hilt face her and as she tried to attack him he lunged the hilt towards her head.

Making the painful connection he saw her hit the floor and stay still, he relaxed slightly now that he had knocked her out but he felt his own body lunge toward the ground as something hard broke against his head.

Link opened his eyes and squinted, the pain in his head coming back, he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his previous ship anymore, he tried to move but found himself bound to the wall behind him, he then heard the sound of the door closing and the pirate's familiar tanned figure holding what seemed like a towel filled with ice against her head, some blonde locks pressed between her temple and the towel, she glared deadly at Link, Link couldn't help but feel slightly bad that he had hit her so hard and looked away, he heard her coming closer and suddenly he was pulled up by the collar of his shirt, meeting her eye to eye, her glare intensified "Where is he…"

Link looked at her in confusion "Where is who?"

"Don't play with me!" she yelled and threw him back down "I want to know where's the man who sunk my ship" she said as she walked to the table in front of him and placed the ice down, Link tried to untie himself as she spoke.

"I don't know who you're talking about" he said as he fidgeted with his bounds.

The pirate glared "Don't lie to me!"

Link looked at her "I'm not lying to you, I don't know who it is you're talking about" she looked at him, her voice softening.

"You really don't know who I'm talking about?" she asked, Link shook his head making her sigh in defeat "So he really did get away" she said as she slumped down on a chair in front of Link.

He kept squirming slightly as he spoke "Who are you looking for?" the pirate looked at him somewhat annoyed.

"Not that it matters to you but I've been looking for a guy for a few months now, he sunk my ship and killed half my crew and I haven't been able to find him, I've been going from ship to ship trying to find anyone who has heard of him ever since" she confessed.

Link moved further to the wall "And what does he look like? Maybe I can help you" he said, fidgeting a little faster.

She nodded "He has dark hair and yellow eyes, and a superior pose" she said, Link stopped moving and stared at her, the pirate was slightly taken aback by his stare and straightened herself on the chair "Is something wrong?"

"… No, nothing's wrong" he said, slowly moving once more and finally ceasing his movement.

"Oh, I wanted to apologize… I was a little rough back there" she said.

Link looked at her "Just as long as no crew members are hurt it's alright" he said and smiled slightly, she smiled back.

"My name is Tetra, I'm captain of this ship, what's your name?"

"I'm Link" he answered her.

Her smile grew slightly "Here, let me get you out of there" she said as she stood from her chair and walked to him, Link smiled and stood up, his bounds falling straight to the floor.

"No need" he showed her his free wrists, she stared at him.

"How did you do that?" Link just smiled as his answer.

"I need a word with you about this man you've been trying to track down" he said in a slightly serious tone.

She nodded "I suppose I can share my knowledge with you" she said and invited him to sit down on a chair surrounding the table next to her "He came further from our islands, he had boarded my ship under false promises of joining my crew, I had seen no reason to reject him so I let him join, and before I realized it, he had turned my crew against each other and then sunk my ship to the bottom of the ocean…" Tetra glared as she recalled the events, Link listened intently as she finished "After I managed to get across waters again I've been trying to look for this man, but as you can see, I'm getting tired of searching and I haven't found anyone who has heard of him"

"I have heard of him" said Link, slightly lost in his own thoughts as he looked at the floor, Tetra suddenly stood up and grabbed him by his shirt, hope clear in her eyes.

"Really!? What do you know! Tell me!" she shook him slightly, Link grabbed her hands to stop her from further shaking him and nodded.

"He resides right now in the castle walls of my hometown, but you won't be able to get to him as easily, the place is very well guarded, and there are innocent people under his command, if you're going after him I suggest you take their lives into consideration"

She nodded eagerly "I will" she said and sat back down "But aren't you coming along? This man is dangerous, he plays with people's minds, you should come back and fight, you're not bad at all with a sword"

Link shook his head "I need to find the place where he came from, if I know more about him I can find a weakness and defeat him"

"Clever… But I have no time to waste looking for a weakness, can I believe you will return to your land?"

Link looked at her "Of course, as soon as I find what I'm looking for" he said.

She smiled "Good, I might need your help burying his body later on" she laughed slightly, Link smiled.

"Be careful" he said as he stood up, she looked at him "I'm a pirate, don't underestimate me"

"Alright" he said and walked to the door, opening it and walking outside, Tetra following right behind him.

"Since I interrupted your journey, I figure you'd like to travel on my ship instead" she motioned around for him to look at her ship.

"A generous offer, but I have something important on the other ship I'd like with me"

"Oh you mean the horse? I took care of that, she's downstairs" she said, motioning to the stairs below them, he looked at her and she laughed "I let the other ship go since no one knew about this man… My ship is faster anyways" she assured him, he looked forward to the pirate crew.

"I'm staying with you then" he said and made himself comfortable, Tetra smiled.

"Full speed ahead!"

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Hope I got it right since I didn't really played Wind Waker, I looked everywhere for information and this is what I managed to do.


	7. A Million Ways To Be Cruel

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have given Link psychic powers.

Lali came back! Chapters checked and still running!

Go to erudes(dot) deviantart(dot)com for a little Link fun

LLL

* * *

LLL

A Million Ways To Be Cruel

"My fellow people, we are at the baby steps of evolution, this is the time for change, for progress and prosperity" he paused, making sure all eyes were on him, hanging on his every word, he continued "For many years our king has sought only the best for our country as he still does, regardless of his illness, his latest decision, the freeing of the Hero of Time has been beneficial to both us and him, we finally have no need for a hero, and he can now live his dreams outside of our lands" he took in their reaction, confused and somewhat unbelieving, he was expecting this "I know what you are thinking, 'What if we fall into the dark ages once more?' but my fellow men and women, the time has come for us to forget our times of sorrow and fear, the Hero of Time is no more, and with him, he takes those years away from this country, and he promises never to return, for he knows if he does, the dark times will come with him" he concluded.

"But we don't understand, the boy is not a threat to any of us" said a man from within the crowd.

He glared slightly "Not the boy, my dear friend, but what he brings behind him, we have received notice of his travels from far lands, it seems everywhere the boy has been, there has been chaos at his arrival" this seemed to get the attention of most, he grinned to himself "Our beloved hero has kept this from all of us all this time, he was very humble to have confessed this to our king, and we of the council have been given permission to reveal this secret, you see, the boy bears with him a horrible fate, he is to walk with the horrors of the dark ages on his tail and chaos is sure to ensue wherever he goes" he continued his lie after a moment of murmurs from the crowd "It started on his early years, having to leave the forest, zora domain and goron cave immediately after undoing what he had caused, horrible viruses of all kind" he said, again being interrupted by another man.

"We were told Ganondorf had done all those awful things" his expression serious.

He corrected the man "Ganondorf was an evil man, and in part he is to blame, but upon arrival of this boy the unfortunate events took place" he kept on his lie.

"All of this sounds a little too far fetched" said a woman.

He looked at her "Would the words of the king of Hyrule lie to you? People of Hyrule, I'm just the King's spokesperson hoping to shed a light on the future of Hyrule, if this does not please you then you could try and ask the king yourself, but I do beg you, his health is weak, do be considerate" the murmurs about his stories started to die down, afraid of aggravating the king's health or not believing him they kept silent, ready to listen to more "I am not portraying Link as evil, but what follows him is, and dare he come back, the evil would be sure to follow, the king asked him to please consider this and he agreed to leave" stopping for any objections and receiving nothing, his grin slightly widened, he finally had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

"The king himself started on research to try and pry Link of this evil, and fell ill to his efforts. We thank Link for this, his last heroic deed to us, and a sad farewell we give him, along with the promise of a better, more prosper Hyrule" to this the people slightly cheered for him, he noticed someone ask a question and gestured the people to calm down to listen to her.

"Has Link left already?" she asked from far into the crowd, Heimrich nodded.

"Yes, the boy left a few weeks ago, we have been working ever since to reveal the news as calmly as we could" he said with a tone of slight discipline in his voice, she nodded.

"Yes, but why weren't we noted of his departure? I would have been more than happy to do a celebration for his goodbye" she said, making people agree with her.

Having the urge to rub his temples in annoyance, he nodded "And what a feast it would have been, but this evil he carries is not to be celebrated, and therefore he decided and made us promise not to reveal his departure until later, he wanted no celebration, he does not feel good about celebrating this" they all agreed suddenly to his statement and listened for his conclusion "With this we say goodbye to our hero and a welcome to our bright future , but hear our words, if he is to return, please prepare yourselves, the evil of the dark ages is sure to follow on his trail" he said and left the crowd to talk as he returned to the castle, an impossible grin hidden behind the castle walls.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda woke up with a start, a pounding headache coming to greet her, she clutched her head and tried to focus her eyesight to her surroundings, finding herself in the dungeon cells, an uncomfortable stare creeping up her spine made her look up, coming face to face with Heimrich "Feeling better princess?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She glared "You evil…"

"Oh I'm not evil, your _highness_, I am a visionary, and as such I only pray for the good of our country" he laughed.

Zelda glared at him "This is not your country, this is my father's country… Get out"

To this he raised a brow, "Not my country? My dear princess you don't know how wrong you are" he glared and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to eye level "I will either take over this place one way or another, and if I have to use force my dear princess-" he shook her a bit to reinforce his statement, making her grip his hand that clutched her hair "-Then I will not think twice in doing this, even if that means having to marry you, after all-" he said and threw her to the floor "-You could always use a little discipline" he said and closed the gate "And don't think about trying to use your powers to escape this place" he said and held his right hand up, showing a dark aura around it "I already took care of it" he said and left the chambers.

Zelda quickly grabbed the bars of the doors and tried to shake them, proving further that the door was firmly closed, she sighted and slumped down, trying to focus her energy despite Heimrich's warnings, to her discomfort her energy felt crushed by something more powerful, frustrated she hit the door and covered her face, finally afraid that she couldn't do anything to escape.

Horrible thoughts about her father and Impa started clouding her mind, she didn't know how either of them was, or if they were still alive. She looked up and tried to find any way to break free or call for help but the more she tried, the more she came to realize how trapped she truly was, finally giving up she crawled to a corner of her cell and refrained herself from crying, she knew it wouldn't solve anything and it wouldn't get her any closer to escaping, finally calming herself enough to think she started thinking about what Heimrich would do to her and if there was any escape to his tortures.

After a while of waiting and bracing for the worst she heard a sound coming from the dungeon door, she didn't bother turning her head to look at whomever approached, she figured it was some guard she could not take down as easily, thinking Heimrich was too smart for that to work "Get up" the all-too familiar voice ordered, she glared at the direction of Heimrich not feeling like obeying, Heimrich raised a brow "Alright, since you won't cooperate" he said and opened the door, grabbing her by the arm and forcefully pulling her up and dragging her away from her cell and out of the dungeons, he kept dragging her until they reached the throne room, making her sit on her chair, Zelda gripped the armrest and glared at him "And don't think of escaping from here, one false move from you will cost your dear father's life"

"Why don't you use guards to keep me in place?" Zelda questioned uninterested.

Heimrich snickered "Please princess, as if mere guards could sustain you, I've seen you fight, I'm not about to make it too easy for you to escape"

"You seem to know a lot about me for what little time you've been here" she mused, Heimrich made himself comfortable on the King's throne, making Zelda's glare flare up.

Giving her a reluctant stare he snapped his fingers, maids quickly answering the silent call of his hand "I know more than you think princess, and when the time is right I will show you just how much I know" he grinned.

"What do you need me for?" Zelda asked, her question sounding more of a demand than the previous.

"Such impatience, don't you want your little _hero_ to come see this too?" he mocked, Zelda seethed in annoyance and frustration "It'll be worth your while I promise…" the faint sound of laughter filled the corridors of the castle as Heimrich reinforced his point.

LLL

* * *

LLL

After a few mysterious storms and the loss of a few crewmen the ship arrived at Liberty Bay, Link walked down the plank and into dry land, "Thank you for bringing me here" he said to Tetra.

She smiled, "Anytime, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

Link shook his head and smiled "I'm not sure how long I'll take, you go ahead without me"

Tetra nodded and climbed back to her ship "We'll be waiting for you!" she yelled back as the ship took sale, leaving Link and Epona to continue alone, Link climbed on her back and grabbed her reigns.

"Let's go" he told her gently and Epona nodded, using all her speed to ride towards the newfound land.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** I hope the next chapter won't be as confusing as I think, yes, here we arrived to the Hyrule of Twilight Princess (as I've been hinting before) this will be used as another country, we're still in the same timeline, ok.

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you love it!


	8. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have made a Kill Navi button.

Getting closer to the big secret!

LLL

* * *

LLL

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

The smell of death struck him hard, his senses heightening he slowly made his way through the land, or what he considered was supposed to be land, his horse's hooves making an empty sound on the dry floor below him, Link had a bad feeling about this alternate version of the place he called home, he looked around swearing the wind had brought enemy sounds to him but as he found no sign of who made said sounds he continued on, vigilant still on his surroundings.

He passed through what seemed like a familiar ranch and walked in, hoping to get food for his horse and hopefully information on what had happened to this place. As he entered he noticed the broken home, he climbed off Epona and grabbed her reigns, leading her along as he kept looking at the broken windows of the house to his left, he kept moving and as he got deeper into the ranch he came into realization that there were only two horses around, both in poor shape and looking sick, he frowned.

"Yeah? What is it?" he turned to the voice, somewhat tense in case a fight would ensue for his intrusion, he looked at a pale man with dark messy hair and a mustache to match it, he was dressed in fine clothing, but torn from some sides.

Link realized who this man's alternate was but discarded the thought and decided to treat him like a stranger "I'm sorry to intrude, I was hoping to get information-"

"Yeah? Well none of that's here, beat it" he said and turned to walk away, but then turned back and stared at him glaring deeply "You look sickly similar to that kid…" he turned his head and walked away "All the more reason to get rid of you…"

Not wanting to stay a second longer to find out exactly what he meant, Link climbed on Epona and headed out, trying to find a more homely place to get information on.

He steered Epona to where he believed was Kokiri Forest's alternate, hoping to find a smoother atmosphere, but as he ventured closer it came to view what had become of said place, it was nothing but a wasteland with a lone tree standing as the only means of life.

He stopped Epona on her tracks, deciding better not to venture further and feeling somewhat sick, this alternate place was starting to take its toll on his mind, as he steered her away again he heard faint sounds but try as he might he didn't manage to see anything that could resemble a threat, again he forcefully shoved the thought aside and continued his way through the land, hoping that the castle would shed some light on his journey.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda watched in horror and disgust as Heimrich sentenced the opposing counselors into execution in secrecy and forced her to watch under the menace of killing her father if she didn't, as she looked at the smiling man in her left she forced the urge to knock him unconscious and turned her head to witness the last man decapitated by who where once the guards protecting their life as well as hers.

When it was finally over Heimrich snapped his fingers, indication that she had to stand up and follow him without a word, Zelda kept repeating herself mentally not to anger him until she could find a way to save her father from this man's grip and have her justice, but more secretly she kept praying that Link would soon arrive and save them from this tyrant, but as much as she hoped something inside kept reminding her that he had been missing for far too long and he could be anywhere in the world right now with possibly no means of coming back.

"My dear princess you look troubled" he mocked her as they walked the hallways, Zelda didn't react to his comment and rather kept walking silently.

Heimrich looked at her and smirked "Oh, you want to see your father? Or maybe your caretaker would do?" at this Zelda raised her head quickly and stared at him in confusion "Alright, your caretaker then" he said and motioned to the dungeons, "Oh, I should say" he started as they made their way down, "I made a few modifications to your father's abandoned dungeons…"

Zelda didn't understand what he had meant, when they stepped into the dungeon floors she noticed the place hadn't changed at all, Heimrich kept walking further making her walk along until she saw an unfamiliar room at the end of the corridor where a new door resided, he opened the door and motioned inside, she suppressed a yell at the sight of her caretaker bound to the wall "She made quite the trouble around here, but I finally got her to see my point" he laughed, Zelda kept staring at Impa, she couldn't believe she had been caught but she knew this was no ordinary man, her frustration grew.

Heimrich dragged Zelda back to the corridors and into her room "Get ready" he ordered "I have arranged a meeting with your people and making them believe Link is a threat is much better if you are there to support it" he said and slammed the door as he exited her room, leaving Zelda to curse the day this man was born.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link walked cautiously around the castle town, feeling the eyes of several habitants on him as he passed the ruins that were once homes, he made his way to the castle, watching for any guards that could prevent him from going any further but as he found none he continued up the stairs to the door and made his way to the throne room, a lone figure sitting on the throne "If you had come for me… You're too late…" the voice said.

Link scratched his head "I'm not here to kill you, I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you" he said and tried to approach closer but feeling a sense of danger made him stop in his tracks.

The figure slowly stood up and made his way to him, striking Link with how much she looked like princess Zelda, he stood still too confused to react any other way and just let her reach him, her face reflecting nothing but a void "You look like him… For a moment I believed it was him coming for me…" she said and walked away, making Link follow after "Ask what you please" she told him.

"I am looking for information on a man called Heimrich-"

Link stopped suddenly as he saw the princess herself stop without warning "Ah, him…" she continued to walk around the corridors, Link following right behind "What has he done to you?" she continued.

Her voice too numb for Link's liking "He has done far too wrong… Is there a weakness to this man?"

"Is there a weakness to a puppet?" she asked him, slightly turning to see him, he frowned.

"Excuse me?" the princess turned back and kept staring forward, climbing up stairs in her way.

"It's not him you should be worried about" she stated.

"Then who should I worry about?" he asked her, his voice getting serious by the minute, the princess didn't bother answering him and kept her slow pace up the stairs, Link following without a word, as she finally reached the top she opened a door that led to a poorly looking room with a small window by the bed.

She sat on a chair in front of the window and stared beyond it "This was a beautiful place… I should have listened…" she said more to herself than to him, Link knew she was too numb to answer him completely, he would have to get the information little by little.

"Who was he?" he said as he leaned on the wall beside the window, she didn't look at him.

"He came from one of the corners of this country… A little town I knew as little of… You look so much like him…" she said and looked at him, dead eyes staring into his, he turned away.

"What happened?"

The princess looked back at the window "He told me he broke loose… He came to warn me and I didn't listen… I saw him hold him by the neck until there was no air left in him… He made me watch…" she stopped, leaning to the window with her hands on her eyes, Link could see tears running from her hands, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, she stopped crying and looked back through the window "You should go back to your country… He is on his way…"

"Is there nothing you can tell me to stop Heimrich?" he asked.

She shook her head "You shouldn't concentrate on what is already dead… That is all I can tell you…" she said and stood up to face him.

Link looked at her "There's a greater force behind all this… Isn't it?" she nodded "That's all I need then" he said and turned to walk down the stairs but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her once more "Do you think he could ever forgive me…?" she stared at the floor.

Link smiled sympathetically at her "When you didn't believe him, did he stood by despite your words?" she nodded "Then you're forgiven" he said and turned once more to walk away but was stopped once more, the princess turned him around and approached him, pressing her lips slightly to him, Link stood still both surprised and very unsure of what to do, after a few seconds she pulled back and looked at him, Link still very much in shock.

"I owed him the thank you…" she said, Link relaxed a little, clear to him now how much she missed the alternate boy "Please, destroy him before he does to you what he did to us…" he nodded and made his way downstairs and out the castle doors, the princess sat back to watch as he made his way through the town and looked at what followed him not far behind, she looked closely and smiled "Thank you…" she whispered, the wolf turned its head as it ran and looked at her direction, returning his stare back to the hero he followed.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** To be honest I really didn't like how part of this chapter was written, but I didn't have much of a choice since the story would lack some sense if I didn't write it this way. I hope the whole "alternate Hyrule" thing didn't confuse any of you, I tried to write it as a new country and I think I did pretty well : D, more of the story coming next Tuesday!

**yamanekobaka****: **Thank you for helping me with Tetra, yes this will be helpful in the future!


	9. You Know My Name

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have given Link a superhero cape.

Secret revealed! Brace yourselves!! And thanks for the reviews!

LLL

* * *

LLL

You Know My Name

Link stood before Lake Hylia's alternate, staring deeply at the water, even though he had let Tetra go on ahead to Hyrule, he no longer had a ship to bring him back "Hello" the sing-song voice greeted, he turned to see RK sitting on a tree-branch.

"Hey" he greeted back and turned to look at the lake once more, he was actually wondering where she had gone off to.

"Did you like this place?" RK rocked back and forth on the branch.

"The resemblance to my hometown is frightening" Link mused.

RK snickered "It might happen to your hometown as well" she sang.

Link looked at her "You said you were going to tell me who you were, something tells me you have something to do with all this" RK cocked her head, the sickening smile never leaving her face.

"You're very observant" Link turned back to look at the water.

"It is my job" he felt the slight weight of RK on his shoulders, RK placed her hands on his head and rested her head on his head.

"We should take the long walk home then" she said and slightly pulled his hear to the right, indicating him to turn around and climbed on his horse, turning on the direction out of this mirror-like nightmare.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Many days had passed since Zelda had witnessed the remaining counselors executed, since then the days had been just as cold, Zelda had become numb due to the various secret massacres and her involuntary help to stain Link's name, and as more days passed with Heimrich getting possession of the throne she started to lose hope on Link ever returning, she didn't even bother moving when Heimrich called her name to get her attention, she was getting tired of this and tired of trying to find a way to escape, Heimrich later proving that she was never going to succeed, "Ah, so he's finally on his way…" said Heimrich out loud, Zelda turned to face him out of curiosity, to this Heimrich turned and smiled at her "Finally, I was starting to loose faith in your little _hero_…" he said and stood up, walking to one of the windows that lead to the garden "I will destroy this boy like he deserves…"

"Status report?" asked Tetra as one of her pirates as he came back from land and into she ship, the pirate came back heaving.

"Creatures… Dark… Creatures surround the… Area…" he breathed.

"Is everything infested?" the pirate shook his head.

"Just around… The Lake and a bit further…" he finished, collapsing from exhaustion on the wooden floor.

Tetra frowned "Someone doesn't want visitors…" she said and grabbed her sword, along with a few other weapons "That makes it all the more entertaining" she grinned and jumped ship, followed by her crewmen.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link rode Epona slowly through the path to Lost Woods, mentally preparing himself for whatever Heimrich had planned for him and feeling the light weight of RK shifting forward and back as she rocked herself back and forth on his shoulders, he felt her poke his head "I think he knows you're here…"

Link lifted his head slightly "Why do you say that?" RK pulled his right ear making him turn and pointed to the trees, Link suddenly felt someone around the premises and quickly jumped off Epona, unsheathing his sword before something black lunged at him, Link blocked him with his sword before turning it to the side and slashing the creature's body in half, he turned before three other creatures attacked him and jumped aside, evading their assault, he attacked all three, slashing away at their bodies and watching them disappear, when he was sure he had disposed of them for now he sheathed back his sword, looking at a tree branch where RK resided.

RK tilted her head "They scare me" she said, the smile never disappearing, Link didn't answer and climbed back on Epona, feeling the familiar weight back on his shoulders "Are you mad at me?" asked RK while she pulled his ears, indicating him to go on forward, Link made Epona kept the slow walk through the woods without answering her.

"No, I'm just thinking" he stated.

RK tapped on his head "What are you thinking about?"

"Strategies" he said and looked around, making sure they were still alone before continuing, knowing by now RK wanted a full answer "Barging in with sword in hand won't work, I have to assume a situation and work with that… From what you told me I have to assume that those creatures aren't the only thing that he has put up against me…" he finished.

RK rested her head on her hands "What do you think is waiting for you?"

Link frowned "Something unexpected"

LLL

* * *

LLL

"About time you showed up…" said Heimrich as he stood at the window overlooking Hyrule field "It's time for my grand appearance" he said and walked away from the window and down the corridors to Zelda's room, forcibly opening the door and grabbing Zelda by her wrist, pulling her through the corridors and out the castle walls to the town, Zelda almost tripping on their way there, he kept a tight grip as he looked at the town gates "I hope you're ready princess, you're about to witness the fall of your hero" Zelda looked up at him and then at the gates, hope and despair suddenly filling her heart as she saw many townspeople coming out of their houses curious as to why the princess was outside in the middle of town.

"What's going on?"

"Why's the princess here?"

"Isn't that Heimrich?"

Zelda could hear the many murmurs as the townspeople as more and more gathered around them, Zelda looked up at Heimrich a second time, his stare still beyond the town gates, "People of Hyrule… I am afraid our time of peace has ended, the hero Link has returned" the murmurs became louder and some came to a screaming level, Zelda looked around, they had believed the words that Heimrich told them.

"What are we going to do?" one man asked Heimrich, he lowered his head in fake worry.

"Do not believe him!" Zelda burst out, making all eyes land on her, she had had enough "He lies! Link could never mean anything but good to us!", more murmurs ensued, getting louder between who believed her and who refused, Zelda look at Heimrich with anger, expecting him to be just as uncomfortable, but he showed no signs of anger, only the fake worry he had displayed before.

"_Something's not right…"_ she thought, still looking at Heimrich for any sign of what he planned, she then suddenly saw a small smirk form in his mouth, she turned back to the town gates to see a figure riding a horse not far from the gates, as the figure approached the feeling of despair grew bigger, feeling Hiemrich's grip tighten around her wrist, starting to hurt her, she looked back, Link's face coming clearer.

"Say goodbye to your hero…" said Heimrich, the clouds above growing dark as Heimrich's plan slowly came together.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link heard the many murmurs, along with some very unpleasant words going his way as he walked through the gates and to the town, RK rocking on his shoulders as he walked by, a woman stood in his way, making him cease his steps "Why did you come back? You could bring destruction back with you!" Link merely stared at her, the woman's anger grew as she saw that Link wasn't planning on giving her an answer, but as she raised her hand to sting his cheek another man bellowed from the crowd.

"You foolish woman! Stop believing such infantile lies!" to this the woman turned and faced the man who dared tell her different from her beliefs and a heated argument started, both people supported by others, Link did not bother listening to their bickering and rather continued onward, RK pulling his ears forward to reinforce his decision.

Avoiding more unpleasant encounters and a few attempts to both hit him and protect him he finally got to the plaza of town where Heimrich patiently waited for him, Link could see the smirk in his eyes all too well.

"You should not have come hero, you were banned" said Heimrich, his worry not convincing Link in the slightest.

"I will go where I am needed" he stated, his determination surprising Zelda as she pulled her wrist trying to escape Heimrich's grasp.

"You have brought great evil upon us" the townspeople gathered around them, feeding on the silent battle between the two, some cheering on their hero, and some embracing the promised future.

"I don't bring evil, I give hope" he stated, his determination defying the man before him with his stare "The princess looks highly uncomfortable, you should let her go"

"And let her into the hands of a cursed man? I believe not" Heimrich defied his determination with his own confidence "Leave now before you bring more sorrow" Link didn't budge, RK pulling his ears slightly.

She leaned on his left ear "Brace yourself…" she said, Link expected to feel her weight leave him, but she remained still slightly pulling his ears.

"Let her go" Link insisted, Heimrich matched his immobility gripping the princess tight.

Many seconds passed before Heimrich gave a sigh "Very well Link I-" Heimrich's eyes suddenly widened, and gripping his chest tightly he let go of the princess and fell to his knees, coughing hard, Zelda ran to Link's side and hid behind him, giving a quick glance to Link's rider before turning her eyes to Heimrich, Heimrich screamed, gripping his head he immediately caught the attention of everyone arguing as they stared at him, the clouds circled around Heimrich as he kept screaming, he suddenly ceased screaming, a dark aura falling from the sky and covering him, Heimrich started screaming again as the sound of ripping flesh echoed through the town, many people screaming in worry backed away, Link pulled out his sword and shield and braced himself.

"Get back" he told Zelda as he placed himself in front of her.

Zelda slightly held his shirt "Be careful" she said as she backed away along with the rest of the crowd.

Link glanced back at RK "You should go too"

RK tapped his head "Friends help each other" Link was about to protest when the screaming slowly died, the aura surrounding Heimrich slowly starting to form into a figure, Link's pulse started to quicken as he saw the dark aura revealing the figure, the townspeople screaming in terror and trying to flee the scene, only to be stopped by a wall of fire around the plaza.

Zelda gasped in horror and tried to go by Link's side but was stopped "Stay there" Link warned her.

The figure in front of them laughed "I've been waiting for you…"

Link frowned "Ganondorf…"

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Phew! Had to work hard on how to end this one, I had so many places to choose from, but in the end decided to just throw all this in! I think this is the longest chapter so far, and might be this way for a while, until I go to more complicating details or so, hope you enjoyed it! And thank you those who reviewed! You make me happy!

**yamanekobaka****: **Tension is indeed rising! And it will get more interesting!

**omegarulesall****: **Thank you for your review! Hope you found this chapter interesting as well!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **Updated every week like I promised! Thank you for your review! Glad you like it!


	10. We Can Be Heroes

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have given Ruto a restraining order.

Plans are unfolding! Tension is rising!

LLL

* * *

LLL

We Can Be Heroes

Yellow eyes filled with satisfaction stared back at blue eyes as Link readied his sword, Ganondorf lifted his right hand, holding the remains of Heimrich's body and tossed it to Link's feet "Now, to ruin your life…" Ganondorf whispered, he then looked around "Who is next?" he laughed as people screamed and tried to run.

A man from the crowd shouted in horror "The councilor was right! He brings nothing but death!" the panic among the people grew.

"That's not true!" shouted Zelda as she approached Link again, hiding behind him.

"I told you to stay back" whispered Link.

"I can't leave you alone" she stubbornly retaliated.

Link sighted "This is not the time"

"I am your princess, you let me do what I think best!" she whispered harshly, Link frowned at her, Zelda ignored his silent warning "He lies!" she shouted to the people "Link is not a threat!"

"And how many must die for him to be so, princess? Two more? Three perhaps?" with lightning speed he suddenly positioned himself in front of Zelda "Maybe we just need one…" he said as he gripped her wrist and levitated a few feet up, to where he made sure Link could not so easily reach and bound her with his dark energy.

Link turned around, his anger flaring "Let her go!" he yelled as he tried to reach for his bow.

Ganondorf laughed "By the time you shoot that arrow your princess will be put on its way to make sure she receives it" he stated, Link hesitantly lowered his hand and returned to grip his sword, Ganondorf looked at the creature on his shoulders and frowned slightly "I thought I had you dealt with…" he commented.

RK stood there, smile seeming a bit darker "Friends don't try to kill friends…" she stated.

Ganondorf merely grunted "There it is, your true hero, he brought this upon you, and I will make sure you pay for his mistakes" he laughed audibly as he disappeared along with the princess, the flames that surrounded the plaza slowly died, along with the desperate cries for help of the people, they turned to glare at Link.

A man moving slightly from the crowd "You… Get out… You knew this would happen if you came back! Why did you!?"

Link looked at him in disbelief "I-"

"Get out!" a woman screamed, fighting tears as she held her child as tightly as she could, Link turned around as something was lunged at him and quickly avoided it, soon avoiding more as people fund things to throw, along with their chanting to make him leave, he quickly turned on his heel and ran towards the town gates, chased by several people that made sure he kept running, he quickly got on Epona and raced away, stopping shortly after when he made sure he was no longer in danger, he glanced at his shoulders to make sure RK was still there, he saw no one on him, he looked back, slightly worried that they might have gotten her in his escape, but shook his head, convincing himself that she was tougher than what he gave her credit for, he turned Epona to Lon Lon Ranch and made his lone way there, heavy rain pouring down on his slow walk.

Link arrived at the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, his clothes already soaked with the rain that poured down on him, he led Epona to the stables and placed her on one of the empty slots, he walked around to find a cloth to dry her with and as he found one he went back to her to start his task.

After making sure Epona was dry enough he walked out of the stables back to the rain, he knocked on the door, hoping that Malon hadn't bought whatever lies Heimrich had fed the townspeople, as the door opened a hand suddenly gripped his tunic forcing him in, where he was then trapped between a knife and the door, he looked up to see Tetra's smiling face "And here I thought you were dead" she said as she pulled her knife back "Sorry about that, you can't be too trusting in these times you know" she walked to the table to accompany the other pirates sitting at their will on the table, Link walked to the table and sat down with them, taking off his cap and squishing it, making water pour down from the fabric, Tetra laughed "Seems like you've had quite the day"

Link placed the cap back on his head "Yeah…"

"Something wrong?" she asked, placing her arms on the table and slightly frowning.

Link nodded "The councilor has fed them lies about me, apparently I brought Ganondorf back…" said Link as he slightly lowered his head "Not only that but Ganondorf kidnapped the princess after he revealed to have been the councilor" he concluded, hearing footsteps on the stairs they all turned to see Malon walking down, she stopped on her tracks as she saw Link, blushing slightly she finished down the stairs and walked fast to the kitchen.

Tetra turned to Link and patted him on the back "We'll do something to stop all this, but for now you need to dry up" she stood up and called Malon to accompany them to Malon's room "Come on!" said Tetra as she walked up the stairs, the pirates assuming their usual behavior as they left.

Malon pulled some clothes for Link from the closet as he freed himself of the cold wet grip his clothes had applied on him, leaving himself in nothing but his short pants, Malon turned back to the closet after such a view, her face completely red from embarrassment, Link didn't seem to have noticed this and sat on the seat by the window, his clothes left on another chair to dry "So, how grim is the situation so far? From my side we've only encountered a few fiends blocking the entrance to Lake Hylia, other than that there is no other threat around" said Tetra as she sat on the bed facing Link.

Link ran a hand through his hair, dark golden locks still wet with rain water, he sighted "The entire castle town is against me, I should assume Kakariko Village is just the same, we could rely on the other races, but this is not going to be easy, Ganondof has far more power than before…" Link glanced at Malon as she fidgeted with his clothes "What are you doing here anyways?" he turned to Tetra.

Tetra folded her arms and glared slightly at him "We're pirates, we're not exactly welcome in any town, we decided to stay here since she didn't seem to know anything at all about what a pirate is" she crossed her legs "We explained that we weren't your average pirates and she accepted that we stayed, we were planning to attack the castle when you showed up", Malon quickly handed Link the spare clothes before running out the door and down to the kitchen, Link glanced at her running figure in slight confusion before starting to dress up "I think she likes you" grinned Tetra.

Link looked at her, his confusion growing "I've never really noticed…" he confessed, his expression changed to serious meditation as he finished dressing "Attacking the castle is useless… I know what Ganondorf is planning, and if I'm right, half the castle town is being mind controlled"

"Mind controlled?"

Link nodded "Ganondorf has been busy these past years…"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda sat by the window overlooking Hyrule, she had been thrown into the room as Ganondorf modified her home into his new castle, she couldn't escape through any exit whatsoever, Ganondorf had surrounded the entire tower with dark energy, preventing her from any escape she might had planned, she sighted, the landscape had started to darken and she could almost see her kingdom falling.

"Deja vu" she turned, slightly startled by the sudden realization of company, she looked at the small creature sitting by the bed in her room, rocking slightly, the creature's smile slightly frightening "Why so sad?" Zelda kept staring at the creature, wondering if it was one of Ganondorf's goons, the creature cocked its head, the smile always present.

"Who are you?" Zelda demanded, slightly frowning.

"I'm RK"

Zelda continued to stare "Are you part of Ganondorf's creatures?"

RK's smile darkened "I'm a friend of Link" RK jumped from her position, landing on the window behind Zelda, Zelda quickly turned and backed away slightly from the window, untrusting of this so-called friend of Link, but then it hit her.

"You were the creature sitting on Links shoulders, am I correct?" RK nodded.

"Are you a friend of Link?" Zelda nodded, her distrust fading, figuring she was telling the truth "Then I will tell you"

"Tell me what?"

RK smiled "Why a friend would try to kill a friend" Zelda looked confused, but urged RK to tell her nonetheless, RK fixed herself on the window to a more comfortable position "When I was born, my fathers told me I had a duty to fulfill, which was to guard the psychic balance of the earth that I controlled, and I did, but after many years I felt bored, my fathers and my friends had left me all alone in that temple and I had no one to play with, until I heard someone from the realm connected to this one, he was bored too so I became his friend and opened a window to his realm, but he lied to me and stole my abilities, my fathers would have been really mad if they found out that I lost my abilities so I went to find him, I looked for a while until I found part of my abilities on a dead man" RK shivered slightly, to which Zelda found it somewhat funny "But I needed all my abilities, so I figured, eventually he would come out of the other realm with the help of my abilities and then I could get them back, after all, friends don't steal from friends" RK concluded.

Zelda looked somewhat puzzled "Let me see if I understood… Ganondorf stole your psychic abilities and now roams free to do as he pleases?" RK nodded "… Beside opening portals to other realms, what other things can you do?"

"Control mind and body of anything and anyone, dead or alive"

Zelda pondered "So using your abilities he took the body of councilman Heimrich to carry out his plan to come back…"

RK nodded "He has been practicing too, he can now control as many people as he pleases"

Zelda stared at RK in horror "This is awful" she stood up and paced around the room, taking in all the information that RK had provided her, she stopped and looked at RK again "You said you came to get back your abilities, is there any way that you can still get them?"

RK nodded "All I have to do is ask nicely"

Zelda looked at her in disbelief "I don't think you understand… Ganondorf is an evil man, he won't just hand over the power that keeps him here"

RK stared at her, the smile a dark, sickening grin "All I have to do is ask" Zelda felt slightly afraid at the reassuring statement, but shook the feeling off after a moment.

"Does Link know about all this?"

RK nodded "Friends help friends"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Tetra stared at Link "You're telling me we're facing a monster able to control our minds!?"

Link slightly flinched at her tone and nodded "I've fought him before, he was no easy battle… What I mean is, we might die facing him"

Tetra just shrugged "Being a pirate comes with just about the same amount of risk, besides, I'm not letting no over-sized sewer rat kill me" she huffed confidently.

Link smiled, he had to admit, her confidence was very reassuring "I suppose you've made up your mind in joining me for battle"

Tetra nodded "Don't worry, I'll give you some credit when I win" she grinned.

Link laughed "Deal" he stood up from his chair and walked to the door "Let me show you a few tricks to defeating the Evil King" he said as they both walked downstairs, the rain fading as a new moon rose.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** I have unfortunate news… I updated early today because this will be the last update in a while, my class schedule came in and it's not pretty at all, meaning I'll have less time to write and update, though I'll try with every free time I can get my hands on, so please bare with me and sorry I won't be able to update as much, thank you to all who reviewed, your encouragement and suggestions help me very much! See you in a while!

**RK-Lali****: **Our schedule is horrible! Specially yours D: I just hope we can find any time at all, though I doubt we will find much…

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **Ah so my master plan worked! xD I hope you liked this chapter as well!


	11. First Contact

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have placed a McDonalds somewhere on Kakariko Village. (I also do not own McDonalds)

Finally a new chapter for you, my patient readers!

LLL

* * *

LLL

First Contact

It had been several weeks since Ganondorf had taken power, he spread darkness over the land and had more than the support from Hyrule's people, he finally managed to control a slight part of every man and woman in the country, excepting the farm not to far from the castle "The family there are very well ignorant of the situation outside their walls, and even if they were to find out what I've done, they would go to bankruptcy and starvation, no matter what side they support they'll have to submit to my rule" he pondered with satisfaction, he smirked and looked above, the castle tower revealing a moon painted in blood.

He stood from his throne and walked the broken halls to Zelda's chamber, the door had been destroyed long ago so he didn't bother waiting by it, he passed through and stood in the middle of the room, eyes glaring at the princess sitting by the window "Does it please you?" he asked her, approaching at the window and staring at his dark masterpiece outside, Zelda didn't respond, the air around her seemingly numb, Ganondorf grinned "Have I broken you so that not even a word comes out?" he laughed.

Zelda did not move, "He will defeat you" she answered in the coldest voice she could muster.

Ganondorf raised a brow "Oh, the boy? What exactly makes you think that I have nothing in store for him?"

"Evil can only act when blindly driven by something" she stated "You do not think" she bit back, turning from the window she glared at him intensely, emotion rushing through her eyes "He will defeat you" she repeated, Zelda suddenly felt a painful grip on her shoulders, but before she could register what caused the pain she felt an even harder shock of pain all over her back.

She cringed painfully and realized her eyes were closed shut, she opened them slowly to find herself face to face with Ganondorf, his large hands still gripping painfully to her shoulders as she pushed her further against what she now realized was the wall, she glared back matching his eyes "Have I broken you so that not even a word comes out?" she groaned audibly as she felt the same pattern of pain in her shoulders and back, knowing that her mockery had caused Ganondorf to snap, she felt satisfied despite the pain.

"Be careful _princess_" Ganondorf spat, getting closer to her face, his voice barely above a whisper "There is _nothing_ a man like me is not capable of…" he threatened, Zelda's heart raced at this last statement, she didn't know what Ganondorf was truly capable of when pushed to the edge, and she didn't know how much mockery could drive him to it, her body shook unwillingly from fear at the very knowledge of how dangerously close he was, at this Ganondorf smirked "Do not fret princess, I could never kill you"

He loosened his grip on her and walked about the room as he spoke, leaving her lying on her knees in a corner "Your beauty and wisdom is truly a gift, there is no other woman like you to my knowledge, and that is what makes you truly desirable" every word he spoke struck fear into her.

"_What is he saying?"_ she thought to herself as she tried to recover the courage to stand up.

"Which is why you are the perfect bait for any man in Hyrule, including-" he turned to her, sick satisfaction clear in his eyes "-your dear Hero" he finished.

Zelda's eyes widened slightly, but she refused to let him know how afraid she truly was "Link gets driven by the desire to help people in need, a pursuit that is fruitful and noble, unlike you" she dared to answer, still afraid of what reaction he would take upon her words.

Ganondorf merely laughed "It is truly sad how locked you've been in these walls, you truly do not know the nature of men, do you princess? Even though you're daily surrounded by no fewer than twenty men" he kept walking around the room "As pure as you think his heart is, he is still a man, and all men are fish drawn by your beauty, and that-" He turned to her and walked to her corner, knealing in front of her and gripping her chin forcefully, she gripped his hand to try and pry herself from him but the more she tried the tighter his grip became, Ganondorf forced her to look directly into his eyes as he spoke "-is why your Hero will come, and when he does… You will see him die at your feet" he let her go and stood up "Isn't it magnificent? His love for you is what will drive a sword through his heart!" he laughed loudly, the echo traveling far across the castle halls, Zelda stared in pure fear, unable to hide it any longer "Maybe you were right to think he would come after all Zelda" he said her name in disrespect and walked out the room, Zelda clutched her chest to where her racing heart was, breathing heavily as she tried to stand up, she didn't want to admit it, but this could truly be Links final hour.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"It's been very well over a month! How long does it take to get it right!?" Tetra demanded as she saw the progress -Or rather lack of it- that her pirates had accomplished, so far not one was even capable of riding a horse, she was growing desperate "This is useless!" she dropped to the floor, sitting in sign of defeat, she turned her head to look at Link who was calmingly stroking Epona's hair, Tetra stood up and walked over to him "Why are you so calm?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Link looked at her and smiled "Epona missed being here, she looks happy"

Tetra eyed the beast and then turned to Link "In case you haven't noticed, we haven't made progress at all since we started" she crossed her arms.

Link placed the brush down and dusted his hands a bit "I've noticed, and I've also noticed that they are trying hard, we can't push them more than what their limits can bare"

Tetra scoffed "Their limits are too short for my liking, at this rate they will never be at our level"

Link scratched his head slightly "We are at a very high level… It's not easy to reach our level in merely weeks"

Tetra looked back at her pirates and sighted "Then what do we do? The longer we stay here the wider Ganondorf's evil spreads, we can't just sit here and wait until they learn how to even climb onto a horse" she tried to reason with Link.

Link pondered her words for a few moments and then nodded "You're right, but we're still at a high disadvantage if we try to take on Ganondorf by ourselves"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Link started to ponder on his future plans when something in the back of his mind voiced

_**Link? Can you hear me?**_

Link lifted his head and looked at the sky _"Saria?"_

_**Link, there is a grave disturbance in the temples**_

Link frowned, his gaze deeply concentrated in the dark sky above him, Tetra looked at his expression and looked at the sky as well "What's wrong?" she asked.

They had seen the sky turn this dark tinge a few weeks ago, so this shouldn't be news to him, _"What's wrong?"_ Link asked Saria

_**The great evil that Ganondorf spread has reached the temples, not just ours, but those of far lands as well. We have received desperate calls from the spirits beyond Hyrule to call upon you to help them**_

Link looked down still frowning, which made Tetra looked down as well "What is it?" she turned her stare at him.

"_I can't go help them now, I must defeat Ganondorf first"_ Link concluded

_**But Link… Zelda…**_

Link's head snapped up _"What's wrong? Is she ok?"_ hearing no answer right away he grew frustrated, finally his answer came

_**Link… Something's happened to her, we are not sure what, but we can feel her presence in every temple, it's weak, but we know that's her energy, Link you have to find out what happened to her**_

Link nodded "I will" he said audibly, making Tetra frown.

"You will what? What the heck's going on with you!?" she demanded.

Link looked at her, slightly taken back by her tone "I'm sorry" he said and ran back to the house.

Tetra following him quickly "Hey! You haven't told me what just happened back there!" she said as they both entered the house, Link walked to the room he was given by Malon and started rummaging through his stuff but before he could grab any item Tetra had moved the chest away from him, shutting it tightly "You're not going anywhere until I know what's gotten into you"

Link stood up and looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry, I've received word from the sages, it seems there is chaos at the temples all over the nations and…" He frowned "Something happened to the princess, her energy is scattered all over these temples, I have to go and check this out, who knows what happened to the princess" he finished.

Tetra looked at him for a moment then opened the chest herself, rummaging through his stuff, Link looked at her in surprise and confusion "So are these weapons any good?" Link smiled and rummaged with her, trying to see which weapons could be useful to him.

"Um… What are you doing?" Link and Tetra turned to Malon as she stood at the door.

They both looked at each other "There has been a change of plans…" started Tetra.

"Are you going to save Zelda now?" asked Malon, slightly walking forward, clearly interested in their plans.

"Sort of…" continued Tetra.

Malon walked closer "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tetra looked at Link trying to get him to bail them out of it "Malon… We appreciate all that you've done for us, we understand you want to help out more but you have done more than what we can repay you" he tried to let her down as gently as he could, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't have her running around the way he always did, he had lost count of the times he bled, got bruised, scratched and burnt to let any of that happen to her if he let her come along.

Nevertheless Malon insisted "I want to help, you always do selfless things to so many people, I want to help you this time"

Link looked back at Tetra "I don't know what to do either.." she whispered to him.

Link sighted "I know you feel trapped here, but I can't let you tag along, it's too dangerous for you to get in any of these temples, and I will never forgive myself if something happened to you"

Malon looked down "But I could heal you guys…"

"It's ok! We're packing enough medicine to help us" tried Tetra.

Malon finally gave in and sighted "At least promise you'll be back safe"

Tetra and Link smiled as they nodded in unison "Promise" said Link as they grabbed the necessary weapons and stood up "We'll be back sooner than you think" he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, she looked down and nodded, as they exited the door she ran to her room and stood in front of the window watching them prepare everything else for their trip.

Malon sighted "He answers her call so quickly, never wasting a second to her aid…" she thought aloud "This is her time of need and I understand he needs to leave… But even if she calls him to see how he's doing he goes running to her without a second thought…" Malon sat down on the seat by the window, watching Link avoid an argument with Tetra about how they would travel "Maybe it's just me… Maybe if I called him he would answer my call as well…" she concluded, nodding to herself she stood up, walking to the door to help them pack.

Once everything was ready Link climbed onto Epona and made her walk around to test if the weight was too much for her, when he made sure Epona was fine he hopped down and waited for Tetra to choose a horse.

Tetra walked through the rows of available horses, making mental notes on the ones that looked fit to take the journey, she finally stopped at a caramel colored horse, detailing it she smiled "This one will do" she pet its neck, Malon nodded and moved the horse from its stable, giving the reigns to Tetra so she could take it outside, she prepared it just like Epona and climbed on "What's our first stop?"

She looked over at Link as he climbed onto Epona "Forest Temple, it's deep inside the Lost Woods" he said as he made Epona walk to Tetra.

"We'll come back soon, and you guys take good care of Malon!" she told her pirate crew, they all yelled in agreement which made Malon laugh.

"Remember your promise!" she reminded Link.

He smiled "Sure" he said and rode off followed soon by Tetra, the blood red moon lighting their path to the forest.

LLL

* * *

LLL

The sound of hooves was the only soft noise around the forest as Link led the way, Tetra following not too far behind, she looked around entranced by the beauty that was the Lost Woods, she looked around to try and find any differences between a few moments ago and now and it dazzled her to find everything almost identical, she turned to see Link calmly making turns every now and then "Hey" she started, Link turned his head slightly to let her know he was listening "How do you know your way around this place? Everything looks completely identical to me"

Link laughed "I've lived here almost my entire life so knowing my way around is very easy to me"

Tetra crossed her arms "If I didn't know better I'd say you are as lost as I am" Link just smiled as they kept walking through, arriving not much later at stone steps that led to a broken stone palace covered in vines, Tetra looked at it and raised a brow "This is the forest temple?" Link nodded and got down Epona, followed by Tetra, her expression not too convinced about the Temple's nature.

Link opened the door and cautiously walked inside, the temple suddenly becoming dark, Link and Tetra could hear noises coming from the depths, they pulled their swords out and walked slowly deeper "I wonder what kind of beast lurks-" Tetra was suddenly pulled to the ceiling by a tentacle, her blade slipping from her hand and falling near Link's side, she was swung around as a screech was heard from the whole in the center of the temple's main room, Link quickly grabbed Tetra's sword and lunged it at the tentacle hitting it perfectly, the tentacle cut in two leaving Tetra to fall from the ceiling, Link jumped and caught her quickly before hitting the ground "Link! I saw it! I saw the thing! It is covered in steel!" Link let go of her "Quick! It comes!" she warned, Link readied his sword and watched as the creature lifted its torso from the hole, its centipede-like body lifting to the ceiling, showing Link the claws all over the body, the head nothing but layers of teeth that went beyond its throat, it lunged at Link and he jumped, nearly avoiding the teeth, he looked at Tetra as she climbed the creature's back, trying to get a hold of her blade lunged in the ceiling, the creature realized her pursuit and started thrashing about, making Tetra almost fall.

Link pulled out his bow and arrow and shot one at the creature "I'll distract it!" he yelled to her.

Tetra nodded and finished climbing the back, jumping and grabbing her sword before rolling to Link's side "Any weaknesses?"

"Only one" said Link and pointed to the creature's open mouth "Inside there's a soft spot, but in order to get it-" they docked another attack, tentacles included this time "-We have to let it nearly swallow one of us"

Tetra stared at him "You're kidding…" they docked again, she looked at Link once more, he wasn't kidding "Well I'm not letting that thing swallow me! Being digested wasn't part of the deal!"

"It's ok! I'll do it!" yelled Link as he ran from the creature's attack.

"Have you gone insane!? It'll kill you!"

"We don't have much time before it gets smart and changes strategy! I'll let it swallow me and you distract it from chewing!"

Tetra stared with even more disbelief "What!? No way! I-" before she could finish Link stopped dead in his tracks, letting the creature fall down completely on him, its mouth covering him whole, Tetra stared "He's suicidal!!" she grabbed a rock lying about and threw it to the creature "Hey you!" she yelled, the creature turned and screeched in anger, it started clawing at her but she dodged every attack, she tried looking inside the creature's mouth but found no trace of Link "Dear Goddesses… Has he been killed?" she asked herself as she kept throwing rocks at the creature, finally angered it cornered Tetra with its tentacles.

Opening its mouth it readied to eat her when it stopped just above her head, slime dropping from its teeth and falling on her "Disgusting…" she said to it more than to herself, and as the creature screeched and thrashed finally falling by her left she looked at its head, the blade of a sword poking from the steel body, she watched the creature's mouth move, a slime-covered Link making his way out, she looked at him "… Don't ever do that again…" Link grinned sheepishly "I got worried that you got swallowed" she crossed her arms.

"Thanks for the help" he told her and tried to take some of the slime off him, the creature vanished in a dark smoke, a white small sphere levitating from the hole and lighting the room in a dim light, Link extended his hand to catch it but it moved towards Link burying itself in his chest.

Link looked at himself and then at Tetra "What was that?" she asked him.

He stared at the spot where the sphere had entered "I think… It's Zelda…"

"… Well… In one way or another we got what we came here for, let's go to the next temple" she said and walked out, Link touched the place where the sphere had entered his body, he shook whatever thought was forming in his mind and walked from the temple, deciding to ponder on it another day.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Finally had some time to write! And I did good use of it too, I've made up to… 7 more chapters as backup (that includes this one too) and since I finally managed to see which class is the most time-consuming I will be writing more often, hopefully.

I've been having so much fun with the new chapters too! And I can't wait to share my comments on them with you! Unfortunately though, that will have to wait, don't want to spoil it for you! I've also wanted to comment that due to the fact that I'm very forgetful I stopped placing who the title song belonged to… It's kind of late now so I won't start on it, but of course I do state that I am only borrowing the song title.

On a last note for now, I appreciate those who reviewed, those who shyly didn't comment but read anyways, and those who anonymously passed by and also read, you guys make me want to write more about my story! Thank you!

Reviews always are greatly appreciated

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **It's a funny story really, you see I hadn't played Twilight Princess enough to know about Midna's nature, but with some help from someone who did, I managed to write the Twilight Princess chapters without fully playing the game, I had made RK from the characteristics of a friend and basically thought on what her actions would be like and all that, and it was only after I finished Twilight Princess that I had realized of all the similarities that Midna and RK have, imagine that! I had no idea I was making RK so similar to her!

Next Tuesday will be another update!

-Gravity


	12. Must Have Done Something Right

Disclaimer: Do.not.own. And if I did I would have made Link have sudden dance outbursts.

Don't really have any comments before the chapter so… Enjoy!

LLL

* * *

LLL

Must Have Done Something Right

The all too familiar place came back to Link's mind as Epona paced slowly through the soft grass, lifting a hand he touched with the tip of his fingers the stone walls from the cave, the hard surface feeling cold in his skin, he took his hand back and placed it on the reigns, had he known they needed help he would have gladly come to their aid, but little had he known this place was in need of help, and he had even fewer information of its own existence, a tinge of guilt burned his insides as he came closer to the gates of what he came to know as the Alternate Hyrule, it felt to him as if he had let this nation die right before his very eyes, and he didn't even budge to help, he looked down.

Tetra looked at him "Are you ok?" Link nodded absentmindedly, not ready to reveal the guilt he felt, Tetra left him be, figuring it was better not to meddle too much on his mind at the moment, instead she decided to look around to see where they were so far and started recalling how many temples they had visited as well.

First was the Forest Temple in The Lost Woods, they had gained about three barrel fillings of monster saliva which was hard to wash off later, -specially for Link- they jumped across lava pits to reach a fire bird covered in chains and armor, which gained them intense burns –Link didn't seem to mind all that much, to which Tetra found odd at first but later dismissed it as just another day for the Hero, later followed several other temples, the last one getting Link badly wounded by the phantom samurai that lurked in the depths of the Spirit Temple.

Tetra pondered deeper, Link had also been more secluded ever since the first part of what she figured was Zelda's energy entered his body, for every monster defeated there was one sphere like it that seemed to do the same to Link the first sphere did, maybe these spheres were affecting Link more than she thought, she looked at him, perhaps this was too much to handle?

The horses lead them to the first town in view, clearly tired from the trip they stopped at the entrance, Link got down from Epona without a second thought, his subconscious telling him Epona had led him to the temple in need, Tetra placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from aimlessly walking about, Link snapped out his trance and looked up finally realizing he was nowhere near the temple, he looked at the sign to his left "Ordon Village" he pronounced out loud.

"Maybe they know where the temple is" said Tetra as she motioned to the entrance, Link nodded and moved to walk but was stopped by Tetra, her hand had never left him "Hey are you alright? You've been acting strange lately"

Link looked at her in confusion "Have I?" he asked, truly unaware of his state.

Tetra nodded "You have been closing yourself ever since we started collecting Zelda's energy, you were fine then, even though you weren't as energetic as before, but since we passed Termina you've been closed inside your thoughts a lot, you barely even know where you're going, if it weren't for Epona we'd be lost by now, that is if we're not already"

Link's expression filled with realization for his actions, he looked around trying to make sure he was in the right place _"This has to be… I could never forget a place like this"_, convinced he was in the right direction he breathed "It's hard to explain" he answered her.

Tetra shook her head "Look, at this moment as long as you and I travel together, your problems are my problems, and if something ails you then it ails me as well, now what's wrong?" Link looked at her for a moment, unsure if opening up was a wise thing to do.

"This place…" he started but then shook his head "It's unfamiliar" he concluded and walked onward, Tetra let him go and walked shortly behind not speaking a word.

LLL

* * *

LLL

They took in the view of the village as they walked in, despite the rest of the country being in ruins, the village was surprisingly intact.

Watching no one out they decided to knock on the door of one of the houses, everything seemed to quiet down as the door slowly opened, revealing an older woman of taller statue than Link, her expression seemed void for a second before she took a glance at the man before her "L-Link?" she blinked, Link gazed at her slightly confused "It's you! You're back and you're alright!" she ran out of the house to the middle of the village "He's back!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Tetra approached Link closer "Do you know these people?" she whispered to him, Link shook his head, not tearing his gaze from the woman.

They were both suddenly surrounded by children "We thought you died!"

"We heard from the princess herself!"

"Where have you been?" questions kept raining down on Link.

He faked a smile "Sorry to have worried you, I'm sorry I didn't let you know how I was doing" to his answer Tetra raised a brow in suspicion, Link was hiding something not only from her but from everyone else, she frowned slightly, she didn't liked to be lied to.

"Link!" he was brought to an embrace from a man that had come running from the other side of the village "I knew you'd be ok!" Link was embraced again, the empty smile never leaving his frame.

"I'm sorry I kept you all so worried" he was embraced by everyone and invited to the mayor's house to stay and tell of his adventure, Link accepted the invitation and walked with them, where he and Tetra got welcomed greatly.

"Link my boy" started the mayor, a smile of pure happiness spread across his face "When news came of your death we couldn't believe it, we had even asked to please return your body to us but we were declined of it, saying it had disappeared"

Link looked away, but returned his smile as he looked at everyone "I'm sorry, I had to go journey far by order of the Royal Family and chances were I wasn't going to return, they had staged my death foreseeing this event" he explained, everyone seemed to have let his lie slip, everyone but Tetra. After a few more questions that he had skillfully answered he stood up, motioning Tetra to do as well "I know I've just got here, but I heard there was a disturbance in the temple"

"Does this mean you have to leave again?" asked Colin, disappointment clear in his tone.

Link slowly nodded "I have to save this world…" his voice had sounded sadder than what he intended, but again it was dismissed by the people around him.

"Alright Link, we understand, we're just glad you're alright" said the mayor.

To which everyone agreed, "We left the map to the forest in your house" assured Ilia, Link nodded and bid goodbye along with Tetra, as they exited the house Tetra grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the village and into the house supposedly belonging to him and locked the door, she turned around and glared at him.

"Tell me what's going on, and I want the truth this time, I know you're hurting but hiding your feelings isn't going to make it any better, stop being a lone hero and tell me what's wrong" her demanding voice slowly died down as the words passed, turning from demand to concern.

Link finally gave into her worry and sat down by the table near the fireplace "This place… Has been destroyed, evil lurks everywhere and the hero of this country perished by the hands of Ganondorf… I can't help but think I am responsible for this"

Tetra looked at him, starting to slowly understand his grief "I still don't understand why these people think they know you"

"This is sort of an alternate version of Hyrule, I don't know what joke the Goddesses have placed in this country but everything is very alike here as it is in Hyrule, the hero of this country must have looked identical to me, what surprises me is that he bares my name as well" he fidgeted slightly with the cloth covering the wooden table.

Tetra smiled slightly "So you pretended to be him in front of everyone to ease their grief", she then stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder "You can't expect to save everyone all of the time, stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't have known happened"

Link's shoulders relaxed slightly as he took her words in, he stood up and walked about the room, looking for the map to the temple "You're right, I accomplish nothing by grieving, I have to honor his memory and save his village" he said, smiling genuinely as he held the map between his hands.

Tetra smiled as well "That's the spirit!" she opened the door and walked outside, letting him walk out as well, they climbed on the horses, racing quickly to the temple hidden deep in the forest.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"Link!" Tetra screamed from the other side of the room as Link ducked and rolled, holding his side as a red stain appeared in his tunic, the wound from his previous battle still open and gushing blood with every rough move his torso made, he flinched before standing up again, barely avoiding the teeth from the enormous plant that had surfaced from the pond in the middle of the room, the creature screeched before trying its luck once more at Link, succeeding to hit him this time, pressing him firmly against the ground, his energy was running low fast as the creature pressed further, making his blood run faster from the wound, his sight started to become blurry when he suddenly heard an explosion.

Feeling no more pressure on his back he forced himself up, he looked around, and saw Tetra holding an exploding spider before lunging it at the mouth of one of the plants, making the second head explode as well, the remaining head directing its eye to Tetra, she docked the creature's attack and jumped to grab another spider, she had managed her goal but as she was readying herself to lunge it at the creature it lunged its head at her making her drop the bomb.

Tetra closed her eyes expecting to be digested when she heard it scream, she opened her eyes to see an arrow embedded deep within the creature's eye, the plant monster contracted and withered unwillingly admitting defeat, she looked at Link but she let a scream herself as she saw him sprawled across the floor unconscious, blood spilling freely from his wound, running to his side she hurriedly opened his pockets, desperately looking for something to stop the blood, finding a bottle with red liquid she quickly lifted his tunic and let it fall onto his wound, the medicine reacted and started to close his side, enough to prevent it from bleeding any further.

Tetra sighted in relief and proceeded to bandage his side; after she was done she grabbed him by the chest and dragged him out of the temple and into the entrance, where she collapsed from exhaustion. Hearing a body collapse near him Link forced himself into consciousness and tried to open his eyes but doing so only slightly, unable to make sense of anything he slowly moved his head looking around for any sign of Tetra, where instead of a figure he saw white paws, followed by a howl.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light, Tetra blinked a few times, letting her eyes focus before moving, she looked around trying to analyze the room, finding herself in what she knew as the other hero's house, she lifted herself from the bed and looked around more closely, finding Link nowhere in sight, she panicked "Link?" she asked aloud, hoping to any gods she knew that he would still be alive, relieved when his head popped from the floor above her she sighted.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked as he climbed down the stairs.

"The question is, are you? That wound you received from that phantom samurai was deeper than you let on"

Link smiled "I'm used to these wounds, that's why I don't give them such importance" he stated, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Well you could be more careful, you lost a lot of blood back there, I would have expected you to still be resting"

Link laughed slightly "So did I, but I healed quickly, thanks for taking care of me"

Tetra grinned and slightly punched him in the arm "You owe me" she joked, but then Tetra's expression changed into one of slight fear "Wait! We didn't get a chance to grab the sphere from the temple! We have to go back!"

Link grabbed her arm before she could jump out of the bed and into the door and smiled "Don't worry, we got it" he assured her.

"How are you so sure? You fell unconscious after the final attack"

"I'm not sure myself how I got it, I just know I did" he said, looking down at his chest where the spheres had all entered his body.

"Then it's time to go to the next location right?" Link nodded, his frame changing to a nostalgic glow "You did well, they don't feel grief anymore" she reassured him, he nodded and smiled to her, letting her know he was going to be alright.

"Zelda is waiting" he stood up, reaching his hand out for her, she grabbed his hand and stood up with him, their next destination marked clearly on their map, Link grabbed the doorknob behind him and looked back, giving the house one last look before closing.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"Where's the next location?" Tetra asked Link as they exited the village, waving their goodbyes as they left.

Link looked closely at the map, "The next temple is west from here and it's a pretty long ride" he placed the map back in his pocket, they took in the view which Link found surprising to see that part of the trail he remembered wasn't in the bad state he had left it in, he relaxed slightly, at least he had been able to bring more light to the land, he made Epona walk faster, slightly excited about this new discovery.

After their long travel they arrived to Kakariko Village which Link found somewhat depressing, he had known Kakariko Village to be enormous and this seemed too narrow for him, nevertheless he got off Epona and looked up, the mountain roaring and erupting giving him the sign that he was on the right place, without a second thought he climbed on Epona and rode towards the summit, Tetra following closely behind, he climbed the first wall up the mountain and helped Tetra climb as well, but as he turned around he was suddenly rammed by a rolling stone engulfed in fire, he fell hard on his back right down the wall, loosing all the air from his lungs.

Tetra jumped down before the stone came for her and landed on her feet right beside Link "You ok?" she asked, crouching down on him and examining his body with her eyes for any trace of a serious injury.

For a few seconds Link remained immobile, his eyes staring at the sky, he then took a breath and forced himself up, coughing slightly "Yeah…" he managed to voice.

Tetra helped him up and looked up "What was that?"

"Goron…" Link tried his voice again, sounding just as bad as before, he then took a few seconds to breathe properly and straightened himself "At least, I think it was…"

Tetra looked at him "What do you mean?"

"They're not usually covered in fire" Link said as he checked his arms and back for any kind of pain.

Tetra looked at him "Fire? I saw no fire"

Link looked at her "How can you have missed it? He was engulfed in flames"

Tetra shook her head, her stare showed concern "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should rest a while"

Link shook his head "We don't have time for that" he said and proceeded to climb back up, Tetra followed him suit, trusting that Link was going to be alright.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Hurray for the chapters! And hurray for more news! My good friend here in RK-Lali is making her own story! So if you like romantic Yu Yu Hakusho-related stories then hers is the right one for you!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **I laughed so hard at your comment! Link is insane and suicidal! xD

-Gravity


	13. Papercut

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have placed a comedy house somewhere in Hyrule Town.

Panicking awfully cause I'm missing a lot of things at college, but… I dunno I'll manage to get through them somehow! Oh, and don't worry, despite me panicking it won't affect the publication of the story! : D

LLL

* * *

LLL

Papercut

They ducked as another Goron rolled past them and continued downward, that must have been the twentieth one to try and take them off the track, Tetra sighted in frustration, they would have reached the top by now weren't for the constant attacks and the periodic eruptions which also threatened to end their lives "How much farther?" she asked Link over the roaring sound of the volcano.

"Just a few more steps!" Link yelled back, then moved as fast as he could towards their next shelter and beckoned Tetra to follow him, she nodded and quickly made her way to his side, she looked around, everything seemed to be calming down again.

Tetra looked at the top, in fact they were only a few more steps close to reaching it, and as soon as the volcano calmed completely they dashed towards the entrance to the mines, unfortunately for them they encountered twice the number of Gorons they had dealt with outside, Link could even see a few Gorons whose color had changed to that of a coal dark, eyes shining bright, he placed his hand on his bow, ready to strike if they made a wrong move, but as the Gorons readied to attack a voice echoed.

"Leave them" the voice came from inside the mines, Tetra and Link looked at the source and saw an elder Goron walking towards them "It takes real strength and courage to climb up here, I, Gor Coron recognize your courage" he stood in front of Link, examining him for a second before continuing "But if you want something from here I'm afraid your efforts have been wasted"

Link moved his hand from his bow and back to his side "Is there a creature within the mines that's causing all of this?"

Gor Coron's expression changed slightly to surprise "How do you know about that?"

"We came to help you" said Tetra.

Gor Coron then resumed his dominant stare and shook his head "The mines are sacred to us, we cannot let anyone pass"

Tetra crossed her arms "You rather let this mountain crumble to the ground than accept help? If the mines are as sacred to you as you claim then you're doing a really poor job protecting it" she finished.

Gor Coron looked at her with disbelief, but knowing she was right he turned around "Let them pass", the Gorons guarding the gates moved to the sides, Link and Tetra walked towards the entrance "Hey" Link turned back to look at Gor Coron "Please save our patriarch" he begged.

Link nodded but looked at Coron's eyes more closely, they glowed a blood red color, Link shook his head slightly and looked again, his eyes were back to their original tone, he placed his hand on his head _"Maybe I do need to rest..."_ he shook the thought away and followed Tetra inside the mines.

After getting the key pieces and the blessings from the Goron Elders they made their way to the door, upon entering they found a large coal colored Goron-like creature, the creature's eyes lit up red and flames engulfed his body, pulling the chains that bound it to the walls, it roared as the chains broke, approaching them slowly, "Do you still not see flames?" Link asked Tetra, not taking his eyes from the monster.

Tetra's mouth fell slightly "I see them…" the creature screamed before releasing fire from its entire body, Link rolled and ran to the back of the monster, pulling one of the chains, Tetra caught on to his intentions and helped him pull, the creature stumbled and fell to the ground, Link quickly ran to its head and started slashing at the bright crystal on its head, it roared and stood up pushing Link to the side, he hit the wall hard but regained balance quickly, releasing fire once more, Link ran far from it again and tried his technique once more, it worked like a charm and he slashed away at the crystal, soon after the crystal broke, but the creature remained the same, its eyes then opened and it stood up, Link rolled away and pulled out his bow and an arrow, pointing it at the creature's left eye, he readied his shot.

"LINK!" he suddenly stopped and looked at Tetra, she looked worried "What are you doing!? It's over!"

Link looked back at the creature, and found that the dark color had disappeared, and in place of the creature was a tall Goron, holding his head in confusion "What… Happened?"

Link kept staring and slowly tucked his bow and arrow back into his shield, he looked down, was he about to shoot the Goron in his eyes? He looked at the sphere that approached him and entered his body, what was going on?

The walk out of Kakariko Village was silent and uncomfortable, Tetra kept looking at Link for any sign of his disturbance, Link kept looking at the moving floor as Epona walked, he had been feeling strange ever since he got the first part of Zelda's energy but it hadn't gotten out of hand until they started climbing the mountain, he could be exhausted from all the fighting, but he knew he had no time to be resting, not with Ganondorf out of his eternal prison, he looked at the map once more, there was one last destination he had to check, but decided better to pay a visit to someone first.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Leaving the horses to rest at the end of the south bridge they walked silently through the castle town until they reached the castle gates, walking slowly inside they climbed the stairs to the throne room, the familiar princess sitting on it, her void expression directed to the broken ceiling, the sky a dark color, she looked to the door as the sound of footsteps approached her, her void expression changed slightly as she saw Link, she stood up "It's you…" she walked a few steps towards him and then stopped, "Why are you here? You should be back at your home, you should know by now what waits for you"

"He is already there, he holds the princess captive"

She frowned slightly "Then what business have you here?"

"Among other things, I wanted to see how you were faring"

The princess looked at him and then returned to her throne "Dark has been slightly lifting from my land, is this your doing?" Link slowly nodded, the princess smiled slightly "I thank you, but do not waste your time here, you should be saving your country"

"I am" he answered her , Tetra looked at them, there was something going on that she didn't quite understand, but nevertheless left them alone to talk.

Link kept looking at the princess, silence taking over the room, he then started to see the room darken, the princess's form started to change, her slim fingers forming into claws and yellow eyes looking back at him in anger, Link tensed and slowly lifted his hand to his sword "Is something wrong?" everything faded back to their original state, Link shook his head slightly and looked again, the room along with the princess had returned to normal, he lowered his hand.

"No, nothing" he looked down _"What is happening to me?"_

The princess stood once more and approached him, placing her head on his forehead "You look ill" she told him but he shook his head.

"I'm alright" he answered, though he wasn't so sure about it anymore "We must leave, I will return once Ganondorf has been sealed again" he bowed to her.

The princess nodded slowly "Be careful" Link nodded and called for Tetra, quickly leaving the castle towards Lake Hylia.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"I can't see it" said Tetra as she squinted her eyes towards the water.

Link almost did the same "This is where it's supposed to be, but if we can't see it from here then it must be pretty deep"

Tetra looked around "I guess we swim towards it then" she made a move to dive but Link stopped her.

"I don't think we can… Even if we could hold our breaths for a few minutes we wouldn't even make it half way"

"There is one way you can get there…" Link felt the familiar weight in his shoulders, along with two hands pulling his ears, he looked up "Missed me?" RK grinned.

Link couldn't help but smile slightly "Where have you been?"

RK leaned on his ear "Around" she then tapped his head and placed the Zora mask in front of him "I kept it for you"

Link looked at it with slight disgust "But that will only take one of us down" he looked at Tetra.

RK tapped his head again "You're a hero, you can fend on your own for a while", she let the mask drop in his hands and jumped from his shoulders disappearing out of sight.

Tetra looked around trying to find RK "Who was that?"

"A friend" Link smiled and looked at the mask, as much as he hated the feeling of wearing it he truly didn't have a choice, the blue tunic he had for these situations got damaged beyond repair a long time ago and since he didn't have a need to use it he didn't buy a new one.

"Looks like you're going alone" said Tetra.

Link nodded "I'll be back soon", he slowly approached the mask to his face, screaming as it made contact with his flesh and made it it's own.

Tetra watched the transformation in amazement "You're a Zora!" she admired as the transformation finished, Link looked at her and dove in without a word, swimming skillfully down the entrance to the temple underwater.

Link swam away from the giant fish, the tentacles following his every move until he was out of reach, he approached its eye once more and gave it a shock of electricity, the fish screeched and came out from the ground, following Link at a high speed, Link swam between the pillars of the room trying to slow down the fish but to no avail, it kept destroying them without slowing down, he suddenly stopped and waited for the fish to be within close distance, when the fish had opened its mouth ready to devour him he quickly swam upwards and back, landing on the fish's eye, he plunged his fist into the eye and released as much electricity as his body could let him, the fish moved around trying to shake him off but it was too late, it blindly swam around until it hit the wall, destroying part of it and leaving a hole, Link swam back down to catch his breath letting the sphere catch up to him and enter his chest, suddenly the room went dark once more, he lifted his head and looked around, hundreds of red eyes staring back at him, he started charging electricity, but then more eyes appeared, he started hearing screeches and noises, then suddenly felt something grabbing his limbs, he tried to move, after he found himself trapped he discharged electricity, seeing that it had no effect he tried harder, but the harder he tried, the tighter his bounds became, he grew dizzy and frustrated, he was starting to lose consciousness along with his reason, he struggled further hearing the screeches coming closer, his mind couldn't take it anymore, Link extended his hand as far as he could, hoping to anyone and anything that this wouldn't be his end.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Holy crap Link is losing it! But wait, is he really? What is happening to our hero? Find out on the next chapter!

Yeah, I've been reduced to making corny announcements of things you already know xD (or are questioning) I'll tell you a little secret behind these future chapters:

My first plan of action was to get as far as We Can Be Heroes and then write some finishing chapters, but I felt that I was lacking interest in the story, so I decided to extend it a bit more and what turned out from that is very good! So I'm happy I postponed the ending for later : D, enjoy! It's only gonna get interesting!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **That Goron-on-fire bit will become clearer in later chapters of the story (unless it's clear now) And yeah! Where the heck does he keep all of that stuff!? In Twilight Princess I was amazed that he had one pocket to fit all in! Mary Poppins, eat your heart out! xD. I also loved that out-of-breath moment! Oh I feel so bad doing that to him but I just had to xD. Maybe this one's point three for Link's insanity?

-Gravity


	14. Straightjacket Feeling

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have given Link a job in a smoothie stand.

I just realized after… A lot of time that my **DO NOT OWN ZELDA** disclaimers were eliminated and mo matter what I did refused to let me publish the .

Anywho, I do not own now, never have, never will.

I don't know if this one's longer than the rest, but it kinda looks like it is.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Straightjacket Feeling

He felt the breeze passing by and the gentle sound of birds flying near him, he felt the soft grass below him and the smell of flowers reached his nose, his hand twitched slightly, feeling the dirt below his body, he was no longer inside the temple, he frowned slightly and slowly lifted his hand to his head, he felt his hair move between his fingers, he was no longer a Zora either, blue eyes slowly opened to adjust to the evening light, he groaned and tried to sit up, blurry vision not able to make sense of where he was or what was around him, he looked forward and frowned, something was watching him from afar, he tried to detail it with the poor blurry vision he awoke with, white paws and blue eyes , it seemed familiar…

"Link!" he turned around and noticed a figure running towards him, he recognized the voice as Tetra's, as she approached his vision adjusted to his surroundings, he quickly turned around but found nothing in front of him, he sighted, his mind was surely playing tricks on him again "How did it go? We heard something break from down there"

Link looked around, finding the mask lying right beside him, he grabbed it and slowly stood up "I beat it" he announced.

Tetra smiled "Finally! We can go back and finish this!" Link nodded.

"I'll take that" RK jumped onto Link's shoulders and grabbed the mask from his hand, disappearing it between her fingers like a magic act, "Looks like you made a new friend" she said to his ear.

"What do you mean?" RK just smiled and jumped from his shoulders standing on a stone.

"I'll see you later" RK waved and jumped out of sight, Link looked to where she had stood before, wondering what she had meant, he sighted and smiled, it would make sense to him eventually.

They rode through the nameless fields connecting Termina to Hyrule, Link felt happy, since they had left the alternate version of his homeland his hallucinations had stopped haunting him, he raced as fast as Epona could manage back, hoping his efforts wouldn't have been in vain, but his vision suddenly turned red, looking around he could no longer see the multiple colors around him, he gripped onto Epona's reigns and looked towards Tetra but in her place stood a dark knight, large sword in hand ready to strike, he pulled his own sword, his mind unwillingly blocking all reason of this being a hallucination, without option he let his instincts take over, he wasn't about to get killed so easily.

Tetra looked at Link, his once blue eyes turned yellow and he looked around as if he was suddenly blinded, he then looked at her and pulled out his sword, his blind eyes clearly stating she was the enemy, she pulled her own out just before his sword landed on her, she blocked the blow "Link!" she called, but he had no reaction to his name "LINK!" she tried again, he tried his attack once more, Tetra barely having time to block such a powerful blow "WAKE UP!!" she screamed, desperate to get him out of his trance before she suffered the consequences.

The dark knight kept easily blocking his blows, mocking him with his indifference, Link frowned, he was too good and catching up to him, he had to make a plan quick, he suddenly placed his feet on Epona's back and lifted himself up, quickly jumping towards the dark knight and knocking him off his horse, he landed on top of him, sword directed at his neck and his right arm holding the dark knight's arm that held the weapon "Go ahead…" the knight breathed "Kill me _hero_" he laughed, the sound of it hurting Link's ears, He lifted his sword to plunge it into his neck when an even louder scream rung in his ears.

"LINK!!" he closed his eyes suddenly, stopping his sword from penetrating the knight's neck "WAKE UP!!" he opened his eyes again, he stared straight into Tetra's eyes, she was positioned just like the knight had, he quickly stood up and backed away from her, dropping his sword on the ground and looking at Tetra in disbelief, Tetra sat up, holding her neck "Something's definitely wrong with you!" she spoke loudly "Why were you attacking me for!?"

"I…" Link fell to his knees and held his head in both hands, he couldn't believe he was about to kill her, he couldn't believe he had lost all reason that told him that he was hallucinating, if this went on any further, he was going to kill someone innocent in no time, his breath raced at the thought.

"Hey…" he looked up slightly, still not ready to look at Tetra directly "You've been seeing things, haven't you?" he looked back down on the floor and slowly nodded, unable to find his voice, Tetra sat across from him "Ever since you said you saw a flaming Goron you've been having these hallucinations, haven't you?" he nodded again, still looking at the floor "Why didn't you tell me?"

It took him a few more seconds of mental preparation before he could find his voice "It didn't… Come this far…" he confessed "I knew they were hallucinations before, so I did nothing… But" he stopped, giving himself time to find the last of his voice to finish "I've lost all sense of reason now… I couldn't tell a hallucination from what was really happening…" he slowly sat down and held his head again.

Tetra looked at him with worry "You can't go on like this, you will eventually end up killing someone" she rubbed the back of her neck, thinking on how to help him "What do you feel when you hallucinate?"

"Fear, followed by anger and then… I feel nothing, I end up acting on instinct, not caring what I'll do so long as I survive" he released his head and looked at her, Tetra pondered on his words "What woke you up?" she asked looking at him "I heard you scream my name just before I decapitated the hallucination" Tetra kept pondering "So there is a way to wake you up"

"But is not as effective as before, it took me longer to wake up this time"

Tetra nodded "Maybe next time I'll just hit you in the back of the head, if it doesn't wake you up then it'll knock you out, either way we'll be safe" she slightly joked.

Link smiled "I'd appreciate that"

They both stood up "We have to get back either way, we'll see how we cure you when we get there" Link nodded and climbed on Epona, Tetra doing the same on her horse, Link urged Epona to run and she did so, racing as fast as she could back to his hometown and hopefully, his salvation.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda felt cold.

Even though she could no longer see or move, everything around her still felt cold, she could hear growls everywhere, and she could smell blood in the air.

Wherever Ganondorf had sent her was filled with darkness and dread, she felt fear unable to protect herself against the darkness, the creatures belonging to the darkness overpowering her spirit.

She thought this was her end but after a while she heard a creature scream, a part of the darkness dissipating, she felt her body become slightly warmer, unable to make sense of what just happened she remained still, unsure of if she still had a body of her own, she couldn't even tell if time was passing by, then another creature screamed, another piece of darkness dissipating and her body becoming warmer.

She started feeling something familiar about this warmth but couldn't quite place her finger on it, a little while more and another creature fell, her body becoming warmer and this feeling becoming stronger, she needed more warmth, this feeling was too familiar and it bothered her that she didn't know what it was.

The darkness kept fading slowly and the warmth kept coming to her, after a short while all the darkness had gone and her body was warm again, however she couldn't shake off the feeling that as much warmth as she had it still wasn't enough, and that strong feeling wasn't clear yet.

She slowly opened her eyes, light surrounded her completely, but still a dark feeling lingered, she closed her eyes again, surrounded by light and she still had nowhere to go, she remained still, enjoying the warmth that had come to her drifting into unconsciousness once more.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"We're back!" Tetra gladly announced as they made their way through the ranch gates, pirates quickly surrounded them and congratulated them as they passed by, glad that their captain was sound and safe.

Malon ran out of the house, just in time to see Link pass by, he looked at her and smiled, giving a small wave "I'm so glad you're ok!" she told the two, Tetra nodded eagerly, a grin decorating her features, Link nodded but refrained himself from smiling, clearly aware that that statement was not true.

Reaching the stables they placed they let the horses rest from their tiring journey and walked outside, questions about the trip swarming Tetra as the pirates surrounded her once again, eager to know what had happened all the time they were absent "Alright guys, let's sit on the table and I'll tell you, I'm starving!" cheers roared around her, she smiled, she had truly missed them.

"How was your trip?" Malon asked Link as he brushed Epona's hair.

"It was alright" he answered, not turning around to face her.

"Can you tell me about it?" Link flinched slightly, stopping his work for a second before continuing.

"Maybe some other time"

Malon's expression changed to slight hurt, she approached him slightly "Link?" she placed her hand on his shoulder to make him turn around but he quickly moved away from her grasp, still unwilling to look to her direction, Malon's heart sank.

"I'm sorry Malon but I can't talk right now"

"Why not Link? Are you alright?" he heard her coming closer to him in an attempt to answer this question herself.

"I'm fine" his heart skipped a beat, he had sounded menacing, too menacing, he hadn't meant to sound so deadly but he hadn't realized how much he wanted her to stay away, he heard silence for a second and then heard footsteps running away from him, followed soon by a slammed door.

He turned around, yellow eyes scanning the blood red room that was slowly filling with darkness, to his fortune the sounds he heard had proven to be correct, Malon ran away from him, possibly afraid of his tone of voice, though he was glad, for once he had been able to hear Malon's voice instead of anything else, though he knew this lucky shot could have been his last one; as bad as he felt for how he spoke to Malon he couldn't risk looking at her, fearing his hallucinations would do to her what they did to Tetra, he looked down, he was going to apologize to her after he figured out what was causing this mental illness on him.

"And then this giant centipede came out of the hole and started attacking us" Tetra said, she took a moment to see all the eager faces of her comrades before continuing the story, she was about to speak once more when the loud sound of a door slamming shut came from behind her, she turned, barely having time to see someone run up the stairs, the same sound echoing through the house once more, she raised a brow "What the…" she got up "I'll finish later" she told her comrades, they all nodded and some grunted, highly disappointed for being interrupted in what they thought was the most interesting part of the story.

Tetra got up from her chair and walked upstairs, stopping when she reached Malon's room, she approached the door, hearing soft weeps coming from the other side, she walked to the window at the end of the hallway and looked outside, Link was nowhere in sight, she frowned and walked back down, through the door and to the stables where she cautiously opened the door, scanning the area for anything resembling a boy, she found no sign of such and walked further inside, carefully looking around the stables until she reached the last stable on the left, as a matter of fact there he was sitting in a way that his back was facing her, she hesitantly spoke "Link-"

"Leave" he quickly answered, Tetra took a few steps back for safety, his voice sounding slightly harsh.

"Are you hallucinating again?" he nodded forcefully, Tetra moved around, enough to see his eyes closed, he then reached for the hilt of his sword, preventing his hand from moving any further, Tetra backed away more and without a word turned to her heels and walked to the door, closing it shut.

_**Having fun?**_

Link turned around quickly, opening his eyes to scan the area, though he was still hallucinating he took his chances, he saw nothing

_**It is beautiful, isn't it? The view…**_

He frowned "Who are you" he demanded

_**The blood red color that is now your world is magnificent**_

Link gripped the hilt of his sword, looking around for anything that could shatter the tranquility around him

_**These are not hallucinations**_

His frown deepened "Of course they are" he crouched on the ground, physically preparing himself for if the owner of such voice should come out

_**Foolish brat, you are still unknown of what ails you**_

The voice was getting on his nerves; he closed his eyes, hoping that it would ease his mind and finish this hallucination

_**Your princess is the only one who can save you, go to her**_

"Why should I listen to you?" he barked slightly, irritated that his illness was restless

_**The more you keep her energy within you the more fragile her life becomes…**_

Link's eyebrow twitched, he hated to admit it, but it was right, the whole purpose of his mission was to save her and he was wasting time trying to make sense of what was going on, but as much as he would have wanted to hoist himself up from the hey and run to her aid he couldn't, not when he barely even knew who was his true enemy

_**So you will truly let me have my vengeance on you Link?**_

The voice laughed audibly, he knew this laugh, he knew this voice, "Ganondorf…" he growled

_**Wasting your dear princess's heart, how truly heroic of you**_

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, standing up and opening his eyes, not caring that his vision was tricked by his hallucination, he looked to the ceiling

_**The question boy, is what will you do to her should you waste more time**_

Despite the clouded vision he ran to the black horse in the stall where Epona stood in reality, he hoisted himself on Epona's back and turned her towards the door, making her run as fast as she could towards Hyrule Castle, his reason slowly drifting away by the passing seconds, soon enough he wouldn't have any judgment on his actions _"Please…"_ he begged _"Please let me get there before I loose control"_, as he requested his vision suddenly turned back to normal, recognizing the green of the grass Epona stomped on and the dark sky above him, discarding the thought of what could have made him well again he kept racing towards the castle, quickly making his way to the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword rested.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Hey! Advertizing time! Have you heard the good news? Yes! RK-Lali a very, _**very**_ good friend of mine has posted not only one story but two! (true, one's a one-shot and all but it's a story non-the-less!) so if you like hot redheads, romantic stories and lots of love then she is the author for you! I really recommend visiting her, her stories are worthwhile!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **You nailed the title of this story! Was I so obvious? -blushes- Did my eyes deceive me? Did you say you knew someone who was the niece of the maker of LoZ? Oh I would love to see Fierce Deity again! He was my favorite mask and pretty tall too! It would be cool to see him again!

**RK-Lali: **xD lo ayudas a cargar el peso, eso es lo que hacen los amigos no? xDDD and yes you are very nice, always so concerned about the heavy weight the mask has xD

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** hello! So nice of you to review! Thank you! And as I stated in earlier chapters, I have updated Tuesday as I promised, I hope you enjoy it!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	15. Save Me From Me

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have tied a bell on Epona's tail.

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been having a rough week and the last thing I remember thinking last night was how badly I needed sleep. In the end I couldn't sleep at all but I did manage to remember to update, even if I was a day late.

Do enjoy~ and reviews are greatly supported

LLL

* * *

LLL

Save Me From Me

The holy sword emitted a bright light that only got brighter with every step he took towards it, and the more he approached it the more uncomfortable he became by the light, as if for some strange reason the blinding light hurt him.

When he finally reached the sword enough to place his hand on the handle he did so, the sword rewarded him by being easily pulled out of its pedestal, but Link let the sword drop to the floor and held back his hand, feeling it burning from the touch, he looked at the blade, dumbfounded as to why his hand got burned, he looked at his hand, the red mark of the hilt imprinted in the leather glove covering his palm, he rubbed it and tried his luck once more, feeling the same burning feeling in his hand, he flinched and quickly placed the sword in the sheath on his back, he looked at his hand again, it had managed to actually burn away part of the leather.

"_Could this have anything to do with my hallucinations?"_ he frowned, he was entering a world of trouble by not even being able to touch the very sword that proclaimed him hero, he turned back and headed for the exit, determined to stop this nightmare and rescue Zelda by all means necessary.

LLL

* * *

LLL

He ran toward the castle which was now three times the size the original castle had been -Thanks to Ganondorf-, his vision started to turn blood red, he harshly shook his head "Not again" he growled under his breath, his vision turned to normal as he reached the castle gates, expecting to be ambushed by guards or Ganondorf's minions he stopped and looked around, it seemed the path had been cleared for him.

He walked towards the gates and pushed the door, easily opening for him, he walked inside, the smell of blood overwhelming him, his vision turned red once more, he didn't care this time, by the smell of blood and the screams of things that sounded inhuman it came clear to him that he wasn't about to encounter an innocent being anytime soon, he calmly walked the hallways, his senses heightening to his surprise, he hadn't expected to earn these abilities with his current illness, he also felt at ease at such a dreadful place, which scared him beyond comprehension.

He came to the courtyard, finding dark creatures roaming right away, he made a move to reach his sword, but the thought of the burning sensation came back to mind, he decided to opt for a different weapon so he reached his bow and arrow and aimed it at one of the creature's forehead, the creature turned around sensing him but after a few moments of staring at Link it resumed its walk about, Link lowered his bow, perplexed by the bizarre action the creature had performed, he cautiously walked closer to the creature, weapon still in hand the creature looked at him again and repeated its actions, Link even dared to touch the creature, to which it only stared at Link, letting him leave his hand for as much as he wanted, he quickly pulled his hand away from the creature, letting it resume its walk, he backed away and turned to where he came from.

He turned to the right and up the stairs finding a dark knight guarding the door, the knight quickly took notice of Link walking to him and placed his attention on Link, despite the pain Link grabbed the hilt of the sword and carefully approached him, the knight then bowed to him and moved out of his way, Link frowned and pulled the sword out of its sheath and tried to attack the knight, stopping just inches away from the knight's exposed neck, the knight didn't move a muscle, Link's frown deepened "Fight me!" he commanded but the knight knelt before him instead, he let the sword back on its sheath, unable to take the burning pain any longer "FIGHT ME!!" he yelled again, "Let me know I'm not one of you! Prove to me that you are the enemy! Not me!" he grunted audibly when the knight didn't move from its kneeling position and just proceeded to the next room, upset that these dark beings were acting as if he was one of their own, he looked around, unable to recognize much from the blood red color that covered his world and the darkness that moved so freely, he closed his eyes, listening for something, anything that could tell him if he was any closer to getting out of this nightmare.

"Everyone has been either killed or fled; we have to get out of here"

"What do you suggest we do? There are dark monsters everywhere!"

"I don't know"

The voices sounded like guards, possibly the only two left in the building, Link tensed, they were innocent people and he was dangerously close, he had to keep moving and ignore their pleas, but as he made a move for the next room his mind clouded _"No! Not now!"_ he clutched his head tightly, trying to regain as much control of his mind as possible, but the feeling of his reason disappearing grew stronger, he couldn't hold on to his judgment any longer.

He tried to move towards the door but then suddenly stopped, he let go of his head and stood up, unsheathing the Master Sword and kicking the door down, where guards were supposed to stand stood now two humanized monsters, claws as sharp as his blade and fangs smearing blood on the floor, Link gave them a deadly glare and jumped to the air, plunging his sword through the monster's heart, he pulled the sword out and looked at the other one, the monster screaming threateningly at him, he turned the blade around and hit the monster with the hilt of his sword, making it stumble to the side where he slashed right through its stomach, it fell quickly to the ground, blood spilling from the cut, he smelled the air, the satisfaction of blood around him rushing through him, he walked out of the door and shut it, his vision turning back to normal.

Quickly regaining reason he slumped to the floor, gripping the carpet with all his might "No…" he curved his body and let a blood turning scream as loud as his lungs could let him, he had done it, he had killed innocent people because he was too weak to control himself, he pounded the floor repeatedly and then held his head, gripping to the locks of hair that hung freely from his cap "This ends now…" he whispered to himself as he stood up, placing a hand on the closed door behind him he lowered his head "Please forgive me…" he begged, hoping the spirits of the guards could hear him "I will avenge your deaths…" he let his hand fall to the side and sprinted towards the next room.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Crossing the bridges to the tallest tower he felt something warm up his chest, he looked down, the place where Zelda's energy had entered him was shining brightly, he touched the light, feeling a familiar warmth on his body, he looked up, surely enough if Zelda's energy was radiating then he must be close to her, he walked faster, reaching the stairs and climbing them to the top of the tower, he checked his surroundings, everything, though dark was in their original colors, he eagerly approached the door, stopping on his tracks as he was about to open the door.

He gripped the knob, afraid that if he were to open the door his vision would become clouded and he'd lost his judgment again, this time surely killing the one person he had sacrificed it all to save, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling warmer than before, Zelda was definitely inside, he couldn't just stand there and hope someone else would come and go in for her, he had her energy, he needed to go inside, so gripping his chest he slowly opened the door and timidly walked inside, scanning the room he saw a sleeping figure, he came closer to it and looked at Zelda's face, she actually looked peaceful, without thinking he slowly reached for her hand, gently taking hers in his, her hand felt cold for a few seconds before the spheres contained in his chest burst out of him, the spheres entered her body, making it warm up almost instantly, Link felt her hand slightly grip his, her eyes slowly opening, he smiled when she directed her gaze towards him "Link…" she whispered, she sat up, still unwilling to let go of his hand "What happened…?"

"Everything will be alright" he assured her as he helped her up.

"Touching, truly" a voice mocked, Link and Zelda both turned around but saw no trace of Ganondorf, the laugh echoed through the halls, Link grabbed Zelda's hand and led her towards the sound of the sickening laughter.

They reached the throne room, where Ganondorf sat triumphantly, he clapped slowly, irritating Link to the very core, as Ganondorf stood up Link assumed a defensive position placing Zelda behind him, Ganondorf looked amused "Really boy? Do you still truly think that the real threat here is me? Or have you forgotten about your current _situation…_?" Link's eyes widened, for a second he had forgotten about his illness, "Let me remind you" Ganondorf snapped his fingers.

Link's vision turned red, he panicked "Zelda… Run" he whispered, his voice harsh.

Zelda backed away "Link?"

"RUN!" he yelled, Zelda was taken aback and unable to move, surprised that Link could sound so harsh.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You better do as he says…" Zelda turned around slightly, RK resting her chin on Zelda's shoulder, despite her wishes to see what was wrong she ran from the room, giving Link one last glance and noticing his body going completely tense.

"So you are the one I must punish for the deaths of those guards… Ironic" Link deadpanned, darkness in his attitude, he was surprised about how dark his voice sounded, but he shoved the thought aside, not caring that he was talking this way to the Evil King.

Ganondorf laughed "I see you've grown accustomed to the darkness, it suits you"

Link frowned "Hallucination or not it won't take me long to finish you" to this Ganondorf let out a laugh, standing up from the throne he moved his cape aside, letting it fall back in place.

"Well I might as well tell you since you will soon be surrendering yourself to darkness" he slightly approached Link, making him take on an offensive position, hand almost gripping the hilt of the Master Sword, Ganondorf found all of this amusing "I knew your precious princess would come in handy, but I didn't expect her to be this helpful" he paced about the room, slowly circling Link "I knew you'd be running to her aid as soon as you knew her energy had been scattered, so I placed a little gift for you, the dark energy that had been stored with Zelda's has nested inside of you, making me have complete control over you, you will see what I want you to see, you will do what I want you to do, and you can thank your little friend for that, without that pathetic imp's powers I would have never managed anything of the sort" he smirked.

Ignoring all pain Link held the hilt tight and pulled the sword, the blinding light it emitted hurting his eyes, he ignored the burning sensation in his palm and stared directly at Ganondorf, to which Ganondorf answered with a smile "I was planning on banishing your mind to oblivion, but I better leave you conscious enough to know what you've done, and what you will do for your new master" snapping his fingers he watched Link grip his head painfully, groaning as he fought for dominance over his mind, Link shut his eyes, darkness engulfing him whole.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Thank you to the people who reviewed and to those who are about to! And remember! RK-Lali published another chapter on her story and this is for the fans we share (if we share any) thank you for reading and your comments!!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **What a wide imagination you have! I enjoy your comments xD, and you actually made me wonder if they do suffocate themselves with the floors or hitting the plexiglass… Wow, I had no idea there once was a Tingle game, wonder why they made a Tingle game in the first place! xD I actually never thought about Dark Link but since you pointed it out it does look like that doesn't it?

**RK-Lali: **Awn!! Be number 29, or my favorite! Number 23!!

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** I hope everything made sense in the end! Thank you for your kind words! It makes me happy that you like my story!

**The Silent Orion****: **You're my black jack comment! Thank you for reviewing and nice to meet you! I didn't know it was so common to mess him up -blushes- but you're right, it is fun to do it xDDD Thank you for the review!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	16. Points Of Authority

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have made Tinkerbell Link's new fairy.

Oh how I enjoyed writing this chapter! There were so many things that just made me laugh for the weirdest reasons! Except for one but you'll see later when you read my **author's notes**, you'll laugh at my randomness xDDD

Do enjoy~ and reviews are greatly supported

LLL

* * *

LLL

Points Of Authority

The horrifying groans coming from the throne room echoed further as Zelda ran through the halls and down the stairs, blindly following RK as she saw her jump to match her running, they finally exited the castle, Zelda looked back as she kept running and noticed it getting darker and more gruesome, her heart raced quicker, what could have happened to her hero on her absence?

RK jumped onto Epona's back and urged Zelda to do the same, she quickly mounted her and RK pulled the reigns, making Epona race towards the safety that was housed on Lon Lon Ranch.

Tetra had to jump aside from the striding horse as it ran through the small space between the house and the stables, Epona finally stopped at the entrance of the open space that the ranch offered for the horses to walk, RK jumping off and sitting on a fence, eye fixated on the castle far beyond ranch walls, Tetra ran to the horse to help Zelda down, recognizing Epona she looked around "Where's Link?" she asked Zelda, Zelda merely looked at her and then at the far view of the castle, Tetra followed her gaze and groaned "That idiot actually dared to go on his own!?"

"He wasn't planning to" answered RK, gaze never moving from the castle view.

Tetra looked at RK and then at Zelda "What the hell is going on?" Zelda was at a loss of words, unable to process everything that was happening, a gust of wind flew by, dark dust being carried by it.

RK lowered her head "He is abusing my patience" she stated.

Tetra frowned "Someone tell me what's happening!!" at her yell pirates came from the house and stables, wondering what had upset their captain so badly, Malon walked out of the house as well, seeing Epona's master absent she ran to Zelda and Tetra, the wind growing in speed.

At the sight of her friend Zelda choked a few words "Link… He's in danger"

"Possessed is more accurate" stated RK, the three women turned to her, RK's smile absent in her expression and in place appeared a deadly glare "No one mistreats my friends" her voice turned low and dangerous, despite sounding barely above a whisper it managed to reach the ears of everyone in the ranch.

"What do you mean 'possessed'?" Tetra dared to ask, defying the creature for being unclear.

"The dark man has taken possession of his mind, even though to a start Link was immune"

"Then how did he manage to do it now?" Malon pressed, Tetra and Zelda both looking slightly amazed by her sudden surge of courage.

"Using my abilities he managed to store his energy inside Zelda's, Link blindly went to look for them and never realized what was nesting inside him"

"Well is there nothing we can do?" Zelda begged for the answer.

RK looked down, the deadliest smile she could muster darkening her frame "Collect your men, I am taking charge" she looked at Tetra, paralyzing her with her stare before she nodded, calling to every pirate in the ranch to join in "You" she directed her gaze to Zelda and Malon, RK's smile softening "We will save our friend" Zelda and Malon gave her a nod in agreement as they approached RK to hear her plans.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link had been walking for what he felt to have been an entire day, the scenario he was in hadn't changed, he was tired of seeing dark, tired of the putrid stench of blood and tired of not knowing where he was or if he was anywhere to begin with.

He looked around once more, nothing but darkness stared back at him, he sighted and slumped down on the floor, he stared thinking about what his body could be doing right now, assuming of course that this body wasn't his true body, he had wondered if Zelda and RK had made it out in time before he turned on himself, he had wondered if this was just a dream, he sighted, wherever he was he wasn't going anywhere for a while, there were no weapons in his inventory -Which was what made him believe to not be truly awake in the first place- and no trace of anything that could change his vision to a brighter scene.

"Link"

He suddenly looked around, was his mind playing tricks on him once more? He was growing tiresome of that as well.

"Link"

He covered his ears, he had had enough of these mind tricks, he would have at least expected this place to be solitary.

"Link"

Despite his ears being covered he could still hear the voice as clear as before, if not clearer, he then looked up, a blinding light catching his eye, he was perplexed, as blinding as the light was it didn't disturb him in the slightest.

His surroundings morphed, the darkness slowly dissipated and what he once thought it to have been nothing but a dark wasteland was now a spring surrounded by small greenish mountains and covered in luscious pink trees and clear green grass, the evening sun standing still in time, giving the spring an orange glow that made it all the more breathtaking, he looked up, the trees let the leaves fall as if they were drops of rain, slowly and gently raining down on him, and the smell of wild flowers eliminating the stench of blood completely, a sudden feeling of calm washed over him, he wanted nothing more than to lie under the shade of the trees and rest his weary mind from what had happened to him, that is, until he saw it.

White paws, dark fur, strong blue eyes and the familiar smell of the forest, he had fought evil beasts very similar to this wolf, but he refused to move from his sitting position, something inside telling him there was nothing to fear.

The wolf approached him, his eyes fixated on Link's own blue ones "Link" he called mentally.

Link's eyes widened slightly "You are the one who has been calling me?" the wolf nodded once, careful never to break eye contact.

"I have been watching you" Link's brows furrowed in determination to listen to what the wolf had to say "I never would have thought that there was someone from far lands that shared so many things with me, my unique name being one of them"

Link's eyes widened in realization "Are you…"

"Though I no longer have a body of my own, I have not died" the wolf stated.

Link looked at the wolf for a second, "What happened to you", the wolf took his time to examine him before answering his question "The power your friend wields is strong beyond comprehension, she is capable of many things that could either keep balance of our dear countries or create oblivion at will, at the hands of evil, Ganondorf can accomplish anything, even controlling he who holds the power of light. With your friend's power he was able to detach my soul from my body, who is now a servant in his castle, since I also possess the power of light that come from the guardian spirits of my country I was able to not wither but turn into this holy beast"

Link took a moment to take this all in "You have saved me from darkness, haven't you?"

The wolf lowered his head "As much as it would please me to rip Ganondorf's throat with my bare fangs the only thing I could manage to do was shed light on your darkened mind"

"Is there… Anything that can be done to prevent his hold of my mind?" the wolf didn't look at him, only curved his paws to lie on the patch of soft grass below.

"Your friend might be able to do something about it, in the meantime, I will stay here with you and keep the darkness from completely overpowering you" Link looked down, his eyes saddened by the news, then he moved his head up and looked at the beautiful spring.

"Did you create this?" the wolf lifted his head to look at him, relaxing a bit as he moved his body more comfortably on the grass.

"This is a small fishing spot in the upper Zora's river by my home, in my travels up there I would often stay here for hours, the serenity here makes you drift from the world, making this place your heaven" Link nodded in agreement, easing his body on the grass and staring at the twilit sky, he closed his eyes finally finding a place to ease his mind.

LLL

* * *

LLL

The sewers mirrored the sounds of footsteps in every tunnel as princess, pirate captain and a few crewmen followed the directions given by RK, "She said by this point we'd be just below the dungeon floors, the previous castle had poorly kept dungeons as they were, my father believing that they were of no need, I also believe Ganondorf has no need for them, for he executes without taking hostages, we should be able to break the floor easily" said Zelda as she looked up, mentally calculating how far RK said they should have gone to be at the spot she had mentioned.

Tetra signaled two of her crewmen and instantly pulled the hammers from their belts, starting to hit the ceiling with all their might, after a few seconds the ceiling started to cave in, a sign that they had to back off, the newly made hole revealed the dim light of the fire that lit up the torches in the dungeon.

Tetra skillfully jumped up using the debris as the stepping and helped Zelda up, waiting for the rest of the pirates to climb on their own, "RK said that the majority of the fiends inhabiting this place is in the lower levels, such as the courtyards and first two floors, if we manage to destroy them RK will start regaining her power"

Tetra pulled her sword "Say no more" she quickly headed for the dungeon exit followed by only a few of her men, the rest staying to protect the princess as instructed.

Zelda pulled out her bow and golden arrows, "This way" she instructed, moving further inside.

"But the exit is the other way around" mentioned a pirate.

She looked back at him "I have to make sure of something" she move quickly to the last door on the hallway, where she had last seen her caretaker, she quickly opened the door and peered inside, satisfied to find the bounds on the walls had been broken, and her captives lay dead on the floor, she turned back and headed for the exit, joining Tetra in the fight.

"This is madness… I don't know how to use a bow, let alone fight!" Malon told herself as she waited outside for the guard to show any blank spot that she could fire at, shaking uncontrollably as she waited "I should be healing! That's what I can do best!" she gripped the bow tighter and looked again, the guard still showing no weakness, she sighted and looked around, the pirates at her side had already secured the area, leaving the upper floor bridge watchers to her, RK happily flinging her feet back and forth on the broken stone wall beside her.

"He's approaching, you better prepare yourself" Malon looked at her completely flustered, unwillingly shaking and gripping the bow close to her chest.

"Why have you given me this job! I don't know the slightest bit about archery!" she complained.

RK barely shrugged "I just figured you'd try your best at saving our friend whose body is now serving the evil man up there" Malon's fear turned into determination by her words, she shakily gripped the bow tighter and placed an arrow ready to be fired, as the guard walked into her blank spot she shot the arrow, giving a slight yelp as the arrow fired, it hit the guard in the forehead perfectly, making it fall to the ground.

Malon jumped in excitement "I did it!" but then suddenly yelped and ran to the side and hid behind the wall RK was perched in as many arrows landed on her side and above her.

"I think you made them mad" RK mocked, the smile clearly stating she was having fun.

Malon glared at her "This is not funny!" pirates hearing her complaints turned around to the scene and defeated the remaining archers, she thanked the pirates and regained her composure, RK's smile clearly disturbing her.

"All is clear" RK cocked her head.

"Are you sure?" Malon then fell to the floor as the floor started to tremble, skeletal hands prying out of the dirt, soon enough the deceased were crawling their way out of the floor and with sword in hand were walking towards the pirates and Malon, cornering them in what little space they had left, Malon looked up at RK desperately "Aren't you going to do something?"

RK tilted her head to the side once more "I'm afraid of living skeletons" Malon screamed in fear as the dead approached, their bloody screams making them paralyze in place, as the skeleton closer to her lifted his sword he received a golden arrow to the head, crumbling to a dust almost instantly.

Malon and company looked up to the bridges watching Zelda prepare another arrow "Aim for the head!" she yelled at them and fired her arrow, making several other skeletons crumble as well, excited about the news of being able to smash anyone to pieces the pirates hurriedly began to fight, crushing skull after skull in pure excitement.

Tetra smiled as she saw her crew "I taught them that" she announced triumphantly.

Zelda looked at her "They have everything covered, let's move" Tetra nodded and followed Zelda across the bridge, following the next flight of stairs to the second floor, threatening yellow eyes following their every move.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** '"_This is madness… I don't know how to use a bow, let alone fight!" Malon told herself as she waited outside for the guard to show any blank spot that she could fire at'_

… Madness?

THIS. IS .HYRULE!! –kicks Malon to the pit of death-

Sorry… I couldn't help myself, when I wrote it I was laughing hard as this thought suddenly popped into my head xD

Thank you reviewers and thank you Lali! You all make me all so happy~

Once again it's advertizing time and there is not a better person to recommend to you than RK-Lali! Her Yu-Yu-Hakusho love story is just so sweet it'll make hearts pop from your computer screen~

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **Link looks exactly like he always does with the exception of those yellow eyes xD, kinda confusing but I didn't want to change him much so people (and myself) wouldn't get confused xD I just love your random musings xD I tend to do that too… Hmm… Do you think he'd look good as the Elven King?

Doesn't look like that co-worker knew anything about Zelda… Tingle? Of all the characters… He could have suggested the Keaton Fox or something… That fox is adorable xD

Omg I would LOVE to see Ganondorf run into Oni Link and do what you imagined he'd do! XDDD Omg I laughed so hard when I read it!!!!

Thank you for the review! xD they make me happy~

**RK-Lali: **You got lost girl! Oh I couldn't help myself!!! I just HAD to make fun of Malon's comment! xDDD

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** Don't worry! xD she escaped, Zelda's fine! But then again she did go back… And you are absolutely right! Ganondorf took control of Link D:!! That fiend! How dare he take over Link's mind!!! He must pay…

Thank you for the review! xD your reviews are so much fun! I love reading them!

**The Silent Orion****: **I just couldn't help myself xD you're absolutely right it is so much fun to make him suffer like that, but I have a legal reason too! I just have to find out what it is… xD and I also agree with you, Link's personality is usually so calm and carefree until he has to face battle. Thank you for the review! I love hearing from you!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	17. Not Holding Back

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have made someone streak. Eventually.

I am sleepy! Which is why I'm updating early today, don't know why I'm so sleepy but still! Gotta update before I fall into the arms of Morpheus and wake up tomorrow knowing I missed my update! And that's not happening again!

Do enjoy~ and reviews are greatly supported

LLL

* * *

LLL

Not Holding Back

Scanning the room he was currently in his senses heightened significantly, by the scent of fresh blood and the sound of footsteps outside he started making countless calculations, possibility checks and time counts as he was commanded, he figured after much thought on such a short time that they would arrive in about eight more minutes, giving him enough time to prepare an attack before they even thought about stepping foot on the room.

He slowly paced across the long hallway connecting his room to another, orders said he was to kill them all, not that he needed orders, he worked on purely instincts, telling him now what he needed to do, snapping his fingers he commanded two dark knights to the halls, their impenetrable slim armor telling him they were enough of a stall for the moment, he was told not to rush into things, to which he glared at his master.

Anticipation flaring in his blood he walked to the next room and crossed to the left, walking the long flight of stairs to the throne room, the only room fit to a battle of his statue, he reached the last flight of stairs and walked across it to the throne, slumping on it disgracefully and placing his arm on the armrest and a hand under his chin, he didn't even bother to look at the man to his left who was admiring the view from a window.

"Have you done what I asked?" he didn't answer thinking it wasn't worth wasting time on words, Ganondorf frowned "Answer me" he commanded, dark energy flowing about the room.

He didn't even flinch, though he did form an answer "I am your servant for what power you stole, do not expect me to respect something stolen"

Ganondorf gripped his fist and walked towards him, grabbing his neck tightly he lifted him from the throne "You respect me you servant, true power or not I am still your master and controller of darkness" Ganondorf growled in a low voice.

His captive didn't even move to ease the grip on his neck, naturally feeling no pain from such a weak grip "I have done enough for you to show gratification, if you are not pleased then you might as well do it yourself"

Ganondorf's grip tightened, to what his victim did seem to flinch slightly this time "I underestimated you, under darkness you are just as a nuisance"

"I do not seek material possessions, I seek what my instincts command and that is blood, perhaps I have surpassed the lord of darkness himself in what he truly had thought to own" though he gave no trace of it, Ganondorf knew he was mocking him, throwing him harshly to the floor he twisted his hand, darkness entering the youth's body and making him twist in pain, his breath shorted and his nerves burned, when satisfaction had grazed Ganondorf's features he let his grip loosen.

"Remember who your master is" his voice thundered, he walked to the throne and sat down "Kneel" he ordered, the youth lifted his body up with difficulty, he cringed before looking at the Evil King.

"I know who my master is, I obey him and I understand my position, but that doesn't mean I am also entitled to respect him" he deadpanned.

Ganondorf smirked, "You insolent mindless puppet, I will be overjoyed of your misery when you realize what you are about to commit" he waved a hand dismissively "Leave until they have reached us", the man in front of him bowed somewhat disgracefully and left the throne room at command.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"We are getting closer!" Announced Zelda as they battled another handful of armored lizards, Malon let yet another yelp of surprise as one ran up to her, quickly grabbing the bow she closed her eyes right before firing, hitting the lizard in the right eye.

Tetra looked at her "Hey! Don't close your eyes when you fire! You might kill someone innocent!" Malon nodded nervously and followed the crew as they reached a higher level, arriving at a room with a hallway that connected to another room on the far end.

As they walked to the hallway their steps were cut short by two dark knights, red eyes glaring down at them, gracefully pulling out their heavy swords they took a battling stance, Zelda took out a slim sword kept on her waist and presented it to the knights, but her arm was quickly forced down by Tetra "What are you doing?"

Zelda looked with determination into Tetra's eyes "Link is just beyond these knights, I can feel it, if battle is what we must give to pass then battle we will"

Tetra grabbed her shoulders "Is killing yourself right before we get to him something we must give as well?"

"Leave them to me" everyone turned to RK who was perched on the windowsill beside them.

Malon looked at her "I thought you couldn't battle"

"I can't battle living skeletons, but this is easy enough, you go on, I will follow you after" feet on the ground she made her way past her friends and in front of the guards "Shall we play?" she grinned extending an inviting hand to the knights, their swords falling down on her and missing her by far, she stood on top of the swords, both legs pushing them to the ground "Move before they manage to lift the swords" she said calmly, against a few complaints they quickly moved past the guards, leaving RK alone, "So…" she tilted her head to the side as both the swords lifted her up "Can you give me my energy back?"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Zelda pressed the giant doors to the throne room, the room becoming darker instantly, bright yellow eyes glaring at them from beyond the darkness, "Ganondorf!" Tetra exclaimed.

Yellow eyes glaring deeper "He is not here"

Zelda gasped and looked at the man covered in darkness, she knew that voice "Link?" Malon was able to voice.

The man stood up from the throne and walked towards them, "Not anymore" he drew his sword, a crimson dark blade that matched the aura around him.

"Link, wake up" Tetra said sternly, eyes filled with defiance towards his cold threatening ones.

"Not this time" in one swift move he turned his sword and hit Malon hard with the hilt of his blade, she fell and was quickly caught by one of the pirates, everyone turned to their defensive stances.

"Why did you do that!?" Tetra yelled at him, her anger flaring up, she pulled out her sword, convinced now that he wasn't going to wake up this time.

Link merely looked at her in slight amusement "She is not up to my fighting standards, she will only end up like that mere seconds after we started, I figured I'd save me the trouble" he commented, switching the sword so the blade was facing her, she glared deeper at him.

"Link, this is illogical, we can't fight you" Zelda begged, hoping that her reasoning would reach his better judgment, he turned to look at her with the same amused look, he moved too quickly to be noticed behind a pirate and with one flick of his wrist he slashed his neck, blood quickly pouring as the pirate fell down defeated, Zelda and Tetra watched in horror.

"Do not expect instincts to reason, fight now or die quickly" his voice lowered, pirates angered readied their swords but Tetra placed a hand in front of them.

"He is no match for any of you, take Malon and leave this place"

"Captain-"

"DO IT!" she commanded, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks, they nodded and quickly exited the room.

Tetra turned to Link, sword raised at him "You will wake up, even if I must slash you within an inch of your life" Zelda also raised her sword, unbelieving of who she was about to battle, without another word Link aimed for Tetra's ribs, blocking with difficulty she moved backwards, watching his moves and blocking whenever he struck, she turned offensive and tried a few moves of her own, growling as Link found it very easy to block her, Zelda prayed to the sages, hoping that they would share their light with her sword, as the blade shone brightly she took a defensive stance, watching as Link managed to land a hard blow on Tetra's side, making her fall to her knees holding her ribs.

He turned to Zelda, yellow eyes shining threateningly, he moved to her, their blades crashing, the light of her sword growing brighter as his own consumed the light with its darkness, he moved to slash her but she skillfully blocked, determined to put a stop to him, he suddenly rolled to the side, catching her off guard as he used the hilt to hit her back, she painfully stumbled down but maintained balance, Link walked in front of her and waited for her to recover, she looked up "Why haven't you…"

"What good would it serve me to kill you when you're backing off? I want you to fight seriously, until you do I will keep playing with the both of you as you are playing with me" he swung his sword in circles with his hand as he slowly circled Zelda, Zelda making sure she wasn't giving him her back.

"How can you ask me to battle a friend" she said barely without a whisper, holding back her anxiety from her voice.

Link stopped in place and looked at her "You're not battling a friend…" Tetra said, slowly lifting herself up from the floor.

Link resumed his walking "Shall we start then?" he threw his blade at Tetra, slashing her arm and making the blade plunge into the wall, he then backed away and pulled out his bow and arrow, firing them swiftly at Zelda who avoided them without trouble, Tetra used her other arm to grab a bomb in her pocket, pulling the cord with her teeth and making it ignite, she then threw the bomb at the ceiling just above Link, debris distracting him for a second before a golden arrow passed right beside his face, the light emitting from it cutting his cheek slightly.

Stunned for a second he looked at the source, the arrow coming from Zelda, he frowned "Still playing" he muttered, he ran towards his sword and with one swift move he pulled it easily from the wall, blocking a blow delivered by Tetra mere seconds before, angered he turned his blade so the sharp edge of his sword was facing her ribs, he lunged his attack but was blocked by Zelda's blade, their eyes connected "Why do you insist on backing off?"

"Because this is exactly what Ganondorf desires, for you to die by my hands or for me to perish by yours, how can you be so blind?"

He scoffed "I do not care what that weakling desires, you will not defeat me and after this battle is done I will hunt him down as well" he broke the pressure between blades and avoided a head blow from Tetra's knife, jumping a few feet away he glared "Your yielding will prove useless"

"We will get you back Link, mark my words" said Tetra as she jumped, trying to land a blow on his head.

He looked up "So weak" he turned around and held his fist in his hand, landing a hard hit with his elbow on Tetra's chest before her blade managed to hit him, she flew a few feet away from the pressure of the blow and landed harshly on the floor, gasping for breath as she struggled to stand up, unable to do so.

Link walked calmly to Zelda, knowing this battle was now between the two of them, Zelda held in her defensive stance, glancing slightly at Tetra to see if she was still conscious, she looked back at the heartless yellow eyes that approached her, dark sword in hand leaving a hue of dark smoke, Zelda clutched her own shining blade, unable to decide between letting him live or otherwise "Fight, for I will not back off any longer"

He launched himself at her, blade raised, she defended herself from the attack having difficulty pushing him off, he began slashing at her harder, making her start to lose balance and strength on her push, she changed her strategy and move to the offensive, letting her blade slip from his and trying to slash his neck, only managing to cut a few hairs off his head as he moved away from her attack, she turned before he could slash her back and blocked once more, sliding her blade again and managing to force him to use his hand to block her blade, gloved dark leather burning slightly from the light, he let it go and gripped his own blade, using a spin attack to catch her off guard and knock her down, making her blade slip from her hand and slide a few centimeters away, she moved to grab it but was stopped by his hand, her legs bound by his knees and neck threatened to be penetrated by the tip of his own blade, she looked up in fear at his own eyes "Link… Please you have to reconsider what you're doing" she begged, her voice nothing but a whisper.

His eyes showed no emotion as he slowly raised the blade upwards, his voice void of any feeling "Goodbye my princess"

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** OMG I'M SO HORRIBLE! How could I have left you in such a cliffhanger!? Bad writer! Bad!

You have to admit that is a pretty good cliffhanger… I'm so proud of myself! -grins-

You have seen romantic authors pour their hearts out! But have you seen an author actually feed you hearts? Of course not! But those heartless days are over! Here I have my own friend RK-Lali ready to feed you hearts! You'll love it so much you'll want more! I know I do!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **That was… Very detailed! I would like to hear more about that idea! xD And the sword's name is very cool! What inspired you to name it that way? The whole Elven King sounds very interesting! I hope you liked this chapter and please don't kill me for the cliffie! xD

Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** I could actually make a fan art of her expression but I don't know if I'd get her expression right, I am imagining her pretty scared xD

Hope you liked badass Link! Even though he's been possessed he's still against Ganondorf! Now isn't he a good boy? Well… Until he decided to kill everyone and all…

Thank you for the review!

**The Silent Orion****: **Thank you! I thought that placing him as the wolf would make him more important in the story since he looks wise and all~ Thank you for your comments and your review!

**Nobody's Love****:** Thank you for your review and it's nice to meet you! I hope you liked this cliffhanger even better! I'm pretty proud of it myself!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	18. The Hero Dies In This One

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have given these people the gift of chocolate.

I better do this quick… Internet's been busting my neck lately and it just refuses to cooperate… I don't know how and with what power I have internet right now but I might as well take advantage of this before it leaves me again…

By the way, nice title huh? xD it's as cool as the cliffhanger on that last chapter! I'm so awesome -ego-

Do enjoy~ and reviews are greatly supported

LLL

* * *

LLL

The Hero Dies In This One

"Link"

He opened his eyes, realizing he was now again in darkness, he looked around for the wolf but he was nowhere to be found

"This way"

Darkness suddenly parted, white snow gently falling around him, he slowly walked forward, noticing the snow was undisturbed, there were no footprints anywhere, he looked around, bewitched by the beauty of the place around him, he then looked past a blizzard beyond the white trees that surrounded the place, he walked for a closer look.

As the blizzard ended he looked at the odd castle, its black and red colors decorating its form, high bridges making twists before reaching the six towers that surrounded it, as he reached the stairs he stepped on the soft red carpet that covered them, passing the black dragon-like gargoyles that seemed to wait for him at the top of the stairs he placed his hand on the black door, slowly pushing it open.

As he stepped inside he took notice of the length of the hallway, whatever lied at the end of it too far away for his eyes, he took his time to walk, admiring the pillars that reached the high roof, which was decorated with detailed swirls, he also noticed the tall windows that stood by the walls far from his sides, as he got deeper he began admiring the high stairs that went to both ways, the left being black and the right being red and just behind them, standing gracefully and almost reaching the ceiling was a golden door, setting his curiosity to where the stairs led he walked to the door and pushed it open, revealing a shorter hallway that lead to a lone chair that stood above a small flight of stairs in the middle of the heavy decorated room, red and black sheets in ceiling, windows and pillars.

He walked to the chair and took notice of its detailing, every single golden decoration in it seemed to be made by hand.

"You can sit if you want"

He turned around slowly, the grey-skinned friend standing at the other side of the broad hallway, he smiled "No thank you"

"Do you like this place?" he turned around, RK now sitting on the chair.

He looked around as he spoke "Is this where you live?"

RK nodded "This is my temple"

"Where are the rest of the people?"

RK looked at him, grin never leaving her face "I live alone, the power I carry is far too great"

"No wonder you felt lonely" Link mused, RK lowered her head "Though you never stop smiling" he looked back at her, RK raised her head and closed her eye, emphasizing her smile "Your appearance doesn't seem of the type to live here" he thought aloud.

RK opened her eye "Oh? Were you expecting me to look something like-" she then pulled the closest sheet that hung to her right, the sheets suddenly falling from the ceiling, covering her completely as they fell "-This?" before the sheets fell entirely to the floor she moved the sheet she held quickly to the left, the sheets quickly returning to their rightful places.

Link looked to where RK sat, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he did so, where RK once stood there was now a redheaded woman, her hair done in a complicated knot that let it flow in a variety of forms, the pins that held it in place decorated in gold, her left ear decorated with four chain piercings that ended on a black and red heart earring, decorative red and black dots on top of her eyebrows matched the makeup she wore in her eyes and lips, her skin as white as the snow outside, the outfit she wore was long, reaching the floor at the beginning of the stairs and a few centimeters extending after it, its borders black and decorated with gold as the rest of the queenly robe was red, being silk in material, below the robe was a much more elaborate dress that Link couldn't quite detail, but it was clear to him that it brought out the slender body beneath it.

RK smirked, red eyes matching the malevolency in the grin "Surprised?" Link didn't speak a word, a sign she took for a positive answer "Or maybe this is a more suited look?" pulling the same sheet once more the sheets fell, covering her for a few seconds before the sheet was pulled in the same fashion, revealing a girl about his age, wearing the same witch hat that Link had known to be RK's, outfit consisting on yellow gloves, a black shirt with the golden sign of the triforce in the middle, the shirt covered by a red long-sleeved vest that seemed slightly big for her, followed by slightly loose red pants that were decorated with black squares, her hair was far shorter than her previous red one, this one being black and escalating in uneven bangs from her forehead to the back of her neck, the golden bang being longer to cover her right eye, white skin turning tan and the same smile gracing her features.

"I like this one, it makes me look more… Mischievous" Link suppressed a laugh, as impressed as he was by her shape-shifting her attitude still remained the same.

"Is that part of your abilities?" he asked, curiosity in his tone.

RK sat back down on the chair, deciding this look should entertain her for the time being "You could say that…" she grinned, her smile as wide as she could muster it "You know… You have caused quite the pandemonium out there… Zelda looked pretty scared"

Link looked at her, painfully remembering that he wasn't in control of his mind as of yet "Is she alright?"

RK didn't answer, looking elsewhere; Link grew impatient "Link… I'm sorry… For all of this" she suddenly confessed, her smile slowly disappearing.

Link looked at her, she was no longer smiling, her eyes held pain within them "Don't blame yourself, you didn't choose to be who you are" he smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"It is about time I made things right" she stood up and walked to him, looking up to his eyes "Link…" she frowned, her red eyes giving a faint glow as a third yellow eye emerged from the spiral at the center of her hat "Wake up…" she then pushed him, making him fall into darkness, the temple as glass breaking into a million pieces.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Reopening his eyes he looked around, the dark castle he remembered before losing his reason clear in his sights, he looked to his arm, dark sword gripped tightly, he panicked and quickly looked down despite his greatest fear telling him not to, sword plunged into the ground and a fainted Zelda below him, he breathed heavily trying to steady his racing heart, he hoped he hadn't damaged her too badly.

Lifting himself up he held her in his arms and walked out of the room, placing her aside on a bench, returning for Tetra to place her there as well, he returned to the room, closing the door behind him and locking it shut.

"You were so close too… A shame" he slowly turned, a glare in his eyes as he stared at the man sitting by the throne "And what a sacrifice your little pet did, too bad it made her pay the price" his smirk darkened as he gripped a familiar witch hat on his left hand, his right supporting his chin, he disgracefully threw it to his feet.

"What did you do to her…" he growled barely above a whisper.

"Little pest had the courage to stop you from killing Zelda and stall me enough to bring you back… Little good it did her, for as you can see… She's no longer here…" his smirk widened at the memory of his victory, Link's glare remained the same and kneeled to grab the hat, placing it where he considered being the least dangerous spot in the room, Ganondorf stood from his chair as Link turned around "Your princess will be next" he said and placed his fist in front of him, the triforce of power giving a bright glow, Link's own triforce of courage reacting to the awakened triplet, he grabbed the dark blade he once held to threaten the princess's very existence along with the rest of people he cared for, "That blade won't help you, I made it with my own power" Ganondorf sneered.

Link kept staring at the dark edge "It'll do just fine" he deadpanned and quickly blocked an attack by Ganondorf's long blade, darkness of both swords releasing themselves towards Link in an attempt to swallow him, Link rolled from his position and ended at Ganondorf's back, quickly plunging his sword in the larger man's abdomen before he turned.

Ganondorf laughed, "Please boy, as if my own power could destroy me" he pulled the blade from his body and crushed it in his hand, turning to where he knew was the boy, only to find nothing in his place, he looked at the throne, Link coming out from behind it, Master Sword shining brightly in his hand, he calmly walked to the battleground, just a few feet away from Ganondorf, Ganondorf glared "You won't get a chance like that again" he seethed.

"It would be too easy if I did" Link answered, voice as cold as the stone walls around them, Ganondorf lifted his sword once more and then lunged it at Link, making him block his side with the Master Sword, blades reacting to the opposite's power, Link pushed Ganondorf's blade aside and turned the sharp edge towards Ganondorf, quickly swinging it at him, Ganondorf moved slightly to evade his attack and swung his heavy sword to Link's head, Link ducked and rolled away from him, hearing the blade crash against the floor, he looked back and noticed the large hole it had created on it.

Ganondorf smirked at the surprised look in Link's face, then screamed as he ran towards him, his blade making a line on the ground as he did, he lifted the sword making it pass below Link and then upward, Link jumped as the sword reached him, using the edge of the sword as a support to be lifted higher and flinching as the darkness burned his hand, he was growing sick of that, placing his feet on the sword he quickly lunged himself above Ganondorf, placing his sword downwards in hopes of hitting him on the head, Ganondorf caught up to his idea and moved his sword above his head, blocking Link's attack and then spinning once to make the sword heavy enough to push Link further away, Link painfully received the blade as he blocked with his own and was pushed to the wall, breaking a few bricks as he landed.

He crouched as he reached the floor, rolling just mere seconds before Ganondorf plunged his sword on the wall he once covered, Link quickly ran to the other side before Ganondorf recovered his sword and got out his bow and arrow, quickly but carefully tying a bomb on the end of the arrow and let it slide through his fingers, reaching Ganondorf quickly and exploding just as fast, as the smoke dissipated Ganondorf glared "Mere tricks are not going to work" he announced as he saw no one around the battle ground once more, he then fell hard to the floor as Link used his shield as a boomerang to knock him in the head, Link quickly ran to him trying to finish him off but Ganondorf recovered, lifting half his body up and grabbing Link by the neck, his grip getting tighter as he stood up, he looked at him in satisfaction as Link struggled for breath but he then let go of him quickly, noting a sharp arrow embedded on his arm.

Link quickly rolled away and coughed slightly, gently holding his neck trying to feel for any injury and relieved that he found none, he stood up and stared at Ganondorf, gaining a glare back as he pulled the arrow from his arm and threw it aside, grabbing their swords once more they clashed competing in a battle of strength, Link pressing harder and making Ganondorf back off slightly, they clashed once more and then backed away, Link looked at Ganondorf as he smirked in pure amusement "Give up boy, this is a battle you're not going to win" Link looked at him deep in thought and then stood up straight, sheathing his sword on his back along with his shield, Ganondorf looked at him and then smirked the sickest grin he could muster, gripping his heavy sword he ran towards Link, anticipation in his eyes as he lifted his sword, making it fall quickly on Link's head.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** And yet another cliffhanger by yours truly -bows-

Though I think this one isn't as climatic as the last, but it's still pretty good~

As I stated… I have internet problems, and that is a threat to this story's existence, or continuation… Anyways, I'll try my best to fight off the evil empire my modem has raised against me and publish my chapters!!!

Go see RK-Lali, nuff said :3

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **I can't wait to read about your Link idea!! Please tell me when you've written it!

Thank you! I'm really proud of how I made possessed Link! He's such a badass~ And I'm really happy you liked it! I hope these chapters are interesting enough to get you back to read them!

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** Thank you for sharing my thoughts about that awesome cliffie! And, well, let's see if I can explain… If Link is without mind he will then only resort to instincts, and he having the instincts of a warrior all he would want is to fight and defeat, not listening to anyone, so Ganondorf took the part of him that makes him distinguish between good and bad

Did I make it clear? I think it's still kinda confusing… Uh, Ganondorf took his mind, what makes him think killing innocent people just for the likes of it is wrong, so that's why Link basically doesn't care about Ganondorf's orders either…

I hope I cleared it up for you! If not then please forgive me! I'm not good at explaining things much! Heheh -blush-

**The Silent Orion****: **I'm flattered that you liked my possessed Link! I figured he'd be all bad-boy if his good will was taken away~ Oh I hope this chappie was interesting for you too!

**Nobody's Love****:** I think your question was answered today xD! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	19. On The Verge Of Death

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have given these people the gift of chocolate.

Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapoh

Crapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap

Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!

Agh! I have no time! This is a really fast, really desperate update cause I have to do work and I don't have time!!

I smell a long night coming up…

LLL

* * *

LLL

On The Verge Of Death

It happened so slowly in his mind, everything seemed to stop, seconds became minutes, his breathing slowed down almost to a stop, his eyes scanned every detail about the man in front of him, eyes filled with premature satisfaction, the shadow of the heavy sword right above him and getting closer, he looked at the man's hands, gripping the blade almost too hard, he moved to his arms, the wound he had made with the arrow as nearly invisible, he frowned and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and braced for this suicidal attack, he was either going to win, or die trying.

Ganondorf could have sworn he had tasted the blood of his enemy in his throat, but every blissful thought had disappeared as quickly as they came as he felt the cold sharp edge of a shining blade painfully hit his neck, followed instantly by the side of a shield that hit his head, his vision turned white, and blinded he stumbled to gain back balance, only to feel twice the amount of pain in his chest, quickly regaining his vision he looked down, his eyes betraying him.

It couldn't be… That couldn't be the sword of Evil's Bane embedded in his chest.

Link saw his enemy fall to his knees, trying to retain the blood from flowing through the newly made wound, he looked up at him "I… Had won…" he then looked forward with a blank expression "Why…" he whispered before falling to the floor completely, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

Link sighted and turned as the locked door shook, someone was trying to pull it open, after a few seconds he saw a blade slide through the lock destroying it completely, seconds later he saw a frustrated Tetra run through, followed by Zelda, Malon and Tetra's pirate crew, they stopped at the sight of Link standing in front of the fallen Evil King, he turned to face them "Link?" asked Zelda.

Link slowly smiled, everyone suddenly ran to him and stopped right in front of him, happiness in their smiles, Link then looked down "I'm sorry for what I did"

"Come on Link, it wasn't you, we know that" said Tetra and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Link smiled slightly "Thank you Link, only the Goddesses know what we would do without you" said Zelda.

Link scratched the back of his neck nervously "We better leave, we have to see if the citizens of the castle town have returned to normal" everyone nodded in agreement and walked to the exit.

As Link walked to the door he glanced at the witch hat that was left on top of one of the small pedestals beside the door, he walked to it and held it in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed, had he been stronger he would have been able to awaken from his trance and saved her, still holding it in his hand he made his way to the door, only to find a barrier stopping his leave, he then heard harsh breathing and turned around, his eyes widening at the horrible sight before him.

Yellow eyes glared at him, the thirst for his blood clear in them, the triforce of power blinding him from the fist that held the hilt of his sword which was pulled easily from the chest and then thrown beyond the barrier, he now floated in mid-air much to Link's displeasure, he didn't speak, but his actions spoke louder as darkness covered his form and made it bigger, more fearsome and more deadly.

What once was a man was now something far from it, sharp teeth that surpassed the limits of the mouth were glowing white as the beast breathed heavily, yellow eyes became enormous red orbs that scanned the man before them, spikes that grew out of the enlarged neck and back stood straight and sharp, the black red scales that covered the creature shone as if they were covered in blood and dark claws formed small holes on the floor because of their weight.

Link placed his shield in front of him but it was quickly shoved aside by one of the claws, the dragon-like beast in front of him screaming in anger "Link!"

He turned to the barrier where Zelda, Tetra and Malon stood, "Get out of here!!" he yelled in frustration at them as the creature contracted its neck, a ball of fire forming inside its mouth, Link looked at his shield and then back at his friends, they hadn't moved from their position, "Move!!" he yelled again but they were unable to move, paralyzed with fear at the sight of the enormous animal, he groaned audibly, the shield was far out of his reach, by the time he actually arrived near the shield his friends would have been hit by the attack, he placed his feet firmly on the ground and his arms in front of his face, it was better him than them.

LLL

* * *

LLL

He closed his eyes expecting his body to be covered by flames at any second, but instead of flames he heard a loud screech coming from Ganondorf, he opened his eyes and looked up, in his neck hung a wolf, its teeth penetrating through the dark scales, "Link!" he turned back, Malon was pushing the blade through the barrier, he quickly ran towards them and grabbed it.

"Go, now!" he ordered.

Zelda frowned "We won't leave you again!"

"This is no time for arguing! Ganondorf will try to destroy you if you won't leave! If someone has to be a target then let it be me!" he yelled in frustration.

Tetra nodded "Be careful!" she yelled back and grabbed both Zelda and Malon and sprinted down the stairs and out of his sight, he looked back, Ganondorf was fiercely trying to devour the wolf that kept on evading attacks and landing bites to his neck, before he got to the wolf Link quickly ran to his side and moved his blade in the way, blocking the teeth that threatened to bite him.

"Link! The stomach" the wolf pointed to the beast's belly which was pressed down against the floor, the open wound barely showing, Link nodded and moved the beast's head away, giving the wolf another opportunity to strike the neck, Ganondorf grew tired and contracted his neck again, forming another ball of fire and blasting it at his surroundings, Link and the wolf ran for cover, barely avoiding the blast as it circled around Ganondorf, the walls fell by large pieces, hitting the ground where Tetra was running along with the two girls, she managed to evade the rocks and take shelter out of the castle grounds, she looked up, the large figure of the creature clear in the top of the tower.

Link looked around, their battleground had now turned into an arena where he could either fight and win, die at the hands of the beast or fall into the ground which was too far down for him to ever survive it, he looked down, the wolf was right beside him to his relief but his relief was gone in a second as Ganondorf sprouted wings and lifted himself up, long tail that Link had failed to see hung from his body to the ground "If I manage to pull him down you'll be able to bite the wound" Link informed the wolf.

The animal nodded "But it must be onto us, don't hold his tail until he least expect it" the wolf then took an offensive position, lowering his head and showing his teeth, growling as he looked at the beast, "I will distract him" he said and ran towards the beast, giving Link an opportunity to realize what he needed to do.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Quick, quick, I must do this quick!

Sorry guys! My update is fast and my time limited, the answers to your reviews will be short but be sure that I read it all and I love you guys for commenting!! I promise to have better answers for you next time!

A cookie shall be delivered to whoever reads RK-Lali's stories! –hides before she is trampled by all the people running to read-

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** You really think that cliffie was cool too? xD thanks! And yeah, you guessed it! It was his secret move! Thanks for the review!!

**The Silent Orion****: **Interesting endings! Though I think this one's slightly different than your endings! Or so I think xDu Thank you for the review!

**RKLali****:** Awn! I won't claw you either! xD Agh! I'm updating in a rush! xD and I know you will love later chappies

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	20. The Phrase That Pays

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have given them cookies made with love~

Finally some time to breathe! And it's not even legal time, I'm skipping class tomorrow because physically I can't resist another early waking and late-night sleeping… It's murder to my brain…

Do enjoy~ Reviews are not just supported, but rewarded with cookies~

LLL

* * *

LLL

The Phrase That Pays

Holding carefully the arrow in his fingers he moved his aim to the creature's head, watching it move violently as it tried to devour the holy beast moved around and biting Ganondorf's neck whenever possible, Link frowned at the sight, he was moving too violently for him to get a clear shot.

Watching in horror as Ganondorf managed to pin the wolf down with one of its paws he ran to the dragon's tail, quickly putting on the iron boots and holding to the tail's spikes, using all the strength he could muster he moved the creature aside making it fall off the tower and continue down, to Link's disappointment it quickly flew up, forming another ball of fire at him, Link quickly grabbed his shield and readied himself for the attack but Ganondorf then quickly changed directions, facing the village this time.

Link had to think of something quick, he suddenly smiled as he saw the tail, it was straight and facing the arena, Link ran as fast as he could and jumped up the tail, maintaining balance he reached the neck, grabbing the spikes he pulled to the side, the head forcibly moving just in time before it released the fire, blasting it at a mountain and causing it to burn, Ganondorf shook his neck violently then proceeded to fly as fast and as harsh as he could trying to shake Link off, Link placed his legs on each side of the neck and braced himself as Ganondorf took flight, getting farther and farther from the ground.

Link looked down, had he dared to let go he would be facing the devil himself before he even reached the ground, gripping the scales tighter with his left hand he reached to his inventory to find the sharpest weapon he had, if he was going down then there was only one way for him to do so.

Ganondorf caught on to his idea as he looked back at his enemy and quickly pushed down, making Link stop his rummaging and hang on tightly, Ganondorf later followed the dive with a few twists and shakes, Link groaned, he couldn't hang on forever.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Closing the door quietly behind him he made his way out of the house, his mother had told him not to go out so late at night but he was tired of being inside the house, the new king was so unfair to him, always making people stay inside and never letting anyone have any fun, he frowned, he was going to have fun tonight even if his parents disagreed.

He ran to one of the decorative bushes in front of his house and produced a branch from the small plant, swinging it around like he had seen the royal guards do and he even had dreams of becoming one of them when he grew up.

His distraction came to a sudden stop as he saw his shadow strangely become bigger, looking around the boy cried in fear as a dark creature appeared before him, long arms reaching the floor and its face blending with its surroundings, shaking in fear the child closed his eyes and wept but then heard a yell, opening his eyes again he watched as a woman slashed the creature's neck, she looked at the kid "You ok?"

The boy nodded in amazement "That was amazing!" he yelled at her.

She blushed slightly and smiled at the kid "Thanks, now go inside, it's dangerous out here" the boy nodded and obeyed, disappearing into the safety of his home, Tetra sighted "I wonder how Link is doing" she turned to Zelda and Malon, they both suddenly looked at the mountain to the left as it burst into flames, lifting their sights to the flying beast they noticed a green-clad boy on the beast's neck.

"He's in trouble" Zelda said sternly as she watched the beast maneuver to try and pry Link off him, "Ganondorf needs to be brought down if we want Link to survive"

"But he's moving to fast, if we shoot him we might hit Link in the process" said Tetra as she followed Ganondorf's violent thrashes in the air, she looked back at Zelda who steadily readied a golden arrow on her bow.

"We just need to give him an excuse to lower himself enough for Link to get down" she said and firmly shot the arrow making it pass near Ganondorf's head, Ganondorf growled in anger and dove down to where Zelda stood.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link then saw a light arrow pass right beside Ganondorf's head, he looked down, Zelda's silhouette stood down there, bow in hand, he braced himself when Ganondorf growled and dove down sharply to her direction.

Realizing Ganondorf had directed all his attention to his new target he grabbed his twin hookshots and waited for the opportune moment, as they neared the ground and Ganondorf started forming another fire ball Link quickly clawed the nearby tower wall that they passed by, the hookshot pulled him off the monster's neck and as he was halfway to the direction of the wall he quickly tied the two ends of the hookshot to each other and fired shot the second hookshot at Ganondorf's neck, making the hookshot circle it and cling to itself as Ganondorf was harshly pulled out of his path and into the tower wall, the force of the hit knocking a large part of the wall down on him.

Link held onto the remaining wall and hoisted himself to the top of the tower, panting heavily as he did, he lifted himself up and walked to the edge of the fallen, he looked down in any hopes that the crumbling wall was enough to defeat the Evil King.

With a relieved sigh he turned around and headed for the broken stairs but his relief disappeared as he saw the giant creature floating in front of him, big red eyes fixated on him as he drew out his sword, large teeth shone brightly as Ganondorf opened his mouth to attack but growled loudly in pain as the wolf jumped onto his chest, biting his wound and making them both plummet to the ground.

Link quickly ran to the stairs for any sight of the wolf, both animals lay motionless on the ground, he frowned "Just how many more have to die for my sake…?" he asked himself in disgust, if anything he should be dealing with this on his own, wasn't that the burden of the hero? He watched as the dark creature returned to his original form, he glanced at the stairs and quietly made his way down the tower, the last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near this castle.

Finally stepping on ground he was greeted by Zelda, to which he weakly greeted back, Zelda looked at him gently "You have lost friends dear to you in this battle… Their efforts will be remembered" she assured him, Link nodded absentmindedly "Let us seal the Dark King once more" she said and placed her hands together in prayer "Sages of the Sacred Realm, hear my plea, lend us your power and seal the Dark King once more" light descended from the dark sky and formed a wide circle around the entire castle, surrounding them and Ganondorf, slowly absorbing the darkness in the sky, a circle made of holy markings formed on the ground that the light covered, the darkness was absorbed into the hole making the castle slowly return to its original state, Link looked at Zelda's glowing figure, feeling relaxed, this fight was finally over.

His sudden actions were only acknowledged by himself only after it was too late, as he quickly stood in the way between Ganondorf's blade and Zelda, blood seeping from his abdomen as Ganondorf pressed further "If I'm leaving…" he breathed "You will join me…" Link glared at Ganondorf and yelled, pulling the blade from his chest and quickly unsheathing his sword plunging it into the wound in his enemy's chest, Ganondorf's blade broke into shards as well as his form, the hole devouring the shards to the Sacred Realm.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed in horror as Link fell to the ground, the light disappearing from them, Zelda turned Link around and placed her hands on the wound, using all her might to heal him before it was too late "Please Link…" she begged "Please don't die…"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Ganondorf smirked triumphantly, "Those fools…" he laughed, "They may have returned me to the Sacred Realm… But I still posses the power of that pathetic imp"

"_Is that so?"_

Ganondorf's expression turned to a frown, looking around he growled "You are supposed to be dead…"

"_Friends don't kill friends…"_ the voice deadly whispered

Ganondorf sneered "I am not your friend, this is my power now" he gripped his fist

"_Can I please have it back?"_

Ganondorf suddenly felt something in his chest, the feeling grew more and more painful, as if it drained him of his eternal life, he gripped his chest as the feeling became more unbearable, he then felt the same feeling on his head, he gripped it as he yelled, the unbearable pain blinding him, screaming as loud as he could he broke into shards, disappearing completely from sight, red and black dragonflies flying around where Ganondorf once existed

"…_Thank you"_

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** Finally… Some relaxing time to publish my story….

Or not…

Actually, I'm skipping class tomorrow, I've been too tired lately to keep myself awake at class and that's really a burden, but this will all end in about… 7 more days, so I can take it!

And if I do I get cool stuff! Like chocolate! -yum-

Ah, I really enjoyed writing the final lines of this chapter, it was such a cool payback xD yay karma! Or RK! Yay both!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-****: **Take your time, I won't blame you if you don't have time, you can tell me when you're done, I'll wait for it!

Hoped you liked this chapter as well! And thanks for the review!!

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** Ack! -gets trampled- Ow… Oh well, hope you liked that cookie! It's made with love~

Sorry I'm kinda simple-minded too, I didn't really understand when you said the battle above the tower was on purpose, could you please expain? Sorry again for my simple-mindedness~ -blushes-

xD team Link/Wolf kick ass! And thank you! I'm really glad you've liked my story so far!

Thank you for the review! Here is another cookie because you like them x3 -hands cookie-

**The Silent Orion****: **Cliché moment, I'll admit~ But it just had to be there xD he couldn't win and he really hasn't learned his lesson has he? Poor Ganondorf xDD

**RKLali****:** Yay lucky numbeeerrr!!!! xD hoped you liked my chapter! Luv uuuu~! And specially hoped you liked my ending!!

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

-Gravity


	21. New Sun Rising

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have filled their stockings with candy~

Hello my lovelies~ It is the day before Christmas and with it comes a new chapter of my story! Along with a little something for you Link/Zelda fans that I have made as a oneshot to celebrate the holidays!

Do enjoy~ Reviews are not just supported, but rewarded with cookies~

LLL

* * *

LLL

New Sun Rising

As the dawn of a new day arose the royal guards made their daily rounds around the castle town, kindly greeting the morning townsfolk as they passed by, the flowers for the small stands were being brought through the large front gate to the town.

Inside the newly restored castle maids quickly walked about, answering the princess's request, Zelda paced quickly about the throne room just wishing time would pass by as quickly as possible, she ceased her pacing when she heard a knock on the door "My lady" a maid curtsied "The carriage has arrived" Zelda nodded and dismissed her as she regained composure and calmly walked out of the throne room, she directed herself to the wide living room where she was to wait and sat down anxiously looking at the door.

Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she saw the door open "Hello princess"

She stood up and disregarded her manners as she ran to the door "Impa!" she hugged her caretaker.

Impa hugged her back smiling "My dear Zelda, I was worried about you"

"So was I! I was worried for your safety when I saw you in the dungeons!"

Impa placed a hand on her head "We Sheikahs are strong, Ganondorf wasn't about to dispose of me so easily"

Zelda beamed a smile at her and slightly stepped away "How is father? I received a late letter from you informing me you had moved him to Kakariko Village"

Impa looked at her for a moment and then directed her gaze to the floor "The king… He has passed away" she confessed, uncertain of what words could tell the news in a lighter way, Zelda's heart suddenly sank, her eyes widened in disbelief and she fell to her knees her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into tears, Impa crouched down beside her and hugged her gently "I'm sorry Zelda… He was far too ill to be healed… He now resides in the Sheikah cemetery… He was given a proper burial" Zelda unconsciously hugged her caretaker not saying a word as she took the news in, Impa rubbed her shoulders "How is Link?" she asked, trying to lighten Zelda's mood.

"He hasn't woken yet…"

"How bad are his injuries?" Impa lifted Zelda up along with herself.

"They look bad… It's been two days since Ganondorf was sealed away, I'm starting to worry" Impa nodded "Can I see him?" Zelda nodded and motioned Impa to follow her through the corridors and up the stairs to a hall that hosted two doors.

She motioned to the one on the left and walked in, Impa following soon after, Zelda moved to the queen-size bed that lay on the far end of the room, Link's sleeping figure resting calmly on the bed, a maid stood on the other side of the bed changing the bandages in his arms and chest.

Zelda dismissed the maid and sat down by one of the chairs near the bed, looking at his form as she did, Impa walked to the other side where the maid once stood and slightly removed the bandages, "They look bad" she mused, Zelda looked at her pleadingly "He's a strong boy, he won't submit to death just yet" she smiled which made Zelda's eyes fill with hope "Let him rest all he needs to, you have important matters to attend to now" Impa started, looking at her somewhat serious "We must inform the people of the King's passing, and we must also inform of your ascension to the throne as you are next in line to take it"

Zelda looked to the window, caught by the brightness of the sunlight "Do you think they will accept me as queen alone?"

Impa looked to the window as well "We will see what we can do about that"

LLL

* * *

LLL

Groaning audibly as the sun pierced through the window Tetra turned to the side, trying to return to her much deserved sleep only to be interrupted by a cheery voice coming from the living room downstairs "Tetra? Are you up yet? We have to go visit Link" Tetra groaned again and lazily stood up quickly dressing herself and walking downstairs to meet Malon as she served breakfast, Malon smiled at her "Good morning" Tetra smiled at her and greeted back, sitting down along with her crew to devour the wide breakfast that she had made for them.

After they were done they prepared a cart with the daily milk that was to be delivered to the castle town and parted to said place. After being done with Malon's usual delivery they entered the castle where they were directed to Link's room, Tetra and Malon sat at either side of the bed "You think he'll wake up soon?" Malon asked Tetra.

Tetra looked at Link in concentration "His breathing is slower than normal" she reached for his hand, holding it in hers "His body is colder too…" Tetra stopped there, unwilling to deepen her speculations.

"Hello Malon, Tetra, welcome once more" the girls smiled at the sight of Zelda standing in the doorway, walking to Malon's side she sat down and looked at Link.

Tetra looked at Zelda, noticing a tinge of worry, she furrowed her eyebrows "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Zelda sighted "I will give news in a few minutes, please stay, I wish to talk with you after I give my announcements" Tetra nodded as well as Malon, turning to glance at the maid that stood by the door.

"Milady, everything is ready" Zelda stood up, thanking the maid and walking out the door, soon followed by her friends, both curious of the news that she held.

Zelda stood at the wide balcony, glancing at her people as they quietly awaited her speech, she sighted feeling her throat somewhat dry and straightened up, trying as much as she could to hold an air of authority "People of Hyrule, for what felt like a dreadful eternity we were held at the mercy of a heartless demon who threatened our existence and held our very will in the palm of his hand, but the days came soon to an end thanks to the hero we once banished from our lands, to him we owe it all and therefore his banishment is now lifted"

She paused, hearing the loud cheers and comments of the people below, some admitting their wrongs and hoping for forgiveness and cheering for Zelda's decision, after everyone had voiced their apologies and calmed to barely a murmur she continued "In the dark times that we faced we were cursed with an evil king, our previous king had been poisoned and therefore held his life on a fragile thread… Alas, he valiantly fought his illness to the very end, and now his soul has reached the Goddesses above" sudden outbursts and cries were instantly heard.

Zelda noting the deception and frustration of her people, even hearing the questions for a new ruler rising, "Please settle down" she tried, catching the attention of most and being able to continue "As I am next in line to take the royal throne, I will be now taking such place as your queen" to this last statement many comments arose, many of them voicing their disagreement.

One man standing over the rest commented "Not to offend thee princess, but it is clear to all of us that we would feel much more at ease if a king were to be by your side"

Zelda looked at the man "May I know the name of who tells of such uncertainty?"

"Reginald your highness, an aspiring advisor for the future ruler"

Zelda frowned slightly, if he was hoping to ever have a position at her side he would have to do better than that "Not to ruin the hopes of an aspiring advisor, but there is not one book that dictates that a queen cannot rule as well as a king" sounds of worry, disagreement and otherwise were voiced at this.

The aspiring advisor raised his voice "Your highness mentioned that we owed a great debt of gratitude to the hero, I believe that the kingdom itself would be the best way to repay him" Zelda looked down slightly stunned, another wave of agreement to the statement and still worry was heard.

She sighted "The hero now is unable to make decisions, we will settle this at his awakening" satisfied with the answer they all calmed down and calmly left the gathering, returning to their previous chores, Zelda walked back to the king's room and placed a hand on her forehead, the last thing she needed was to drag Link to a life he did not need, sighting once more she sat tiredly on her father's bed "Perhaps he would like the life of a king…" she looked towards the door, images of an uncertain future flooding her mind…

LLL

* * *

LLL

"_Pathetic…"_

_He turned in darkness, unwilling to listen to his own words_

"_You call yourself deserving of the title of hero" _

_His own voice mocked, he closed his eyes shut. He knew he was no hero._

"_You can't even save your friends, how can you expect to save your own life?"_

"_Stop it" he told the voice, an image suddenly appeared before him, the lone witch hat sat in front of him, he lifted himself from the cold floor and held it in his hands, watching it wither to ashes in merely seconds, he frowned "I didn't want this"_

"_What did you want?"_

_He held the ashes in his hands "I wanted to save them... RK, Link and Zelda…"_

"_Why didn't you?"_

_He let go of the ashes and stared down as they fell "Because I couldn't save myself"_

"_It is about time you started…"_

_Link looked up, the voice was right, a light suddenly emanated from his left hand, he looked down, the triforce in his hand shone blindingly, making the darkness around him disappear in a second_

Moaning slightly he tiredly moved an arm to shield the light from his eyes, he waited until his eyes slowly adjusted to the light to take in his surroundings, he then noticed his body was being slightly but firmly hugged by something, he slightly pulled the covers off him to discover what it was "Bandages?" he asked himself, his chest was firmly secured, as well as some parts of his arms and legs, he touched the white fabric in his torso and flinched slightly, remembering in an instant what had caused it _"Does that mean that I managed to save Zelda?"_

Making an attempt to stand up he slowly flung his legs to his right, testing his balance as he placed his feet on the floor and moved to stand up, flinching slightly once more as the wounds stung he successfully stood up, taking his time to make sure he was capable of mobilizing he walked to the drawers where he assumed the maids had stored his clothes, smiling as he saw them he pulled them out of the first drawer and proceeded to dress himself.

When he was finally dressed he clumsily walked to the door and steadied himself with the wall, noting that his legs hadn't been fully accustomed to his weight _"How long had I been unconscious?"_ he thought but decided to answer his question after he had made sure that at least the princess was alright.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"He might accept" the maid tried.

Zelda only stared at the window "He might not, and I will not force him to marry just to satisfy the selfish needs of the people" she stubbornly declared, the maid sat in front of her as the others cleaned the room to fit her "I can care for Hyrule on my own, I love my country and I will do anything to protect it"

"You sound so angry at that statement"

Zelda frowned "Of course I do, I cannot believe that-" she stopped suddenly, the voice she had heard was far too husky to belong to a woman, she quickly turned around and almost yelped in surprise at the sight of a stumbling green-clad man walking through the door, quickly lifting herself from her seat she hurried to his side, helping him sit down on a nearby chair "What are you doing here!? You should be resting!" she said somewhat enthusiastically, glad to see him awake but nevertheless worried.

"Why are you doubting your abilities to care for Hyrule?" he asked, stretching a bit to make his limbs adjust to his body quickly.

Zelda sat in front of him "I don't question that, but my people do, according to them I need a king to help me care for it"

Link stopped his movements and looked at her "What do you think?"

Zelda was slightly stunned by his question, she folded her hands on her lap "I think… I think that if I would ever need that partner, then the most suited one to that position would be… You"

Link didn't show any sign of amazement at her statement, instead he just glanced at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable "Is this what you want?" he asked her.

Zelda was once again found surprised by his question "I…" she stopped, unable to find her words, she looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say to him.

Link leaned back on his chair "If this had been what you wanted then you wouldn't take this long on answering" Zelda looked back at him, amazed that he would speak the truth that no one else had spoken to her "If you want me by your side there are more ways that marriage to solve that issue" he smiled at her, making her relax slightly, she continued to be quiet, interested in his words.

Link slowly stood up and walked to the window, another fact that surprised Zelda since he now showed no signs of pain from his walk, she stood up as well and followed him "I think you can do a fine job as queen alone" Zelda smiled, his words had supported what she believed to be true "And to be king and rule by your side is a blessing, but in return I would have to sacrifice my own life to accept this one… I'm sorry, I was just not born to live my life carrying the weight that you do" he turned to Zelda, looking apologetically at her.

Zelda laughed slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder "The weight you carry is far greater, I understand of your rough nature, I knew you would eventually say words like these"

Link smiled at her "It might take them a while to accept this change, but they will learn to love you as their queen"

Zelda laughed in joy and clapped his hand "Thank you" she said and hugged him slightly, Link smiled nervously, unaccustomed to such display of emotion.

"Are we interrupting something?" they turned to see Tetra and Malon at the door.

Link smiled widely "Hello" he greeted and was soon hugged as well by the two women.

"We were worried!" said Malon.

Link's nervous smile graced him again "Forgive me, I'm not used to sleeping that much"

"You were out for three days you know" said Tetra as she let go, afraid that if she hugged him any longer his wounds would open, realizing this as well the others let him go, Link looked at them and laughed, making them laugh as well, their echoes reaching all the hallways of the castle.

"We'll come back!" yelled Tetra as her ship left the port on Lake Hylia, Link, Zelda and Malon waving their goodbyes as she left, a wide smile on Tetra's frame as she sailed away to the ocean she loves so truly, Link glanced at the ship, it was his time to do one last journey, a journey he promised himself he would do.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** As I said above, I have given you Link/Zelda fans a little Christmas gift! And if you're not much of a fan I still recommend you take a peek, it is my first fluff ever and I do hope I did well~

Oh!! I can0t wait for tomorrow! Heck I can't even wait for later! I have so many things to do today and I wanna do it all! Oh the exitement~

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** Yay! You enjoyed my cookie! X33

Here's another for you~ -gives another cookie- thanks for the comment!

Ah! Now that makes more sense! I did make Link fight above the tower, and as you read, he was fine~ Just a little bumped is all xD

Yay you love the epicness of my story! I can't tell you how hard it was for me to write the whole fight scenes xD, it's always much better when you see them~

Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! And happy holydays!

**The Silent Orion****: **It's ok, I know it was kinda confusing but hopefully it'll all make sense in the end~

Thanks so much for your review and Merry Christmas!!

**RKLali****:** IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!!! XDDD Y me tienes que inviter a tu casa a comer hallacas!!!! Y salir y ver peliculas y comer choco : DDD

Te voy a llamar de lo mas boleta en navidad xD jajajajajaja ojala no se caigan las lineas

Remember, reviews make me very happy, and I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy! I don't bite!

Merry Christmas guys! And happy holydays!

-Gravity


	22. Everlasting Friend

Disclaimer: Donotown. And if I did I would have given them mistletoe~

Omg did you see the amount of errors I made in the last chapter? I feel so ashamed! Bad writer! I have to be more careful!

Well my lovelies, It's been fun and I enjoyed writing for you, expect more stories in the near future!

Do enjoy~ Reviews are not just supported, but rewarded with cookies~

LLL

* * *

LLL

Everlasting Friend

"You're leaving again?" asked Malon as she watched Link saddle Epona.

Link stopped his work and nodded "I have a few friends to visit"

Malon looked at him pleadingly "Do you have to go now? You got out of bed only yesterday"

He smiled apologetically at her "I guess it's in me to jump to my feet no matter how much I'm injured, I would also like to visit them as soon as possible, it will give me peace of mind" he said as he turned to finish saddling Epona.

Malon shyly approached him as he turned around once more to face her "Can I come this time?"

Link looked at her slightly surprised, he gave her an apologetic look "I would prefer it if I went on my own…"

Malon approached him pleadingly "But you've slain Ganondorf! There's no more danger! I won't be a burden I promise!" she begged him, slightly touching the fabric of his tunic.

His look deepened "Why do you want to go so badly?"

Malon looked at him startled and quickly backed away from him "Because…" she looked down "I just want to spend some time with you…"

Link couldn't help but feel guilt, his actions were to calm his own grief and he didn't want the company of anyone at the moment "Malon…" he tried, thinking of how he could tell her his intentions without hurting her more than what he had already.

Malon lifted her head and forced a smile "It's ok Link, I understand…"

Link's guilt increased, "I'll visit you as soon as I return" he told her, hoping that his words would make her feel better, he failed, he could see the same expression in her face as she forced another smile and nodded, Link sighted and scratched his head "Can I ask you a favor?" Malon's sadness turned to curiosity as she nodded, Link then pulled his bow and quiver, he handed them to her and smiled "The quiver has been damaged with my last journey, I wouldn't want it to rip in this one"

Malon's expression turned to happiness "Oh I'll take care of it! I promise it'll be fixed when you get back" she said happily, but she then looked at the bow and then back to him in confusion.

"Zelda told me how you were able to use a bow and arrow when you went to save me, it would be useful to you if you practiced with mine" he gave her a wink which made her blush madly.

"But don't you need it?"

"I banished Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm, I don't think I'll need it in my journey, this way you'll also know that I will come back to visit you"

She smiled as much as she could "It's a promise!" she said happily.

LLL

* * *

LLL

He stopped at the gates of the wide alternate castle, slightly relieved to see the town returning to their lives now that evil was destroyed, he walked the bridges and the stairs to the castle, making sure not to bump into the guards that came in and out of the castle in a hurry, he calmly walked to the throne room and slowly approached the princess, not wanting to interrupt her conversation with a guard, as she took notice of him she happily called him over, she gracefully stood up and greeted him to which he nervously greeted back "I have heard of your achievements, I praise you hero" she said.

Link laughed nervously "Thank you"

"And as you promised you came to visit" she smiled brightly again, but her smiled slightly vanished "And yet you're not as joyful as your surroundings"

Link looked up at her, his expression changing slightly to a smile "I would have wished my victory to be more joyful is all"

The princess looked deeply at him "You worry so much for your friends, they must love you just as much" her kind smile returned to her features as she continued "Do not suffer for the losses you faced, I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you grieving their sacrifices to help you"

Link smiled gently at her "I have only one thing to ask you"

"Ask what you please" she told him.

"In my thoughts I saw a castle in the snow, this place seemed far from any kind of population"

The princess nodded "To confirm your doubts it does exist, but it is impossible to reach, it is lost high in the mountain called Snowpeak, some say even beyond the frozen maze that is this land, venture on your own risk" she finished, Link nodded, an expression of excitement and determination grazing his features as he thanked her and walked to the door, suddenly stopping and smiling, making her look at him somewhat curiously.

"The man who looks like me…" he started, making the princess's curiosity widen, he laughed slightly and walked away, leaving her to look as he disappeared from her sights, being greeted only a few seconds later by a green-clad man, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes looking at her with determination and fierce, and a bright smile to go along with his handsome aspect, the princess held her breath, happiness beyond even her own comprehension consumed her as he walked to her, kneeling "You've returned…" her voice trembling with happiness.

He looked up at her still smiling "I never left"

Her smile widened "Could you ever forgive me?"

He stood up "There is nothing to forgive" she hugged him, feeling all her sorrows finally lifted.

LLL

* * *

LLL

Link looked down, the frozen river that started at the base cracking under his weight, unfortunately this was the only way through to reach the higher planes of the mountain, he carefully kept stepping on the ice until he reached the other side, troubled to find that there were two ways, to his left was a steep climb that he was almost convinced that he would meet something unfortunate there, to his right there was nothing but a dense cold fog, which could mean that after said fog there was nothing but the abyss or something unfortunate as well.

Deciding that climbing was a better way than blindly walking through he took the left and started his climb, avoiding making any noise in case it was a sensitive mountain.

After what had seemed like half a day to him he finished his climb, only to be greeted by a snow desert, the thick icy fog around him blinded any sight of a mountain's curves, along with trees, hills, or anything that he could make out beyond his nose, determined to find the castle at any cost he blindly made his way through the blizzard, knowing what could await him should he venture too far.

It got darker as his limbs grew colder, his hopes of finding the place were growing thin, along with his chances of survival, in his entire trail he had found not a cave to rest by, which made him force himself beyond his limits to continue, he clumsily moved another leg forward, his foot instantly digging through the thick patch of snow below him, the blizzard's cold wind beating him dead on, as he attempted to free his leg once more from the ice he then fell on his hands, the strength he required being far too much for him, slowly regaining his posture he tried his trail once more, only to fall back on the ice.

He looked up, the same view of nothingness mocking him from the orange-colored plain, sunset's light barely visible to him, his arms gave in and he fell completely onto the snow, trying to claw his way to anywhere that he felt he hadn't crossed yet, but as his arms slowly gave in to the numbness of his body his eyes slowly closed, a feeling of calm taking over his body and mind "I remember…" he whispered to himself "It was a place just like this…"

"_Link"_

He slowly reopened his eyes, the blizzard had stopped suddenly and the light of day shone brightly in the sky, he slowly stood back up, looking around, he was surrounded by white trees, he smiled "Something like this, I remember you calling my name, I remember you showing me the way"

"_This way"_

He looked forward, the blizzard beyond his sights dissipating, and the familiar red and black colors filling his view. The castle stood proudly in front of him, he walked to it, memories of his dream rushing back, he climbed the flight of stairs and detailed the statues around him, he smiled gently "It is exactly as I remember it" he said and opened the door, gently and steadily walking the long hallway to the stairs, he stood in the middle of them, curiosity beckoning him to take one.

Finally giving in to his childish wonders he took the left one first, taking him to a smaller version of the hallway he had crossed and moving now to several doors to his right and the matching number of windows on the left, a door standing at the end of the hall calling to him, he opened it and peeked inside, there was no light in the room which made it completely dark, he ventured in, standing in what he thought was the middle of the room before the door closed behind him, appearing almost instantly after the door closed were candles, their dim light illuminating an identical replica of the door to the Mayor's house at Termina, with a pole standing right beside him, he smiled slightly "This is the place where we first met" he said aloud, he looked at the empty pole "I didn't trust you back then because we weren't friends"

"_I guess we'll just have to be, won't we?"_

The door to the hallway appeared once more and as he stepped out he turned around, hearing bells jingling behind him, he smiled and walked out.

Deciding that exploring a little more could help him he opened the door to his left as he exited the door to the previous room, opening it he found a passageway that gave view to the snow below, he looked down from one of the wide open spaces the passageway offered, the snow gave the impression of forming part of an ocean that spread widely beyond castle grounds

"_RK"_

Link's eyes widened slightly, unsure of what that meant

"_My name, friends should know each other's names"_

He smiled at the reminder "I'm Link" he said aloud and continued the passage to the door that lead to a flight of stairs where he would meet snow on the first floor.

As he finished the flight of stairs he then realized what he had assumed to be snow there instead millions of white wide petal flowers that gave a faint blue color when touched by light, he kneeled down and examined the flowers, touching gently as if they would break if he pressed too hard, he looked around, every patch of ground was heavily covered by these flowers, his eyes were then set at a small hill not far from his position, he walked to it looking at the white flower that stood among the others, he looked at it more closely, it was colored green as the light reflected upon it, he kneeled to detail it, the green color very similar to his own tunic.

"_I thought you'd might want it"_

Link kept staring at the flower "How did you get this?" he asked himself.

"_It's merely a present from a friend to another, now, weren't you looking for someone?"_

He laughed slightly, indeed he was looking for someone. Picking the unique flower up he made his way back to the passageway and into the small hallway where he suddenly stopped by the third door to his left, hearing faint music behind the closed door

"_I really like Japas"_

He smiled "His information was useful after all, thanks" he said to himself as he walked away from the door and back to the main hall

"_That's what friends are for"_

LLL

* * *

LLL

He walked to the enormous doors in the middle of the staircases, he pressed his hand on the door but then slowly pulled away from it, walking back to the staircase

"_Are you mad at me?"_

Link shook his head "I just need a little more time, I'm not ready yet" he said to himself as he climbed the staircase to the right

"_What do you think is waiting for you?"_

He smiled "Something unexpected" he reached the top of the stairs and was encountered with nothing but a single door at the end of the hall, walking to it and slowly opening it, revealing a large balcony with a small set of stairs, he walked to the edge of the balcony and looked around, the sight of the other towers that combined with the castle a fair distance away from the balcony reminding him of his battle with Ganondorf, he sighted "You risked your life to save me, it'll be hard to accustom to things now that you're…" he stopped.

"_You're a hero, you can fend on your own for a while"_

Link smiled, "Maybe, just maybe…" he lifted his arms from the resting position he had placed them in and walked back into the castle, walking down the flight of stairs and arriving at the large golden doors, gloved hand pressing slightly against the doors.

"_Brace yourself"_

He pressed further making the doors open slowly with his weight, he slowly walked in, calmly passing through the hallway he had seen in his mind and reached the empty throne, standing silently before it.

"_You can sit if you want"_

Link shook his head and rummaged through his larger pockets, finding the red and black hat that matched the room and unfolding it, gently placing it on the chair, along with the rare green flower, the feeling of sadness suddenly returning to him as he looked down at the empty chair, he smiled sadly and turned to leave "Goodbye, my friend" he whispered and made his way to the large doors, but stopped as the room suddenly brightened, the temperature of the room warming slightly.

He made a move to turn but suddenly stopped himself and smiled "I missed it, thank you" the familiar voice said.

He nodded, never turning around "That's what friends are for" he answered laughing slightly.

She smiled "We will meet again my friend"

Link's smile widened "That's a promise" he nodded and walked out the door, sorrow and regret leaving him with every step and in their place now stood a promise he would keep present with him always.

Fin.

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Author's notes:** It was a pleasure writing my story for you, my readers, and as sad as I am to end this story I must say that I am incredibly happy to have met you all and I hope that my future stories will attract your attention as this one did, may it be Zelda, Final Fantasy or any other fanfiction topic~

We will meet again my lovelies~

Until then~

PS: I was so close! One more chapter and this could have been chapter 23! One of my favorite numbers! Oh well… Next time maybe~

**Legend of Zelda 4 life****:** :hugsies: FELIZ NAVIDAD! (again xDD) And happy new year!!

I am so glad you liked my oneshot!

As this is my final chapter in Testing The Strong Ones I will not say goodbye! For I will be back and hopefully I will see your reviews again! They truly make my day~

I'm sorry this is not ZeLink (unlike my oneshot) but if you insist I can give that a whirl! I could make something more than a oneshot!

Feliz Año Nuevo! - That's Happy New Year in Spanish xD

**The Silent Orion****: **Oh I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you so much for sticking with me till the end! That means a lot to me!

This is the final chapter, but hopefully I will hear from you again in one of my future stories!

Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!

**RKLali****:** Awn… This always makes me so sad! Oh having to end my story tore me apart! But I couldn't keep writing forever u u…

Gracias por haberme ayudado! Amor para ti xD

Te llamo mañana si es que las líneas no colapsan! (de Nuevo xDD)

Cookie for you~

Thank you for reading, please comment for me one last time~ I will always appreciate that!

Happy New Years guys!

-Gravity


End file.
